Disney Classics Volume I: Aladdin
by Pure Shikon
Summary: THE Inuyasha version of Aladdin, but longer and more complex. Inuyasha and Miroku meet 2 beautiful women and fall head over heels for them. When the girls turn out to be royalty what happens? And what about the lost prince of the West?
1. Histories Part I

**Disney Classics Vol. 1: Aladdin**

**Pure Shikon**

**Hey, everybody! I'm Pure Shikon & I'm new to this so don't expect me to be perfect. This is my first fic-**

**Crowd: (sarcastically) Whoo hoo…**

**PS: Shut up! As I was saying before the crowd so rudely interrupted me, (death-glare crowd) this is my first fic. Bear that in mind.**

**Quick disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. O.K. moving on to Agraba…**

**Histories Part I**

If you lived in Agraba and woke up at 2 in the morning and looked out your window you would have seen 3 men driving a cart off towards the desert with a snoring bundle of cloth in the back. The men were kidnappers from the West. They had kidnapped the unnamed, week year old, son of the King of the West, Inutaisho. Usually they held their prisoners up for ransom, but they had been employed for this job. Their employer was going to pay them $20,000 each to murder the heir to the throne in the desert. They of course, being greedy, agreed, but now that they had to actually do it they started having second thoughts. They of course had never murdered anyone, only threatened to, so they had been very unnerved the entire time and were abnormally quiet the entire ride. Finally one of them was so nervous under the silence he spoke up.

"So, what are you two going to do with the money?" he asked.

"I dunno, rule the world, I guess," the second joked.

"You do realize that in order to do just that you would have to kill Taisho of the West, Higurashi of the East, Toran of the North, and Satome **(AN: Hobo- I mean Hojo's dad)** of the South, right?" they all laughed.

"The day anyone can do that, is the day street rats start ruling a country," they laughed even harder at the idea of a street rat ever ruling the country.

The third, being a demon, heard the bundle of clothes wriggle and it sounded like it would wake up, "we gotta quite down or the halfbreed 'ill wake up an' ruin everything." They all agreed and quit talking, but on a lighter note.

They continued to go, driving the horses on every once and a while. Suddenly they felt a bump, and turned around in time to see the baby fall out the back, sound asleep. They started panicking and immediately stopped the horses. They began searching up and down the street muttering things like, "he should be right here," and "that bloody halfbreed couldn't have gotten far," but the one place they over looked was in the shadow of a doorway where the baby was sound asleep dreaming of the two people that were always near him, and kind to him, 2 people he may never see again. He had no idea he was even out of his crib.

Finally, after hours of searching one of them finally said, "We're gonna have ta go, it's near dawn. Anyway, what the boss don't know won't hurt 'im." They all agreed and left the town, never to return again.

At Dawn

The Doma family woke up to the sound of crying. Immediately they thought it was their own son, Miroku. **(AN- they were only partly right.)** After they calmed him down though, they could still here some crying and they were the only people nearby with a child. They began searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly Mr. Doma heard a squeal from Mrs. Doma near the front door. Mr. Doma ran to her side with Miroku. He found his wife walking in with a bundle of cloth in her hands, trying to sooth the concealed baby. Once she calmed him down she pulled back the blankets **(AN- I'm sick** **of calling them cloth)** to reveal a baby with silky white hair, 2 adorable ears, and giant golden amber eyes.

"What conceded jerk would leave a baby who looks to be about a week old on someone else's doorstep?" Mrs. Doma asked to no one in particular. It was too early to be yelling. Besides, she hadn't had her morning cup of coffee yet. Then to her husband she acted like a child who had had a dog follow her home, "Can we keep him? We already have Miroku, so we know how to raise him. PLEASE!"

"Honey, he looks like a demon! And not just any demon, a dog demon! He could kill us all!"

"Then we'll just raise him not to. Anyway, if you think he's a dog demon we can name him Inuyasha," at the sound of the name the baby immediately smiled, "Look! He likes the name! C'mon, pppllleeeaaassseee!"

Mr. Doma started looking around for another excuse and spotted Miroku, "What if he doesn't get along with Miroku?" As if on cue Miroku waddled over to the baby, inspected him, then put his hands up in friendship. Inuyasha got the message and placed his hands against Miroku's in friendship. They both looked up, along with Mrs. Doma, at Mr. Doma expectantly. He laughed.

"Okay, I see I'm clearly out matched and out numbered, he can stay." Mrs. Doma hugged her husband happily while Miroku copied not knowing fully why. Inuyasha, seeing everyone hugging, lifted his arms up hoping to be held and hugged too. Mr. and Mrs. Doma laughed and picked him up as well.

We shall now travel back to 1 am this same day in the West.

Inutaisho woke with a start at the sound of the alarm. Something was wrong; he could sense it, something worse than being attacked! **(AN- which is what the alarm was for.)** He jumped out of bed and changed, as did Izayoi. They rushed down the hall and saw guards running in the direction of their son's room. Many scary ideas popped into their heads of what could have happened, each one worse than the previous.

As they rounded the corner they saw guards, servants, and other workers gathered around the door. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry," Izayoi said trying to be polite, and push her was through the crowd.

Inutaisho felt uneasiness in his stomach, "Move!" he shouted afraid of what he'd see. The crowd, recognizing the voice, quickly parted. A silence came over the place. A quite gasp could be heard come from Izayoi while Inutaisho just stood there rooted to the spot, fear and shock clearly written on his face.

The two guards that had been guarding his son's room where on the ground in pools of their own blood, though they were still breathing. The first spotted Inutaisho and Izayoi said, "They ambushed us… and took us out before… before we had a chance to retaliate, t-though we… managed to set off… the a-alarm-hack-" "We… are **_SO…_** sorry. We h-have f-failed you… s-sir –hack-."

"Get them to the infirmary, quickly!" A few guards quickly lifted the two men up and carried them down a hallway. Inutaisho turned back towards the door to see his wife had walked closer. He quickly followed her, though later he regretted it. They walked in the room to find the bed sheets all over the floor and the window wide open. They rushed to the window. Inutaisho quickly noticed hoof tracks below that were headed towards the East. Izayoi spotted them soon after, "You don't think…"

"Regrettably, I do." Then to the workers near him, "Saddle up my horse along with Ragtop's and Baronet's! We're going to follow those footprints!" He pointed them out to his two archers.

"Saddle mine up as well!" Izayoi yelled. The stable boy just nodded his head in recognition.

"What? You could get killed!" Inutaisho turned to his wife as the crowd suddenly ran away as everyone was afraid of the king's temper.

"I'll take that chance," She said walking away before Inutaisho could say another word, to change into something more suitable for riding. Inutaisho just stood there almost afraid of what the future held, but he told himself he'd face it head on.

"Are they in sight yet?" Baronet wined. Being human didn't help with the rider's cramp he was getting.

"No," Ragtag answered for the billionth time. Even being demon didn't help his patients from running thin.

Thirty seconds later, "Are they in sight _yet_?"

_"No,"_

"Are they in sight YET?"

"NO,"

"Are they in sight **YET?**"

"**NO!** If we had seen them yet we would be shooting arrows at the idiots!"

Inutaisho just shook his head. They had been going on like that for hours.

Baronet had short brown hair that stuck straight up about 4 inches and eyes so blue the sea would envy him. He had a strong, muscular appearance, but really was a kind-hearted fellow in his early 20s. The perfect words to describe him are, an over-grown child. He was constantly trying to be cheerful, pull pranks, or annoy Ragtag to no end.

Ragtag was almost the exact opposite. Ragtag was an elemental demon, though Baronet would always tease him and call him an 'emotional' demon. Ragtag, you could say, suffered from 'identity issues'. Basically, Ragtag has little control over his powers and because of that he could at one minute be yelling his head off at you and the next be sobbing for forgiveness. Ragtag had hair down to his waist that he put in a ponytail. At the top of his head, where his roots were, he had red hair, further down his back yellow hair jaggedly cut the red hair off. Then the bottom part of his hair was blue. He also had some green bangs in front and piercing red eyes that rivaled the intensity of the sun. Right now Ragtag's hair was bright red with anger and frustration.

Suddenly Inutaisho saw some thing on the horizon. "It's them!" he yelled, "After them!" 'Don't let them get away, Kami,' he willed. Before he knew it they were right beside the vehicle.

"Stop, or die," Ragtag said to the drivers, lighting going off in the distance. **(AN- right now he has yellow hair, pure, all, yellow.)**

The two humans and the demon immediately stopped the cart. "Where is my son?" Inutaisho started out calmly, but ended with him yelling. Everyone was wincing by the end of the "question."

"Ummm…" the black-haired human tried, "he sorta, well… kinda-"

"Shut your trap, Rando!" the other human whispered fiercely, "Sorry sir, but we have no idea. Honestly."

"Really…" said Ragtag with a dangerous look in his eye. "Then you wouldn't mind if we took a look in the back would ya?"

"Of course not!" The human said to quickly.

The demon then whispered to him, "Quit acting all jumpy. They got no proof that we gon' don' notting wrong. 'kay Sherleck?"

"Yeah, thanks Butterfingers." Both Sherleck and Rando quickly ducked for cover.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT BUTTERFINGERS!"

While Sherleck held him down, Rando quickly apologized to everyone with "acute" hearing.

"So, 'friends.' What are your names?" Ragtag questioned lightly, his hair now back to normal.

"Awww… c'mon!" Butterfingers said, waking out of his rage. "Why do we have to talk to the psychopath?"

-Death Glare-

"Uhhh… hehehe… I really didn't mean it!"

-Bang- -Pow- -Slam- -Ouch- -Owww-!

"Well that takes care of that!" Ragtag said. Anger now vented. "Do you two have anything you'd like to say?" They both shook their heads. "And I assume you are both smart enough to know your own names." They nodded. "Good. Now-

"Who wants to party!" Baronet practically yelled. All three of the kidnappers first looked at him like he was an idiot, (which he is) then raised their hands.

Ragtag sighed putting his head in his hands. Baronet started a Congo line in this order: Izayoi, Baronet, Rando, Sherleck, and Butterfingers. Ragtag turned to see Inutaisho rummaging through the cart throwing everything out in a frantic search. _'Now I see why the maids make sure everything is in the right place. He is making quite a mess!'_ "Have you found anything yet, m'lord?" Ragtag asked, walking next to Inutaisho. He continued his frantic searching without ever looking up. "I'll take that as a, no."

Ragtag looked back at the other 5 to see that they had changed from the Congo line to the Macarana. Ragtag walked over and began hitting Baronet repeattedly over the head.

"So, now that the idiot's unconscience (sp?), we can get back to work. What are your names?"

"I-I'm R-Rando and this i-is S-Sherleck, a-and, B-Butterf-fingers-s…"

"For the last time, IT'S NOT BUTTERFINGERS!" Butterfingers roared.

"Sorry," Sherleck interveand (sp?), "But his real name is Bakuken. It's just so much fun watching him get so hung up on the name." Sherleck smiled broadly. Altough Ragtag was sure he saw a glimer of malice in Sherleck's eye. But if it was there, it was gone now. That is what made him jump into action… that, and the look Inutaisho gave him. It remined Ragtag of his vow.

Before anyone could bat an eye, Sherleck was alone, with his friend's bloodly corpes staining the ground on either side of him. Baronet jumped up and put his sword to Sherleck's throat. "What do you want?" Sherleck asked through clenched teeth.

Inutaisho turned towards him, and raised his head. A gasp was heard from everyone…

**I am so evil! (Do little evil dance.) I left a cliffy! **

**Okay, for everyone mad at me, if you send me a nonrude review, I will post the next chapter ASAP. Or at least, I'll try.**


	2. Histories Part II

**Histories Part II**

**I'm back, but I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin yet, YET. Just wait, Plan C is impossible to make backfire. But till then, I'll still be writing fanfics. Enjoy!**

**Recap:** Inutaisho turned towards him, and raised his head. A gasp was heard from everyone…

Inutaisho looked at Sherleck with blood lust in his eyes. His anger had reached a maximum. His eyes were flashing red. Everyone knew what that meant. This had only happened once before… when he came home to find his parents both slautered.

Their corpes lay cold and bloody in the middle of Inutaisho's bedroom floor. Their faces were contorted in pain. Grief stricken, Inutaisho transformed and went on a killing spree. Luckly his younger brother was there and managed to knock the young lord unconscience before much harm was done. Although their deaths still pains him, even today.

Everyone froze as Inutaisho spoke; his voice was cold and hard. _"Where is my son!"_

"W-well-l s-s-sir, ya s-see, he k-kinda, w-well, got lost? Heh… heh…"

"_**WHAT!"**_

Ragtag swiftly and sighlently jumped on Inutaisho's back from behind, restraining him from hurting anyone. "Please calm down sir, before you hurt someone!" Ragtag yelled hanging on for dear life.

"Inutaisho, please calm down!" Izayoi yelled running towards said demon lord.

"No! Stop!" Baronet yelled after her, although he was unable to stop her as he would have to let go of Sherleck. It was all very frustrating and creating an internal delima for Baronet, but he didn't have much time to think as just then Izayoi hugged Inutaisho. She started crying in his chest. "Please," she wimpered, "please, stop."

Inutaisho's eyes immediately returned back to normal and he hugged her back, everyone turned their backs to the couple. "I'm sorry," he whispered, stroaking her hair delecatly, "I let my anger get the best of me. It won't happen again." They kissed, they then turned to everyone else, "okay, you can all turn back around again."

Meanwhile Sheleck, no matter how scared, had thought up a really stupid plan. **(Don't ask me why.)** He kicked his heel backward, and hit Baronet in the shin. Baronet yelped in pain and instinttively grabbed his shin. Sherleck took this chance to run. He got about 5 feet before Inutaisho landed in front of him. He stuck out his foot and Sherleck fell right over.

Inutaisho grabbed Sherleck's collar. He lifted Sherleck off the ground and brought him to eye level. Sherleck's feet were dangling about 5 inches off the ground. "Where is my son? Tell me now and I might spare your life."

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I've got plenty of time."

"Well, the guys and I were talking-"

"Cut to the chase!"

"Okay! Okay! We were talking on the way through Agraba when we hit a bump in the road, and, well…"

"Well! What!"

"Well… hefelloutofthebackofthecart?" Sherleck was sweating profously now, waiting for 'the blow.'

"**WHAT!"**

"I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry! PLEASE SPARE ME!" Sherleck was now on his knees, sobbing and pleading for his life.

"Who hired you?" Inutaisho was strangely calm.

The question totally threw Sherleck off, "I don't know, he was in a baboon costume wearing a baboon mask."

"Turn around Izayoi," was all he said. Izayoi understood and turned around right away. Inutaisho ran Sherleck right through the heart.

-GAK!-

'Bury them." Inutaisho said gestering to the 3 dead bandits on the ground. Ragtag and Baronet started the digging of the graves. Inutaisho and Izayoi rode off to Agraba to check for their son. Though they ended up looking and looking, but they couldn't find anything to clue them in on where their son was.

* * *

About 1 month later Yumi Higarashi finally gave birth to her daughter on September 3rd, although they were having a problem on the name of the child.

"We should name her after her beauty!" suggested Haro, Yumi's husband.

"No, we should name her after her brains!" said Taro, Haro's father.

"We don't know anything about her brains, but we do know about her beauty!"

"Brains!"

"Beauty!"

"Brains!"

"Kagome!"

"What?" came both of the males question.

"I think," said Yumi, "We should name her Kagome, after the flower."

"It's an excelent idea, honey!"

They then decided that to be the name. Soon later they presented her to the city and its people. They were cheering on the King and Queen the whole time!

* * *

A few years later a 6 year-old Miroku and A 5 year-old Inuyasha were playing hide-and-go-seek. At the moment Inuyasha was trying to find Miroku in their house. They were interuppted by a knock at the door. They walked into the hall nearby and watched as there mother opened the door.

"May I help you?" came Mrs. Doma's cheerful questions. It was the neighbors, but they looked troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Doma, we're very sorry to be the bearers of bad news, but… we found your husband in an alleyway… dead. We're sorry." They immediatilly left to let the family mourn. They all broke down and cried.

As time went on the two boys realised that their mother couldn't make enough money for the three of them because of the sexist world, and since the boys were two young to work, they did the only other thing possible. The learned to steal, but they only stole what they needed, but couldn't pay for. They still followed the virtues they had learned from their father.

Even though, a year after the death of Mr. Doma, Mrs. Doma got sick and was bed ridden. Within a week Mrs. Doma died of heart break and starvation.

Right before she died, she finally told them the truth of Inuyasha's origin. She also revealed his being a halfdemon. After her passing the boys 'disappeared' and started becoming some of the most wanted theives in Araba: soon after they started their encounters with Koga.

* * *

At the same time that the boys lost their mother, Kagome lost her father and Sango lost both of her parents.

"Sango, please cheer up!" Kagome said trying to cheer her friend out of her depression. "Here, I have a present for you!"Kagome handed her a shoebox with some holes in it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" said kagome, happy that she had cheered her best friend up.

Sango opened the box to find a cute yellow ball of fur. It opened an eye and yawned. "Oh, thank you Kagome! It's so cute! I'm going to call you Kirara, okay?" The cat demon seemed to nod its head in acceptence."

Kagome and Sango ran around playing and cheering each other up.

* * *

About ten years later a man in a baboon suit (cookie for everyone who can guess who it is) looking as if he was waiting for someone. Soon the sound of horse hooves was heard in the distance. The masked man's horse reared up alittle but he quickly calmed it down.

"Shuski, you're late. Do you have it?"

Shuski was a simple bandit, but was good at his job, "I had to slit a few throats to get it, but here." He held up what looked like half of a golden beetle. The masked man reached a hand out. "Ah-ah-ah, first you give me the treasure."

"You will get it in due time!" the masked man said, snaching up the beetle half, while fishing the other half of it out of his suit. He slowly brought the two beetle halves together. They melded together for a second before it flew out of the masked man's hands. "After it!" he yelled, chasing it over sand dune after sand dune.

It finally broke in half and both sides landed in a sand dune. The moment they were in place, a head in the shape of a head pulled itself up, out of the sands. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"

The masked person shoved Shuski right in front of the mouth that was on the ground when the dog head wasn't talking. "It is me, Shuski, the… humble theif."

The head seemed to look him over, but all he said was, "ONLY TWO MAY ENTER THE CAVERN OF DREAMS, THE PEARLS WITHIN THE DARKNESS."

Shuski seemed to start having second thoughts and turned back to the masked figure, as if to ask, 'Do I have to go?' The masked figure only gestured for him to enter the cavern.

He took about 3 steps in and was beginning to gain some confidence when suddenly the mouth closed on top of him. It was so fast he didn't even have time to scream. "ONLY ONE MAY ENTER!"

Masked figure just rode his horse up to the mound of sand and picked up to two beetle halves. Meanwhile the other horse ran away. 'I guess I have to find these pearls within the darkness.'

**Okay, it's not a cliffy, but hey, I finally finished the histories. Next time I'm going to talk about the 'present' time. Please review.**


	3. Good Luck And Bad Luck

**Good Luck And Bad Luck**

**Wow! This is the fastest I've ever written!**

**The FBI says that I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin, but I don't belive them. You shouldn't either. Moving along…**

**Recap:** 'I guess I have to find these pearls within the darkness.'

"I got you!" Koga yelled triumphantaly, grabbing the scruff of Miroku's collar.

"Umm… Koga, I have something for you before you throw me in jail?"

"And what, may I ask, would that be?"

"BAD LUCK!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping on top of Koga's head. He jumped off and landed beside Miroku and they ran away together.

"How long were planning on waiting!"

"Just long enough to see you in cold sweat!"

"Well aren't you just a nice brother?" Miroku said sarcasticly.

"I know," Inuyasha said sticking out his tounge playfully. "Duck!"

Miroku barley dodged the sword aimed at his head. "Wow! They're getting better every day!" Miroku glanced at Inuyasha as the officers encircled them, "But so are WE!" Inuyasha knew it was 'the signal' and they both jumped into action immediatilly.

-POW!-BANG!-CRACK!-OWW!-ARGH!-OUCH!-

They managed to get away only hurting the 'bare minimum.' "Here." Inuyasha handed Miroku the larger half of the loaf of bread they had just stolen.

"To success!" Miroku said, starting the toast.

"Yeah, yeah, to success."

Just as they were about to bite into their bread when they noticed two little children going threw the garbage, looking for food. Inuyasha and Miroku remembered when they were kids going through the trash looking for any food they could possibly find.

Miroku walked up to the two kids. "Here," he said handing the older boy his share of the bread. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm coming," he responded, walking over to the spot. "Here," he said smiling, handing his bread over to the girl's little brother.

"Thank you…" they said in shy unision.

"Any time," Miroku said, giving the children one of his famous grins.

"Miroku, we don't have time for this!" Inuyasha said, dragging Miroku toward the main road. "I hear some trumpets!"

"Sorry!" Miroku apologized to the children before running off after Inuyasha.

"Come on!"

They turned a corner and reached the main road just in time to see Sessho-maru gallop down the road on Ah-Un. "You made made us run the whole way here just to see **him** strut down the road?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku had met Fluffy before. He had been with his uncle, Inutaisho, on a search for the lost son before. They had learned what a jerk he was then, and they would have beat the tar out of him then, but Inutaisho had come along and Inuyasha and Miroku had to get out of there right away. He had been a jerk then and still is now.

"Whups! If I had know it was this fool we would have just stayed where we-" He was cut off by two bodies running past him.

"I want to pet the dragon!" the little boy said reaching out his hands to pet the dragons while his sister tried to stop him.

"Die trash." Sessho-maru reliesed a golden whip like weapon. "Whip of Light."

"Move!" Inuyasha shoved the children to Miroku, leaving himself wide open for the full blow of the attack. "GAAHHH!" Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth. He could feel the whip cutting through his flesh and between his rib bones.

"Street rat." He threw a punch at Inuyasha, but Inu managed to block it. Although the pure force of the puch threw Inuyasha backward into Miroku. "Ooof!"

"Hey! Fluffy!" Inuyasha yelled after him, "If I were as rich as you I could afford some maners! And I wouldn't be a disgrace to my own family!"

"Filthy street rat." Sessho-maru's dragon **(I don't know which head can spit fire, sorry)** spewed fire in Inuyasha and Miroku's direction. Inuyasha managed to get Miroku out of the way, but Inu still got singed.

"Hey, Miroku, it's not every day you see a dragon with two rear ends!"

"Street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will moun you!" Fluffy spat at him.

Inuyasha snidley, "Oh, I bow down to you great human Fluffy, peasant of the Western Lands!"

"You son of a-"

"**_WHAT!"_** both Inuyasha and Miroku shouted, lunging at him, but they ended up smashing right into the castle gates. Inuyasha and Miroku trudged away grumbling about 'that coward.'

"We might as well get an early dinner, Inuyasha, seeing as we lost our lunch."

"Yeah, sure… why not?"

**

* * *

At the palace…**

"That insolent woman! Good luck marring her off!" Jaken yelled over his shoulder to Taro **(Kagome's grandps)** while trying to catch up to Sessho-maru whose seat pants were ripped off. Rin couldn't help but giggle while Yumi **(Kagome's mom)** was just hanging her head down in shame. Taro ran after Sessho-maru, trying to apologize.

Taro came back, "I'll talk to her," Yumi offered.

"Fine," Taro went to get a drink to calm his nerves down.

Yumi walked to the garden to find Kagome and Sango laughing, most likely on on their latest prank. She noticed Kirara had the seat of Sessho-maru's pants in her teeth while she dug a hole to put the underwear in the hole. Yumi just sighed.

"Majesty!" Sango said bowing her head.

Yumi nodded her head in aknowledgement, "Sango, may I have a word with Kagome?" Sango nodded, but stayed where she was. "Alone," Yumi said with force.

"Okay!" Sango said, "C'mon Kirara!" Sango went to the door to eveasdrop.

Once they were 'gone,' Kagome started, "Mom I-"

Yumi held up her hand, "Don't even start. What was wrong with Sessho-maru?"

Kagome started in a wirl wind, "He's a jerk, he's self-centered, his own uncle doesn't like him, he's a cold-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What do you mean, 'his own uncle doesn't like him?' I never heard Inutaisho say that."

"Mom, you know he's like a father to me, he's really readable. Anyway, why would he still be searching for the prince if he doesn't wait his nephew to take the throne? I mean most people think the kid is dead. I bet you he'd be sooo much better than Sessho-maru."

According to your description, it shouldn't take much for someone to be better then Sessho-maru." Kagome just laughed and layed her head against her mother's shoulder as her mom stroked her hair, humming a lulliby she used to use to sing Kagome to sleep when Kagome was a child.

Suddenly the second round of trumpets sounded for the day. Yumi looked surprised, while Kagome ran to the balcony with Sango right behind her. They looked over the railing and squeled in delight at what they saw. They both ran right to the front door while Yumi went to find out what the up roar was all about.

* * *

Miroku had finally finished his portion of the fish when Inuyasha heard another round of trumpets in the distance. "C'mon! Someone's just arived! Someone important! Remember, it's 'steal form the rich-"

"-And give to the poor.' I know, I know."

"Well, let's go check it out!"

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to get so snappy!"

"Then move your-"

"THIS IS A STORY FOR TEENS! DON'T USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE!"

"I WAS GOING TO SAY MOVE YOUR BUTT!"

"Sorry! My bad!" -

"Yeah your bad! Now let's get a move on!"

"Sheesh! Calm down, I'm coming."

Inuyasha ran ahead with Miroku trailing behind. They got to the road in time to see Sessho-maru fly away with the seat of his pants ripped off. Both of them joined in with the laughter of the rest of the crowd. Sessho-maru death-glared the entire crowd as he flew away. Inuyasha started walking away when Miroku grabbed his sleeve. "Hold on Inuyasha. There's someone on the horizen, but I can't tell who it is."

Inuyasha looked, "its Ragtag, Inutaisho's right-hand man. Inutaisho is right behind him with Izayoi and Baronet."

"I love your demon senses."

"I do too, except in loud, noisey places. Now let's just watch the 'parade.'" Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to the parade. He couldn't help about thinking about how closely he resembled the lost prince. The lost prince **(L.P.)** supposedly had white hair, 2 doggy ears on top of his head, claws and fangs. Obviously the prince's physichical appearance could have changed over the years, and Inuyasha's birthday was about a week after the prince's birthday, but Inuyasha didn't even know who his parents were. He was asuming that his parents were both half demon because of the dog ears. He suddenly saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

* * *

"Do we have to ride through the city **slowly?** I wanted to race Ragtag and Baronet through the city," Inutaisho whined to Izayoi. He knew for a fact that his son was in the city as he had caught his son's scent there many times, but had always lost it just as soon as he had found it. Anyway, he was beginning to get a rider's cramp.

"Sir," Ragtag fell back and fell into step with Inutaisho. "Sir, in the crowd, over there," he pointed right at Inuyasha who was, at the time, absent-mindedly staring at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho caught a glimpse of Inuyasha before he disapeared. "What?"

* * *

Inuyasha noticed Ragtag looking at him, and Inutaisho turning in his direction. He grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him down to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Miroku whispered furiously.

"Ragtag was looking **right at us**!"

"And that's bad why?"

"1. I look like the prince and I fit the definition of the prince perfectly.

2. The last time Inutaisho was here I stole the red coat I'm wearing right now from him, and I almost stole a sword from him-"

"You stole from Inutaisho!"

"Sshhh! Why don't you just broadcast it to the whole world while you're at it!"

"Okay!" Miroku grabbed a mic from one of the broadcasters taping the parade, "Hey everyone! My friend Inuyasha st-"

Inuyasha immediatily grabbed the mic from Miroku, "Sorry about that boys and girls!" By now everyone was staring at Inuyasha. He dropped the mic and ran after Miroku screaming bloody murder.

"As I was saying earilier, Ragtag saw me."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up! He's probably forgotten all about me."

"Yeah right! As you yourself said, you fit the prince discription way to well. There's no way he would have forgotten.

They suddenly looked around to find the crowds were parting. "Come on, let's go home Miroku."

Miroku tried lightening the mood with a bit of music and he started singing:

"**Riff raff, street rat!**

**I don't buy that!**

**If only they'd look closer.**

**Would they see a poor boy?**

**No sirey!**

**They'd find out, there's so much more, to me.**

"Hey, Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"Know what?"

"What?"

"Your singing…"

"Yeah?"

"Sucks."

"Thank you," that was the closest Inuyasha would ever get to a complement. Inuyasha leaped to the next roof top. Then he threw a wooden pole to Miroku so that he could get across. Miroku caught it and was next to Inuyasha in a flash of purple and white. (Miroku is wearing Aladdin's outfit, without the hat and Inuyahsa is wearing what he usually does.)

"Come on. You have to go up the wall first, remember." Miroku climbed up the wall grabbing on all the ledges that he could find. As he went, he was singing. When they finally got to the top Miroku stopped his song.

"Thank Kami! You've shut up finally!"

"Thank you, my adoring fans!"

"We're adoring your scilence!"

"Ha, ha. Let's head in. Night, Inuyasha!"

"Feh." **(Translation: Night Miroku.)**

"Good night indeed!" came a voice from inside.

**Chocolate cake for anyone who can guess whose voice it is inside.**

**Next chapter: Mstery Boy and Battle**

**Reviews:**

Princess Chihiro:

I have returned.

However, spell-checking everything would take a bit too long this time - but it was still awesome.

Other than that...

I WANNA COOKIE NOW! I CAN GUESS, I CAN GUESS, OOH, OOH, CAN I GUESS? (Hey, you could rap that.)

(All other personalities: Just get it out and say it!)

OOH, it's ! HAH! Now give me a cookie.

**Pure Shikon:**

**Okay! I admit it, I SUCK AT SPELLING! GET OVER IT!**

**Althouh good job! You guessed the masked figure correctly! No, you have been bad so I, being the evil dictator I am, will not give you the cookie that rightfully belongs to you. So HA, HA!**

**Now PLEASE review. Even if it's just a 'Good job' or some thing, I don't care I just want to know people are accually reading it and not just glancing at it. I don't even care if you just say, 'Your story sucks! XP' I truthfully don't care. Thank you!**


	4. Mystery Boy And Battle

**Okay, I know, I haven't updated in like, forever. Cut me some slack! Please! If you really want to know what happened, I have valid reasons for the long wait! I swear!**

**1. I felt no urge to write. When I write when I feel no urge, my writing SUXS!**

**2. I finally felt the urge to write when I went to my grandparents house for vacation.**

**3. Out of 4 computers, only one has Microsoft Word, but I can't doing anything there, but look at documents. P**

**4. Now, I can barley get on the computer, and I have to do it under something called Word Perfect. P**

**So, I'm sorry for the long wait! Not my fault! My grandparents hate me on the computer and television! Plus we have had Flash Floods and thunder storms so much, that the computers are rarely on!**

**I'm not gonna' waste any more time now, people want me to update. Namely Princess Chihiro.**

**Credit Time: If it weren't for pinklove and BBVixenXoXo, I would've probably discontinued this story because they are the only people who I don't know, who reviewed the last chapter. So lets all give them a big round of applause!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Plan C, D, E, and F all failed, but G won't! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- cough, cough, cough! I swallowed my gum. TT**

**Till then I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin, but I own Ragtag and Baronet. I don't own the songs, but thanks to Inuyasha'sdaughter411 for putting the songs in her story!**

**(Glares at the stupid FBI) There, I said it, are you happy. (They nod.) Well then look happy! (They paste on fake smiles.) Better... I love ruling 5 worlds... yes I do.**

**Recap:**

"Ha, ha. Let's head in. Night, Inuyasha!"

"Feh." **(Translation: Night Miroku.)**

"Good night indeed!" came a voice from inside.

**Mystery Boy And Battle**

Naraku walked into the kitchen where the king, Kagome's grandfather, was drinking some wine, trying to calm his nerves. Naraku walked over to him. Naraku had coal black hair that looked like it needed to be brushed a few thousand times! His eyes were as red as the Devil. He was wearing a black skin tight shirt, with a black slacks, and a navy blue trench coat covering it. He had an evil air about him. When people described him, they described him as the devil on earth, but worse. Yet, for some reason, last Christmas Kagome thought he would enjoy having a pink bunny suit. He would never live it down. Later that day he had 3 men from the dungeons executed.

Naraku always had an albino white girl trailing after him. The girl had snow white hair and black endless eyes. She wore a white kimono and was always carrying around a mirror that never seemed to reflect anything. There were rumors that the mirror would let Naraku hypnotize the King, and control him. Once when Taro was 25 he asked him about this...

* * *

**/Flashback/**

"Naraku," Taro came up to his vizier after his daily fencing class, "I've heard some frightening rumors about you."

"Rumors, sir, are not always to be trusted," Naraku turned on the young king, "I have heard a few myself, what, may I ask, is it, that you heard?"

"Betrayal, a plot to over throw me and the kingdom."

"Ah, yes," Naraku acted as if he were recalling a long lost memory, "Those are usually the first, but," he began playing with one of the swords that was laying about, "I've heard much more festive variations."

"Such as..?"

"I seduce the Queen in her own bed chambers, run a rebellion, work on the black market, suck the souls out of living people while they beg me for their lives, I teach pigs to fly, and horses to dance, and keep the moon concealed within the folds of my robe," by the end Naraku had one of his famous false smiles on.

"I guess you're right, it does seem rather farfetched," Taro said, chuckling. Scary thing was, in a way, he was doing all of the stuff that he had mentioned. At the present time, way back then. Now he had far bigger plans. _Far bigger._

**/End Flashback Sequence/

* * *

**

Taro Higurashi was mumbling to himself about suitor problems. Naraku walked up to him and plastered on a smile that meant _'I can't believe I've lowered my self to sucking up to an idiot.' _Although Taro didn't realize the true meaning of the smile his vizier always seemed to wear. That was just the was Naraku wanted it.

"Sir," Naraku gave a slight bow, "you wanted to see me?"

"I did?" Taro couldn't quite remember ever calling for him, but he disregarded it, "Naraku, I am in need of your knowledge."

"I work only to please you, me league."

"It's this whole having Kagome get married business. I can't seem to find anyone who she likes!"

"Well your majesty, I could find her a proper suitor. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Except I do not have all the items I would need," Naraku faked sadness.

"Do you need my help?"

"No!" Naraku snapped. Then more calmly, "That is not necessary. Actually, what I need is in this very room. The pearl on your necklace."

"This!" Taro fiddled with the pearl, "Well... if it will help Kagome... I guess so..."

"Perfect sir." Naraku snatch the jewel up and walked away to his room as he heard trumpets, sounding the coming of 'Lord' Inutaisho.

* * *

"Inutaisho!" Kagome squealed in delight, running right for him.

"Kagome!" Inutaisho lifted her up into a giant bear hug, "How have you been? Chosen a husband yet?"

"I'm fine. No. They're all stuck-up jerks who like my money more than me!"

"Even Sesshomaru, eh?"

"He was the **worst!** He didn't get _any_ of your genes." Kagome said knowingly.

"They were too good for him."

"Okay," Izayoi intervened, "are you two done insulting Sesshomaru?" She had a stern look on her face, " I'd like to get a hug in edge wise." She lighted up. Kagome gave her a back-breaking bear hug. **(AN- Try saying that 5 times fast. I have.)**

Then Yumi's voice floated down to them as she came down the stairs, "Kagome, don't go breaking Izayoi's back," she playfully warned, "If you've got that much energy, go help Sango get the rooms ready."

"Yes mom!" Kagome quickly grabbed the Takahashis' bags and ran upstairs to join Sango. Sango had already grabbed Ragtag and Baronet's bags, and Kagome assumed Ragtag had gone off to the gardens or kitchen, and that Baronet had followed. It was growing late, and they had little time before everyone would come up and get ready for bed.

Kagome was about to enter Inutaisho and Izayoi's room, when she heard humming from inside. It was a soft tune that seemed to have a bit of sadness in it. As if the writer was extremely depressed, but still able to keep a smile on. Kagome walked into the royal blue room to see Sango making the bed with purple and violet sheets and blankets, while humming to herself. She had her back to Kagome, so she didn't notice her enter. When she turned around, she nearly ran right into Kagome.

Before Sango could say anything, Kagome spoke, "That was wonderful! I didn't know you could sing so well! What song were you humming? It was beautiful! I've never heard anything like it before! Where have you heard it before?"

"Oh... well," Sango blushed, "If you really want to know," Kagome nodded her head vigorously up and down. Sango took a deep breath and said almost in a rushed voice the following, "Well, for awhile now, I've been hearing some boy singing it. I don't know him th-" she suddenly stopped. She looked as if she heard something really intriguing, "Listen! I think I can hear him right now!" -

**Riff raff, street rat,**

**I don't buy that!**

**If only they'd look closer,**

**Would they see a poor boy?**

**No surrey,**

**They'd find out,**

**They's so much more, to me!**

They waited, thinking about the real meaning behind the sad words he sang. They didn't have long to think, because in about 30 seconds, they heard more singing by the same voice, with the same sort of almost sad melody he sang.

**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**

**Where the caravan camels roam  
**

**Where they cut off your ears**

**  
If they don't like your face**

**  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**

Kagome made a face at the sound of the ear thing. Sango laughed at the face Kagome made, and Kirara just meowed.

**When the wind's from the east**

**  
And the suns from the west**

**  
And the sand in the glass is right  
**

**Come on down**

**  
Stop on by**

**  
Hop a carpet and fly**

**  
To another Arabian night.**

**Arabian nights**

**  
Like Arabian days**

By this point both Kagome and Sango were swinging to the music, and could feel the music flowing through them.**  
**

**More often than not**

**  
Are hotter than hot**

**  
In a lot of good ways**

**Arabian nights**

**  
'Neath Arabian moons**

**  
A fool off his guard**

**  
Could fall and fall hard**

**  
Out there on the dunes!**

As the singing stopped, both girls sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then slowly, almost as if they where waking up in the morning, they seemed to snap out of a dream. "I have to admit, he's got a good voice. And he's a great song writer!" said Kagome immediately. She had always been a morning person, "Hey! Maybe, if we're lucky, we might be able to see him from here!"

Kagome ran over the wooden floors, over to the giant wall sized window on the far side of the room, and drew back the cobalt blue curtains. Both of them peered outside. They saw the gardens, full of roses and daffodils, and Kagome's personal favorite, the night flowers. During the day the flowers looked wilted and dead, but by nightfall they were beautiful purples and blues and pinks mainly, but she had seen red ones. She had one in her room, that was different colors every night.

Past the gardens, she saw the great grey wall that separated them from the outside world. From where Kagome was, the walls didn't look that big, but when she got close, they seemed giant. She used to dream about the outside world. Wondering what was out there. She still did from time to time, but not quite as lavishly as she did before.

Beyond the walls she could see the street market. From her height, they looked like ants at the ant circuses that used to come by. That was before the flea circus that got spilled all over the suitor that had come to call. Although there was no evidence against them, Kagome's mom had a sneaking suspicion that it was done by Kagome and Sango. **(AN- Which it was)**

Although the object that really caught Kagome's eye, was the giant black building right on the other side of the castle wall. Almost all the way up were 2 torn carpets used as a makeshift curtain. One curtain was red, while the other was purple. The wall was completely smooth with no hand holds, or foot holds in sight, but some how, there were two boys around the ages of 16 and 17, climbing the building. Kagome looked to her left to she Sango staring at the two, most likely insane, boys with utter fascination on her face.

"How are they doing that! They're going to get themselves killed!"

"Your probably right, but I bet that one of them is the one we just heard!"

"Didn't you parents teach you not to bet?" Inutaisho said from behind them.

Both girls nearly jumped out of their skins, "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" they screamed while throwing pillows at Inutaisho.

The assault on Inutaisho stopped when they ran out of pillows. Inutaisho quickly apologized, "Look, I wanted to say, in answer to you question of, 'how are they doing that?' The answer is, the white haired one is demon, and likely is making foot holds and hand holds for the other one, by jamming his claws into the wall."

"What are you all doing in here?" Baronet asked walking in.

"Watching them," Inutaisho pointed.

"Wow!" said Izayoi, coming in with a giant bowl of popcorn. They all sat on the bed in this order, Baronet, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, and Sango.

They all watched as the two men went inside. They say Koga, Ginta, Hakaku, and Kohaku enter right after the first two, ripping away the 'curtain' in the process. They could hear yelling, and opened the windows to hear better.

"Well thanks a lot! Those rugs took us all of 5 seconds to steal! There goes 5 seconds of life, wasted! Thanks abunch ya mangey wolf!"

"Taste my foot you filthy half breed!" It took all of Inutaisho's sel control not to leap out the window. Well, actually, it took Kagome, Sango, Izayoi, and Baronet to keep Inutaisho from leaping out the window. Inutaisho tried to get a look at said half demon, but even with demon senses all he could make out was red and white. Perhaps Koga was wrong? The half demon was moving faster then most demons. He must be a full demon. Koga was an idiot.

Then Inutaisho noticed someone almost to the top of the wall. Everyone immediately recognized him. "What's he doing out there?" Kagome asked.

Inutaisho just shook his mane of white hair.

* * *

"Good night indeed!" Inuyasha swung his head around so fast he nearly have himself whiplash. "Wow Koga," Inuyasha spat I can't believe you actually made it up here! It's a miracle!"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Koga ripped the rugs down as he entered.

"Well thanks a lot! Those rugs took us all of 5 seconds to steal! There goes 5 seconds of life, wasted! Thanks abunch ya mangey wolf!"

"Taste my foot you filthy half breed!"

Inuyasha easily dodged Koga's foot, but as soon as he dodged, he felt his hands tied behind his back by some metal chain. It cut into his skin, and he felt poison enter his blood stream. He felt slightly faint, but he managed to break the chain, although more poison entered his blood stream by doing this. This started going slightly fuzzy, and he felt Koga's foot connect with his rib cage. Inuyasha heard a few ribs crack. Inuyasha didn't give Koga the satisfaction of hearing him yelp in pain.

He felt a sword go through his back and could see the blade come out through his stomach and fell down in pain.

He rolled to his feet and tried to attack Koga, but he felt a sickle rip his stomach open some more. He caught a brief glimpse of Miroku fending off Ginta and Hakaku. Inuyasha got up and hit Kohaku on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. He mumbled, "Sorry kid," under his breath, and turned to face Koga.

"Wolf, you're going down for the last time!" Inuyasha used almost all his energy to run up and hit Koga with a brick on the side of the head, giving him a major head wound. Inuyasha flipped backward and landed beside Miroku, only to do a back hand spring to avoid Ginta's Fist of Death. Inuyasha managed to kick Ginta in the chest, while Miroku punched Hakaku in the gut then kneed him you-know-where. Both scampered away dragging Koga and Kohaku. Miroku was about to sit down, when Inuyasha motioned him over to the ledge.

Miroku looked over the ledge to see Ragtag about 3 feet from the top! Ragtag leapt up beside the two. "Hey, who are you two?" he panted slightly.

Miroku stepped towards Inuyasha so that if they needed to run Inuyasha could easily grab Miroku's wrist and run. "We're just common thieves. Got a problem with that? We would rather not have Inutaisho's right hand men having problems with us. We really care what they think," Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm. Miroku couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sorry, Ragtag," Miroku said to him, "My bro-friend here is in need of anger-management." Miroku had barley managed to keep from saying brother. Had he said brother, Ragtag being as at great deducing has he was, would have come to the conclusion that Inuyasha was an adopted brother. So to speak.

"I am not in need of anger-management!" Inuyasha yelled at him. He nearly lost his balance as the poison started taking affect. He blinked a few times in a vain attempt to clear his eyesight. He leaned ever so slightly on the wall behind him.

"I'm afraid you two have to come with me, especially you," he pointed at Inuyasha.

That was the signal Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's wrist and leapt off the building. He set Miroku down on the next building he reached, and they split up.

Inuyasha could smell Ragtag following him, and he sped up. He needed to lose Ragtag, and fast. The poison would soon throw him into unconsciousness. And just to make matters worse, tonight was the night of the New Moon. Ragtag was sure to know that, and would use it to his advantage.

Inuyasha felt a wave of pain wash over him, and he nearly fell 50 feet through the air. He had to lose Ragtag, then head for Kaede's for some medicine. _'Wait!' _Inuyasha thought to himself, _'Why don't I kill two birds with one stone? Kaede usually has so many herbs in her place, that demon senses are completely useless.' _He leapt off in the direction of Kaede's house with Ragtag so close, that he had even seen Inuyasha falter. Inuyasha could see the sun setting, _'Kami, if there is a Kami, I pray I make it to Kaede's in time.'

* * *

_

**(Ragtag's POV)**

I leapt up the last 3 feet, or so, and landed at the top to come face to face with a wounded and sour-faced hanyou with white hair and amber eyes, _'he reminds me a lot of Lord Inutaisho,' _I thought to myself, and a human with black hair tied in a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and purple eyes.

The human was wearing an open purple vest that at one time had a pocket on it, and slightly billowed white pants that had a few patches.

The hanyou, on the other hand, was wearing a white shirt, like one worn under a kimono, and red billowed pants. **(AN- Sorry to interrupt, but in the last chapter I meant to tell you that after they gave their bread to the kids, Inuyasha gave them his overcoat to keep them warm. Sorry! That's why Ah-Un singed Inuyasha. I know, really confusing. Sorry! It led me to my mistake when Inuyasha referred to the red coat he thought he was wearing, but really wasn't. Sorry again, I confused myself!)** The white shirt was blood stained, and ripped right around his stomach area.

Although the human did not, the hanyou looked familiar, "Hey, who are you two?" I asked, hoping to jog my memory.

The half demon spoke first, "We're just common thieves. Got a problem with that? We would rather not have Inutaisho's right hand men having problems with us. We really care what they think," his voice dripped with sarcasm. The human one couldn't help, but laugh.

'_Well he is sure as hell rude! I never did anything to offend him, did I? I don' remember ever doing anything rude.'_ Ragtag thought that being rude was just plain stupid, and refrained from doing rude things. Of course this rule didn't count when it came to Baronet. Baronet was the stupid one in Ragtag's mind, not himself.

"Sorry, Ragtag," the human said to me, "My bro-friend here is in need of anger-management," he said indicating the rude fool to his right.

"I am not in need of anger-management!" the half demon yelled at the human. I noticed that in doing so, he nearly lost his balance, I assumed he had been poisoned, and that the poison was starting to take affect. He blinked a few times, I assume in a vain attempt to clear his eyesight. He leaned ever so slightly on the wall behind him, but tried doing it so subtly, I realized that he was hoping I wouldn't notice.

"I'm afraid you two have to come with me, especially you," I pointed at the wounded one. The moment I said it, I knew I shouldn't have, and I mentally kicked myself in the head. The way I said it made it sound like I wanted to turn him in, and hand him over to the unconscious idiot, Koga, in exchange for the cash reward of $30,000. The price itself, kept increasing with every failure of Koga's.

"Wait!" I yelled, knowing they would run away.

I chased after them. Almost immediately, the two rug-rats split up. Out of instinct, I knew I should follow the hanyou, and follow the hanyou I did. I could smell the human following me, but I payed him no mind.

'_For being a wounded half-demon, he's fast as hell!'_ Ragtag thought to himself. Ragtag usually never cussed, but he hadn't had the time to beat the crap out of Baronet yet, otherwise he would be just fine. Plus they had run into a British man on the way here, and Ragtag loved the accent, and picked it right up.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

"Sir!" Ragtag rode up to Inutaisho with urgency in his voice, "I smell a wounded man up ahead! He's bleeding to death!"

Inutaisho kicked his horse hard in the gut, and rode up to the bloody, bleeding, British man, "Are you alright!"

The British was wearing a red shirt, you couldn't tell if it had originally been red, or just stained red. He had brown, thin, wavy hair with gray creeping it's way slowly throughout his mop of hair. He had stormy blue eyes, filled with fierce determination to live, and his mouth was set in grim determination to keep on going. He had high cheekbones, and had slight side burns. His left hand was stained red by blood, while he used his right hand to help move himself forward, while crawling on his knees.

The man looked at Inutaisho like he was an idiot, **(AN- Which is up for debate.)** "I f-feel, li-ike I've b-been through hell, and you got the gull, to ask me if I'm alright? I o-ought to set the bobby on you. All o' you!"

Inutaisho's answer was very bland, "Why yes, I do. It was a rhetorical question. You weren't suppose to answer."

Baronet, being the big pain in the butt that he is started talking, "Rhetorical- concerned with effect or style of writing and speaking; a rhetorical question is one asked solely to produce an effect (especially to make an assertion) rather than to elicit a reply."

"Thanks for the dictionary definition, Baronet," Ragtag's voice dripped with sarcasm, "We all really needed that."

"He's bloody insane," the British man was saying while looking at Baronet as if he had 13 heads, "Ow!" he yelped in pain as Inutaisho and Izayoi finished tying his bandages up, "Could you have pulled it any bloody tighter?"

"Yes, but we thought you'd hate it any tighter. So, where are you headed?" Inutaisho asked, hoping to help the man a little more. He was fun to talk to.

"I was headed to Agraba, were you all planing to go to?"

"Agraba," Ragtag stated.

"Well that's bloody brilliant! Could you chaps give me a bloody lift?" the man asked with excitement.

Izayoi whispered to Ragtag, "Can he say one sentence without bloody in it?"

"Of course you may."

"Oh, thank you!"

Ragtag whispered back, "Obviously, he can."

"Who woulda' guessed?" Baronet entered the conversation.

"Butt out!"

"Make me!"

"Will those to ever stop fighting?" Izayoi asked her husband.

"Only Kami knows."

The British man looked as if he was starting to have some second thoughts about going to Agraba with this group. He started praying to whatever the British equivalent of a god, _'Please let me live through this bloody madness. Amen.'_

Later , when they reached Agraba, the stranger, Ronald Rowling, found out he had bin riding with Lord Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi, Ragtag the Great, and Some Strange Drunk Imbecile. He thanked them, then left for home.

**/End Flashback/

* * *

**

As the sun was setting, Ragtag saw the boy falter, then, for n reason what-so-ever, Ragtag's demon senses diminished into nothing, and he lost sight of his target for awhile. He landed, and saw the source of the disturbance with his demon senses, an hut whose roof looked like it would collapse at any moment. Ragtag walked inside.

* * *

**At The Castle**

Everyone saw Ragtag talking with the two boys. After about a minute a high speed chase had managed to commence. Everyone just sat there for about 5 minutes in dead silence.

Then Sango managed to remember something very important, "Kohaku! He's hurt!" with speed matching that of a demon's, she rushed out the room and ran down the stairs.

Kagome ran after her, but instead of running down the stairs, she slid down the banister after her best friend.

After that, everyone started moving, almost like chain reaction. Inutaisho and Izayoi ran after the girls to help get the four wounded to the hospital beds in the West Wing.

Baronet, on the other hand, nearly flew down the stairs and out the door in search of Ragtag. 'Hopefully nothing bad happened to him,' Baronet thought inside his own head. Contrary to popular belief, Ragtag and Baronet were best friends. "Hell! They were practically blood brothers!" in the words of their favorite British friend.

Sango, Kagome, Inutaisho, and Izayoi all got to the huge oak doors all at the same time. Kagome, Sango, and Inutaisho proceeded in trying tho push the doors open, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not get the doors to open.

"Urg!" Sango flopped on the floor, panting, "We'll never get these stupid doors to open!" she slammed her hands into the ground, only causing her more pain.

"Uh, guys?"

"Not now dear!" Inutaisho shooed off his wife.

"Guys?"

"Not now!"

"Inutaisho Takahashi! You step away from that door right now!" Izayoi said in a stern, motherlike voice, causing the dog general to back off.

"Yes Mo-Izayoi. Sorry Mo-Izayoi," He looked like a child who had realized what he was doing was wrong.

Izayoi walked up to the doors and _pulled_ them open, "There," she proceeded in wiping imaginary dust off of her hands, "No sweat."

Inutaisho pulled her into a hug, then walked outside to see Ginta and Hakaku fall unconscious in the garden with and unconscious Koga and Kohaku.

"KOHAKU!" Sango carried him to the West Wing, with Kagome taking Koga, Izayoi taking Hakaku, and Inutaisho taking Ginta. Later they all woke up and told a _very_ biased story compared to what they had seen.

* * *

**Later**

Ragtag and Baronet walked through the front doors, exhausted. They had spent most of the time searching for the boy Ragtag had been following. Ragtag told Inutaisho all about what had happened before he fell asleep. Baronet had already gone to bed, and was snoozing on the floor. Inutaisho left them there. The next day they didn't wake up till 1, and they were so not afternoon people.

* * *

**Back to Inuyasha**

Inuyasha smelled Kaede's hut from where he was. Ran there and landed on the doorstep. He pushed open the door.

Inside was an aged old lady in her 70s at least. She had grey hair in a loose pony tail and her right eye was black, while her left was covered. So many wrinkles covered her skin, that if Inuyasha had a dollar for each one, he would never have to worry about money ever again. The shirt she wore was white, while her pants were red. Her outfit slightly resembled Inuyasha's own.

Her back was to Inuyasha, but she could sense him come in, "How my I help you, Inuyasha?"

She turned, and gasped. Inuyasha was covered in blood, barely standing, and transforming, right in front of her eyes.

"Help..." was all Inuyasha could manage before he fell in a heap of human on the floor.

"Kikyo! Get in here quickly!"

"Yes, Kaed-, OMG! What the hel-ck , happened!" Kaede forbid her from cussing, at least in her presence.

"I don't know, but we must help him, or he will die."

Kikyo quickly pulled Inuyasha into a bed, while Kaede's ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Why I help you?" she asked Ragtag, as he walked in.

"I was wondering- what the hell happened to him!" he asked, noticing Inuyasha.

"We aren't sure, but if you hold me up, he will most likely die. Now, state your business, and leave."

"Yes, of course. I was wondering if you had seen anyone run by lately?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Well thank you anyway. I hope he gets better," he said gesturing at the nearly dead boy on the cot, "I could take him to he palace hospital if you want."

"Come tomorrow afternoon, and he isn't better, then yes."

"Okay good bye!" Ragtag walked out in search of Inuyasha.

Kaede and Kikyo whet to healing Inuyasha, until Miroku came.

Miroku was breathless, and more stands of hair then usual, had come out of his pony tail, "Will he be okay?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo looked grave, but it was Kaede who answered, "I fear that at this rate, Inuyasha will die."

Miroku's back slid down the wall, till he was sitting on the floor. He looked completely shocked, "No way," he mumbled to himself, "there's just no way..."

* * *

**Ohhh! I'm so evil! Sorry all Inu fans, I'm an Inu fan, but the survival of Inuyasha depends on how reviews I get. I want to have 13 in all, so click the purple button at the bottom of the screen.**

**Okay, next chapter is: Escapes, And Escapades**

**Review Time!**

**Random Narrator: This is the time where your reviews go up, and Pure Shikon, The All Supreme Ruler Of All 5 Worlds, answers your reviews in front of everyone, unless you as PS not to.**

**Me: Thank you RN! Now:**

Princess Chihiro

Wow. I like. All my personalities are amused. (Except Sesshomaru, that is. He's furious. So I am amused and furious at the same time. I'm sure THAT amuses YOU.) Since I had chocolate cake last night, and since you wouldn't give me cake anyway, I'm NOT going to guess! HAH! And thank you for responding to my review. Keep up the good work!

**You are right, it does amuse me that Sesshomaru is furious! I love it! You should still guess even if there is the possibility of you not getting the cake, but that's only if you're mean to me. P So HA! Anytime! I love responding to reviews, it makes me feel like people are actually reading this story. It's my first and I have over 300 hits, but only 8 reviews. It's sad. Please keep on reading and reviewing!**

pinklove

This is a fantastic story. LMFAO Fluffy but I do love him. :P Although sometimes it's confusing so I have to read over again, most likely because there are a lot of characters and with similar names too. But nonetheless this is a good story. And please do update soon.

**Why thank you! I'm glad you think so! I just hate Fluffy, and love bashing him. In most of my story ideas Fluffy is evil! Sorry for all the characters with similar names. I didn't even realize that had done that! Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to avoid that. Thanks, and I will update when I've got 13 reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

dyingmiko06

Hey, I'm reviewing! lol. Okay, This is an awesome story and I could just hear u saying all the author's notes with ur sarcastic tone. heh heh. anyway, great job and u better update soon otherwise i'll show up in the middle of the night and make u write it! laughs yea right, if i woke u up in the middle of the night, u'd kill me. lol. anyway, ttyl. BTW, next time u see me...it'll be different...um...i'll look more like u than i ever did before...that's all i'm saying. neway, ttyl

**I love the name. Reminds me of when Naraku killed Kikyo. If memory serves me right, I think I was actually cheer for Naraku when he did that! I bet you could hear me saying every single author's note. Also, 'bout the waking me it the middle of the night, to late, I beat you to the punch. Right now it's 2 in the morning, though I would still kill you because I am as close to tired as I've ever been in my life, I think...See ya'. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**And last, but not least:**

BBVixenXoXo

I liked your story, and it was your first? Great job!

**Thank you, but about this being my first one, that is right and wrong. This is my first fic that more then 2 people have read, and my first on fanfiction, but I've written others, just never gone anywhere with them. Thanks for reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**

**Okay, the reviews are done, now pole time.**

**I'm thinking ahead because this will let more people be able to vote.**

**Genie:**

Genie From The Movie

Shippo

None

* * *

**Rug(s):**

1

2

More

None

* * *

**Wishes Granted To:**

Inuyasha & Miroku

Inuyasha

* * *

**Naraku's Assistants:**

Kanna & Kagura

Kanna

* * *

**Pairings:**

Inu/Kag

Kog/Kag

Mir/San

Sess/Kagu

Sess/Rin

Koha/Rin

Ship/Rin

Inu/No

Kag/No

Kog/No

Mir/No

San/No

Sess/No

Kagu/No

Rin/No

Koha/No

Ship/No

* * *

**(Some characters will only appear if certain pairings are picked.**

**Please vote, and only once in each category (for pairing category, only once for each person) or I'll have to send an assassin after you, or just not count your vote.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Escapes and Escapades

**Okay people. Today is kill the author day. Sorry, but I was gone for about a month with NO computer axcess, then I spent almost a week trying to catch up. Gomen! I still haven't caught up, but I have people ready to kill me. Here's chapter 5.**

**Escapes and Escapades**

**Recap:** Miroku was breathless, and more stands of hair then usual, had come out of his pony tail, "Will he be okay?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo looked grave, but it was Kaede who answered, "I fear that at this rate, Inuyasha will die."

Miroku's back slid down the wall, till he was sitting on the floor. He looked completely shocked, "No way," he mumbled to himself, "there's just no way..."

Miroku quickly lept up, "Is there any way to save him?"

"Only if you can speed up the sun," answered Kaede.

"What if we had better medicine? I could get what you need from the palace!"

"That may work," Kaede began thinking **(it's a miracle!)**, "but what if you're caught?"

"I'll risk it. Inuyasha's my brother. Plus, I would likely get caught by Kouga before my next meal!"

All: Sweatdrop.

"All right, now pay attention," Miroku leaned in closer, "LET ME BREATH, DANGIT!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" Miroku lept back quickly.

"The potion I need is in a clear round bottle with a thin lip, DON'T THINK HETAI THOUGHTS!" for a 60 some year old woman, she can yell like hell! "The liquid inside is the purest of golds. Get this for me, and Inuyasha has a chance. Hurry!"

Miroku was out the door by the 'get this' and halfway down the road by the 'Hurry!'

Inutaisho went to the library after carring Ragtag and Baronet to their designated bedrooms. He was just about to pick up the book, 'Reliving Stress for Dummies,' when he heard the crash of a window breaking. The demon general jumped about a foot before "gracefully" landing on his rear end, his reading glasses ascue. **(I always thought Inutaisho with reading glasses would be hilarious!)**

Inutaisho was dazed for a moment before relizing that the "snow" that was falling was acutally all of his important documents. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran after the source of the noise.

He ran around the corner to see a broken window and a shadow running around the _other_ corner. He began following the scent to the hospital room. He ran ever swifter, wondering why he was the only one who heard the breaking glass.

Violet eyes looked through the high class quality glass window. His violet, indigo eyes serched around for any guards or signs movement in the nearby area. When he found none he broke the window open and jumped through, receiving a few cuts from the broken glass on the floor and still in the frame. He jumped in and ran around the corner to the hospital. He could hear someone running behind him.

He knew if he ran straight into the hospital room he would be cornered, so he ran past the door to risk it, and try to loop back. It likely wouldn't work, but he'd _have_ to try it.

Inutaisho ran right by the window, chasing after the boy from earlier. He ran after the boy without looking at his surroundings. If he had, he might have seen the black silhouette at the window, but his mind was on stopping the intruder in front of him.

He ran after the boy. They ran past the hospital, the library, and the kitchens. By this point Inutaisho was close enough that he could see the boy's jet black hair was held back by a worn piece of leather. It looked as if it didn't get washed properly very often. He was wearing a blue, open vest, white pants, and was bare foot.

Right as they were running past the Throne Room, Inutaisho managed to grip the back of the boy's vest, pulling him backwards and off his feet!

Miroku ran past the hospital, library, and kitchens, but he knew he would be caught before he had a chance to loop back to the hospital. He ran as hard as he could, but he could still feel someone grab the back of his shirt. He turned his head, and saw Inutaisho's face. Inutaisho looked at him with triumph in his eyes, and Miroku just smiled.

**Cliffhanger! Wwwhhheee! I felt Miroku should get caught and fail, just because I didn't get enough reviews! I was one short, so now Miroku got caught because of that. Not my fault, yours. But thanks to my four reviewers! Good job!**

**Now for reviews:**

kitit:

WOW! I love aladdin and InuYasha you totally have the best idea for a fanfic i've ever read!  
You should put the genie from the movie in it i thought that you'd make shippo like Abu or something

Same with the carpet the one from the movie

Miroku and InuYasha deserve wishes.

You can't just have Kanna and no Kagura

You've written a great fic so far but sorry this is just my oppinion i don't like 1st person pov's i think they suck.

Write again soon!

**I love Aladdin too! It rules! Thanks! You'll find out who the genie will be soon. I have read a lot of fanfics where Shippo is Abu, but I wanted to change it. I don't know about the rugs, but the assistants am pretty sure on, thanks to you!**

**Yeah…about the POV thing. I usually don't do that, but I felt really bad for having not updated in…forever, so I tried to write a long chapter. This one wasn't nearly as long, but I wanted to leave it where it was. I know what will happen in the next few chapters, but all Inu lovers (myself included) will hate me for the next chapter.**

pinklove:

glares I will kill you if you don't update! throws a fit Just a kidding. :P But seriously though, you better update you hear me?

Okay, now Imma vote.

Genie: Shippo

Rugs:2 definitely (sorry I'm also thinking ahead when I say two. Haha. grins)

Wishes granted to: Inu and Miroku

Naraku's Assistants: Kanna

Pairings: Yay! Me fave!

Okay...

Inu/Kag holds up banner

Mir/San

Sess/Rin Oh, such a shame you hate Fluffy. lol I love him. glomps

Well, all done.

**I updated, so calm down!**

**I already know who the genie is gonna be, and I think I _am_ gonna have carpets, I'm still not completely sure. I've got a really good idea on the assitants part, but I'm still not sure. And I know what the pairing are going to be…I think. --'**

Princess Chihiro:

HOORAY, you updated! HALLELUJAH! (I wonder how many times I've typed that today...go check your email.)

Why was Kohaku with Koga? Don't make him evil...

Kagome's dad's an idiot.

Here are my votes:

The genie should be Shippo or the movie, but I go with Shippo cause I want him in the story. But you MUST have a genie as far as I'm concerned.

Inuyasha should be granted wishes, not Miroku. No particular reason. But on one condition: they cannot contain any Fluffy-bashing wishes, kay? PRETTY PLEASE?

Also, for the pairing - Inu/Kagome, but I would not mind Sess/Rin either (cause I am a Fluffy lover, of course).

I forgot what else I was going to say, so keep it up! I also love Ragtag and Baronet. Also, I read "the other story" - chapter three was REALLY weird and why is the kid named Xavia? Xavia is MY character... sobs Oh, well. Hey, I've got chapter 3 done, and I'm going to email it to you. Sorry about this really long review... UPDATE SOON PLEASE! – PriChi

**Quick note for you, the music in the 4 Harry Potter Movie is the same for when the Bulgarians come in and when Krum's school comes in. Just thought you ought to know.**

**Yea. I finally updated. Kohaku was with Koga cause I needed a 4th person. Kagome's _grandpa_ is an idiot. Shut up.**

**I _will_ have a genie and Shippo. I've just in the last half hour decided who the genie will be. You'll find out next chapter.**

**No Fluffy bashing! Not fair! Aww, well. I'm still uncertain on the wish part.**

**I have a good idea on the pairing though.**

**I like Ragtag and Baronet too, but Ragtag is _so_ much cooler. Here's the next chapter!**

dyingmiko06:

You stole the begining from 3 Muskateers. Me and Vinny have seen that movie a billion times. And Ronald Rowling wasn't that hard to figure out. lol.

Anyway, hope ur having more fun at ur grandparents house than i am at camp. Update soon and ttyl!

BTW, GREAT CHAPTER! OH, and u r so evil! oh, and i said back-breaking bear hug 5 times! lol.

Ttyl

**I know I'm evil, tell me something I _don't_ already know. I relize I "stole" the beginning from the Three Muskateers. As for the Ronald Rowling, I wrote it, because it was obviously British. I had a good time, thanks, but I still apologize for the long wait. Sorry! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Please review! You can flame me if you want. I could use a good laugh, plus I'm really cold, being in the basement all the time. PLEASE WRITE _SOMETHING_! I don't care if it's rude or nice, just write!**

**Also, I still want to know everyone's opinion on all the voting, and I will take your votes into consideration. Please R&R!**


	6. Fakes and Escapes

**Okay. Sorry time.**

**I'm sorry the last chap was so short.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this out faster.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this up before dyingmiko06 got back.**

**GOMEN!**

**Okay. Here's the chap.**

**Fakes and Escapes**

**Recap:**

He ran as hard as he could, but he could still feel someone grab the back of his shirt. He turned his head, and saw Inutaisho's face. Inutaisho looked at him with triumph in his eyes, and Miroku just smiled.

* * *

Inutaisho looked at the boy and was aware something was up. He began running back, while dragging Miroku behind, when he heard the second chrash of glass that night. He ran back in the direction he had come from and Miroku managed to follow with ease. He came across the door to the hospital area and opened the door.

He saw a dark figure holding a bottle of green liquid in his hands. The mysterious person relized he had been seen. He quickly hopped out the window, but Inutaisho was too quick. He jumped to the window and reached out. He barely managed to grip the boy's wrist. Inutaisho had a really bad hold and need to use both hands to keep himself from letting the boy go. Though all this strain Inutaisho managed to notice something he had seriously overlooked. He took a quick intake of breath.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of crashing glass. She thought she had heard it earlier, but she had fallen back to sleep. Now she was wide awake. She went over to Sango's bed and proceeded in poking her. Poke, "Sango," she wispered. "What?" Sango would groan. Poke. "Sango." "What?" Poke. "Sango." "What?" Pok- "What the hell do you want!"

Kagome jumped back while Sango grudgingly got out of her nice warm bed. "This better be go-" she cut short by the third crash of the night. Kagome shreiked. "KAGOME! CALM DOWN! I CAN'T HEAR!"

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled, "It just scared me, that's all…"

"Come on! Let's go see what the entire ruckus is about!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why not? It's not like it's a burglar, or some poor person, or something. Right?"

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt just to take a look…"

"And if there _is_ any real danger, you can just scream! Everyone within 10 miles will be able to hear you!"

"If I weren't so scared right now, I'd be really mad at you."

"I know!" -

**-Death Glare-**

"Come on Kags, you know I was just messing with you. Plus, who woke whom up in the middle of the night?"

"Uh yeah…about that…eh he…Sorry?"

"Oh, forget it. Let's go!"

They rushed down out of the royal green **(yes, green)** room and down the royal red **(yes red)** halls with- what else- _royal_ gold trimming and ran on the soft royal blue **(finally!)** rug. They ran towards the sound of yelling and hitting. The finally came upon the door to the medical room. Just as they were about to open the door, some one beat them to it, and practically ran them down, "Sorry!" he quickly yelled as he raced down the halls.

"Well that was rude!"

"Kagome! Calm down!"

"I hate incosiderate jerks! I'll make sure _he's_ fired!"

Sigh. "Just come on!"

They opened it to find Inutaisho and the boy from earlier fighting!

* * *

Inutaisho managed to pull the boy into the room. Now, with the light on his face, Inutaisho could clearly see the boy. He looked exactally like the one he had caught only moments before. He quickly relised he had let the first boy go. Inutaisho turned around, but no one was there. He looked in the medicine cupboard and saw that one of the jars-filled with a golden liquid- was missing.

Inutaisho internally swore and turned to the second boy who was attempting to escape. **(AN- Very poorly I might add)** "Hold it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the boy began squirming and was impossible to hold. It soon became a wrestling match as the 2 duked it out.

They both heard the door open, and if they were really smart, would have waited for the other to look before looking, or risk losing the "match." Instead the second boy looked at the two women coming through the door.

Inutaisho used this to his advantage and quickly over came the boy.

Sango was the first person to react to the situation, "It looks like the boy from earlier!"

"Erm…Sango, I hate to break it to you…"

"What Inutaisho-sama?"

"Inutaisho's fine. Anyway! It's well…3 in the morn-"

"**WHAT!"** came the shrill shreik of both girls.

Neither boy had a chance to cover their ears. "Erg!" Inutaisho's teeth grounded together as he resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"I-I can't take it!" Miroku's voice went from a deep soothing voice to a childish, almost girly voice and he transformed into a young kitsune.

"What!" Sango was more disapponted then surprised. Her Prince Charming had just revealed himself as a child.

Kagome was, on the other hand, thrilled, "He's _SOOOO_ **CUTE!**" she picked him up and was about to pet him when he spoke.

"HEY! Put me down! I'm the fearsome warrior Shippo!"

"But you're just a little kid. Oh I get it…," Kagome began acting like a mother would, and played along.

"No! I'm serious! Mir- my dad taught me lots of tric- attacks! Watch! FOX FIRE!" suddenly the boy began multiplying, _'Now they'll never find out which one is real, and I can escape!'_

The Shippos heard a deep voice laughing and, in unison, all the Shippos turned their heads to the direction of the noise. Like wise, did everyone else in the room.

* * *

Miroku ran out of the castle with atleast 20 guards after him, _'I never relised how hard it was to be famous!'_ "Whoa!" he felt the nick of a spear. _'Seems their aim is getting better and better every day. Dangit. Oh well, only makes it more exciting!'_

Miroku jumped the stone wall and landed on the main road of the market place. Have you ever been in a school or library at night after it's closed? If you have, you know how eerily quiet it can be. Well, it wasn't like that. Ususally the area was loud and bustling during the day and at night calm, peaceful, relaxing. Those are bad words to describe what it was like now. Gaurds were shouting right and left, "He went this way!" or "Cover me, cover me!" or other stupid and unnessasary things.

Miroku quickly picked his way though the streets and managed to dodge the gaurds. He soon came to Kaede's hut. He ran in, "I've got the medic-" Miroku quickly noticed the pained expression on Kikyo's face and Kaede's grave look, "Please…don't tell me he's…" Miroku trailed off as Kaede slowly nodded her head. "N-no. Please, please tell me you're joking!" Miroku was practically begging for them to be lieing.

"I'm afraid it's true, Inuyasha has passed on." Kaede's face looked more worn and weary then ever.

"W-well, w-we can still try the medicine, I mean, it might just work! What have we got to lose?"

"Ye may try, but it will do ye little good."

"Well I'm still gonna try!"

Miroku shoved the bottle's lip into Inuyasha mouth and tipped the bottle so that the golden liquid ran down his throat. Well…_mainly_ down his throat. A lot got on his clothing, too.

Miroku placed Inuyasha back down on his "bed" and waited.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

3 minutes and 1 second.

3 minutes and 2 seconds.

3 minutes and 4 seconds.

3 minutes and 5 seconds.

At this point it was evedent. Inuyasha was dead.

Kikyo broke down and cried. Kaede said a prayer for him. Miroku just looked shell shocked. Each in their own unique(ish) way was mourning the death of Inuyasha.

* * *

The Shippos heard a deep voice laughing and, in unison, all the Shippos turned their heads to the direction of the noise. Like wise, did everyone else in the room.

The laughing was coming from…Inutaisho! He was saying to himself more than anyone else in the room, but they still all heard it, it was something along the lines of, "I told him! I good and well warned him!"

"Umm…Inutaisho-sama? Are you okay?" asked Sango, backing away slowly.

"Y-yes." He began to regain his composure. "Hey, you!" he pointed right to the real Shippo.

"Yes?" They all answered in unison.

"Your name is Shippo, right?"

"Ye-yes."

"Was your father Youko Kurama?" **(Yes Yu Yu Hakusho fans, just like the Youko Kurama in there. I'm too lazy to think up an original name. This is why I write fanfictions. This doesn't pertain to the story line.)**

"Maybe, why?"

"Oh, we go _way_ back. A few 1,000 years I believe. Anyway were great friends way back when, but when he went in to the theviery business, we lost touch. Please, tell me, what's happened to him and his old batty friend?"

Shippo began crying, "Oh! You poor thing!" Kagome began cooing, "It's all right, you'll be okay. Now, what's the matter?"

"Well, it happened during one of their heists…" Inutaisho do not like where this was going, "you see, they were stealing this really valuable mirror…" no, Inutaisho do _not_ like where this was going, "and Kuronue's pendant broke off. He went back to grab it and got caught in a bamboo trap. He told Dad to go, but he didn't listen. He ran back to save Kuronue, and…and…" he began to sob again.

"And he was caught," Inutaisho said really depressingly. "Where have you been staying since, Shippo?"

"Well I've been living with Inu- on the streets where ever I can." _'Dangit! I almost told them **again!** I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut, or Inuyasha will shut it for good!'_

"What?" Kagome practically screamed, "You shouldn't be living on the streets! That's unsanitary! You'll just have to stay at the palace with us!" She said it in a 'It's going to happen or else!" and nobody likes incurring Kagome's wrath.

Kagome and Sango began sheperding Shippo out.

Sango got halfway down the hallway when she relized that her slipper had fallen off. She quickly excused herself and went slipper hunting. She ended up back in the hospital area and found not 1, but **2** things. Her slipper and a stunned Inutaisho.

"Uh…Inutaisho-sama, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he uttered as he was jerked from his thoughts, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm just fine, thanks. I think I'll head back to bed know. I suggeat you do too."

"Yeah! I was just grabbing my slipper; I guess it fell off during the entire ruckus. Good night!"

"Good night, Sango," and under his breath, "Untill next time, theif."

* * *

**Okay, the ending made Inutaisho sound really sinsister, but it was not meant to make him sound evil, it just unintentionally did.**

**Sorry that this was another short chapter, but I really need to finish writing the first chapter in my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, Emo Teen Not So Gay Guys, my Hikaru no Go fanfic, Akira's Reason For Being Quite. It also would have been longer, but my computer was being a jack, and wouldn't let me like add a letter to a word from earlier without earsing the letter in front of it. I make my chaps long through editing.**

**Heads up. During the school year I get A LOT less writing done. Please don't sue me. There's already this guy from band who wants to sue me under 3 different charges.**

**This chapter was dedicated to:**

wicked-omen

Kagome's Girl

Princess Chihiro

dyingmiko06

pinklove

kitit

BBVixenXoXo

lilshortydudette

QT102

Demoness Blaze

The 374 hits to the first chap

The 104 hits to the second chap

The 149 hits to the third chap

The 77 hits to the forth chap

The 32 hits to the fifth chap

Blue-Souled Priestess

And the 168 hits to my profile page, which has been updated.

**All these people have either reviewed me, put me on their favorite authors list, has put my story on their alert list, have put my story on their favorites list, or have done multiple. Thank you peoples! You all rule! I'll soon be updating my profile page again, hopefully this weekend, and I shall soon have the other 2 stories up.

* * *

**

**Okay, Review Time!**

wicked-omen

I really like your stories and I hope that you up-date soon.

**Thank you! Here's your new update! Hope you like it!**

Kagome's Girl

YAY! An actual GOOD Aladdin story. I found the story but i somehow lost it. Anyways, LET INU INU LIVE! And let Miroku say something stupid. Bash Fluffykins as much as you want, I don't care. I beg you, please don't make Inu fall for Kikyo, blech I hate her. Update soon! Please?

K? Ja Ne!

Kagome's Girl

**Thank you! I knew it was a great story! (Crowd starts throwing tomatos.) Okay, okay! I'm joking! I've got an ego problem, but thanks! As you see, Inu has died. I will make Miroku say something stupid, but I need ideas. I tend to anyway. FLUFFY SUCKS! Inu won't fall for Kikyo. Kikyo sucks! Here's your update!**

Princess Chihiro

I like. I like Miroku getting caught, too. I like Inutaisho, I like Inuyasha, I hate Kikyo...  
but...  
Haku is bishounen! everyone sweat drops  
OKAY, that was not my point. I love Fluffy!  
Update quickly wo kudasai. Although this was short, I liked the chapter very much (mainly because now Inutaisho has an excuse to find Inu...or for Kagome to find him...whatever). My two main points are the following: nice chapter and UPDATE, DANGIT!  
Thank you. – PriChi

**I think you like too many things. Haku is not bishounen! Get over it! Fluffy SUCKS! I've said it before, and I'll say it again! FLUFFY SUCKS! It was a short chap, and I'm sorry! Although, it wasn't bad for being so short. Thank you! I have!**

dyingmiko06

Fine. I'll tell u something u don't know. You know who, actually got a girl that can't beat the crap out of him everyday. lol. Something else u don't know is...i leave for Florida in almost 2 days...joy...anyway, great chapter. way too short in my opinion but great chapter anyway. Anyway, u better update soon! i want to read two chapters when i get back in over a week, k?

Ja Na!

**Great. Don't care, but she should. I know THAT. Gees, you even told me! Yes, way to short. Gomen. Updated. That last request will not be happening. Hope you like!

* * *

**

**Okay, next chapter: Pranks and Meetings**

**Please review, PLEASE! Thank you!**


	7. Pranks and Meetings

**I'm baa-aack! (Dun, dun, din, dun!!!!) (Wait, that was wrong, let me try that again.) (Dun, dun, dun, dun!!!!) Sorry for the wait, but we got a new computer. I was a dud, so a week or two later we got a second one, a new one. Trust me, computer troubles.**

**Disclaimer- No owny**

**Okay, here's the chap:**

**Pranks and Meetings**

**Recap:**

"Good night, Sango," and under his breath, "Until next time, thief."

* * *

Kikyo broke down and cried. Kaede said a prayer for him. Miroku just looked shell shocked. Each in their own unique(ish) way was mourning the death of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Great. You just had to go and die, did you Inuyasha!" Miroku started getting really mad and Inuyasha's dead body, "You loser! You just had to go and kick the bucket! You-you-you-IDIOT!"

"Excuse me! You would be dead if it weren't for me!"

"I-Inuy-yasha?!"

"Now who's an idiot?"

"You jerk!" Miroku put Inuyasha in a headlock.

"Arg!"

"I-Inyasha!" Kikyo pounced on Inuyasha and began glomping him. "Aaaahhhhh!!! No Kikyo! I will not go out with you!"

"Aww…why not? It's not like you already have a girlfriend."

"I'm not interested in any girls."

The boys soon went back to fighting.

* * *

"Sigh. I hate this whole suitor business," Kagome's grandpa mumbled to himself.

"My lord, you called?" Naraku walked in dresses in his usually attire of black.

'_I don't remember calling for him…Oh well.'_

"My lord, you look troubled, how may I help?" Naraku flashed one of his famous sickening smiles.

"It's this whole marriage thing. I can't seem to find anyone suitable from Kagome. She didn't like Sesshomaru, Hobo-I meant Hojo-, Hiten, Manten, Jakotsu,-"

Naraku thought to himself, _'Well, he **was** gay.'_

"Or the rest. I can't even remember all of them!"

"Welllll, I may be able to be of service."

"Really!"

"Of course, it will require the use of a mystic black pearl…" Naraku looked pointedly at the black pearl necklace Taro was wearing.

"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that. Sorry." : )

"I," grr… "Said," grr… "It would require the use of the black pearl you're wearing…"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Taro pulled the necklace off, and handed it to Naraku.

Mumble, mumble, I did, mumble, mumble.

"Naraku, are you alright?"

"Yes, your majesty, just dashing," Naraku flashed another one of his sickening smiles, "thank you so much for understanding."

"Certainly. Please, tell me the results when you're done!"

"Certainly." Naraku walked out, then walked quickly to the nearest bathroom. He placed the necklace in his pocket, then proceeded in washing out his mouth vigorously with soap and water.

"Come now, the food isn't that bad!" Naraku looked up to see Inutaisho laughing at him.

"No…it's just fine…" Naraku quickly walked away leaving Inutaisho to listen to his retreating footsteps. Had he not felt right then, Inutaisho would have dumped the tea on the table beside him, all over Naraku's head. He had never liked Naraku.

* * *

**(That night)**

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked.

Sango had been on her midnight tours of the hall, like she did every night, when she caught Kagome sneaking out of her room.

"Oh, uh, hey Sango! What are you doing?"

"I just asked you that. Why are you sneaking out of your room?"

"Well…uh…"

"Kagome," Sango's posture screamed, "I want an answer!!!", but she just said, "Don't try to lie to me, I know you to well."

Kagome sighed, "I'm sneaking out to see the world. Please don't tell anyone! Please!"

Sango nearly laughed, but instead just said, "Only under one condition."

Sango laughed at the face Kagome was making, "That you let me come along!"

"Sure!" Sango ran back to her room, and quickly changed into some everyday, on the streets, clothes. After seeing what Kagome wanted to wear, Sango quickly rushed back into her closet, and grabbed some more clothes. "Here."

Sango held up a brown sleeveless shirt, a green sash, and a long, dirt covered skirt. She also grabbed some moccasin like shoes and a long brown hooded cloak.

Kagome quickly ran to her room and changed put of her dress, with a bright green top, a deep blue skirt, and her soft purple socks. She put on her new clothes and noticed-with some disgust-that it had a faint odor, and not a good one.

Kagome ran into the hall, and nearly ran into Sango. "S-sorr-what the?!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango. Wow! That looks great on you!"

Sango blushed, "T-thanks." Sango was wearing a long green skirt with a pink hemming, a white and light pink long sleeve shirt, black gloves, and flip flops. **(What she wears in the series when not dressed as a demon slayer.)** "Where did you get that?"

"I-I got it when I last went to the marketplace. Does it really look okay?"

"Okay? It looks great!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

**(So, many girly compliments and changes later…)**

"Bye, Kirara. We'll be back soon!" Sango rubbed her one last time before she began climbing the tree by the wall. "Kagome, I'll go first and you follow me. I've done this before," Sango added before Kagome could protest.

They both hopped over the wall with the morning sun beginning to rise.

* * *

"Miroku, you idiot! Move your ass!"

"Really Inuyasha! I can't believe you!"

"God, quit being a hentai!"

"How can I with all the beautiful girls around?"

Inuyasha looked absolutely disgusted. "Miroku, that's just nasty!"

"Would you two quit bickering?!" Inuyasha and Miroku both turned to see Shippo glaring at them.

"Hey Shippo!" Miroku greeted, "How did you get out? We thought you were a goner for sure!"

"Ha! As if! I got out all on my own!"

"Hey, fox boy!" all three of the men sitting on top of the tent, looked down at the new voice. "Hey! Shippo, where did you go?" It was Inutaisho.

"Oh yeah, runt, 'I got out all on my own' my a! What is this, recess for you?"

Shippo looked down sheepishly, "Y-yeah…"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Inuyasha laughed so hard he nearly fell off the tent. "I wasn't serious…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku punched him hard in the face, "If you don't shut up, we're gonna get caught!" That caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey," Inuyasha got an evil glint in his eyes, "I got an idea."

"What?" Miroku asked.

"He's looking for Shippo, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Miroku had one of his little confused looks.

"So, this!" Inuyasha kicked Shippo off the roof of the tent, and right under Inutaisho's feet, causing the demon lord to fall on his face!

"Crap!" Inuyasha swore, "I didn't mean to knock the poor loser down!"

"I hope you do realize that you're talking about Inutaisho-sama, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just making sure we were talking about the same person. Anyway, you should just be glad Kaede gave us an ample supply of incense; otherwise he would be able to pick up our scents easy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll thank her later." _'Not likely.'_

'_Not likely,'_ Miroku thought to himself. "Anyway, look what I got!"

"Wah?" Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku holding up two melons.

"Heh, nice one."

"Thank you, o rude one," Miroku mock bowed.

"Aw…don't be that way!" Inuyasha began reaching for one.

"Here." Miroku handed Inuyasha one of the striped water melons.

"Yes!" Inuyasha cheered, "My favorite! Chalk full o' seeds!" Inuyasha began eating, only to notice that Miroku wasn't even touching his melon. "Uh…hello!" Inuyasha snatched Miroku's melon; then began waving one hand in front of Miroku's face, while using the other to eat his own melon, saving Miroku's for later.

"Inuyasha, give me back my melon!" Inuyasha grumbled something incoherently and gave back said melon.

After Miroku got his melon back, and had cooled down, Inuyasha finally ventured to ask the question that had been annoying him for awhile. "Hey, Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you looking at before?"

Miroku looked at Inu funny, "Huh?" Miroku thought hard, "Oh yeah! Right before you stole my melon!"

"Yeah, yeah, just answer the dang question!" Inuyasha was seriously P.O.ed

"Well," an anger mark appeared on Miroku's head, "I _was_ looking at a _very_ pretty woman, until _someone_ stole my melon!"

"Yeah, well, you got it back, didn't you? So quit lacing your venom on me."

"Whatever." Miroku ate his melon, remembering he should show humility. Even to Inuyasha.

* * *

**(At the Palace)**

Naraku was strolling down the hallway. He turned a corner and he collided with Inutaisho. **(Sorry, I just love their "confrontations.")** "What the?!"

"Sorry, Naraku!" Inutaisho apologized.

"Watch where you are going," Naraku replied rudely to Inutaisho, turning and continuing to walk down the hall.

Inutaisho looked incredulously at Naraku's back; then stuck out his tongue.

Naraku walked to a wall, glanced around to make sure no prying eyes saw him. He pressed his hand against the wall, and it flew open slowly and dramatically. He stepped though, and was greeted by Kagura.

"Master, have you acquired what you wished for?" Kagura asked, shielding the bottom of her face with her white and red fan.

"Yes. Now get _it_ ready."

"_It,_ sir?"

"Yes, you know…_it_"

"Sorry sir, but I don't know what you're talking about," Kagura smiled behind her fan.

Naraku was very mad now, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I'm sorry sir; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Grr…the…the" Naraku muttered something incoherently.

"Excuse me?"

"Mutter, mutter…"

"What?"

"THE CRYSTAL BALL!" Naraku yelled very loudly.

Kagura just smiled behind her fan, and left to set up the generators need to fuel 'the crystal ball.'

* * *

**(Much Later)**

"Naraku, how much more wind do you need to perform your 'ritual?'"

"Just keep going!" Naraku laughed evilly as he threatened Kagura by waving her heart around slightly.

Kagura made a face and flicked the wrist of the hand holding her fan, letting off a large gust of wind.

Naraku placed the black pearl necklace on top of the glowing crystal ball. He stared intently at the crystal ball. The fog began clearing to show…to show… "A HALF BREED! A HALF BREED AND A MORTAL!!" saying Naraku was pissed would be an under statement.

Naraku stormed out fuming; leaving Kagura confused. She looked at the crystal ball, and laughed. She walked out and headed to the kitchen to get some green tea.

* * *

**(Sunset)**

"Wow!" Kagome's eyes widened, as her smile became larger, "The sunset is even prettier from here then from the palace!"

Sango smiled at Kagome's childishness. "Yeah, it is…"

Just as the sun set, both Kagome and Sango heard someone struggling behind them. They turned to see a little boy trying to reach an apple off of one of the carts. Kagome got a very sympathetic look on her face and grabbed one of the apples.

"Here you go," Kagome offered the apple to the little boy with a smile.

The little boy nodded his head in thanks while Kagome patted his head, and then he ran off with a smile.

Sango gasped and Kagome looked up and saw a pot bellied man with a big dark beard and an angry look on his face. "Well, where is your money?" he asked.

"M-money? What are you-?"

"Do you know what happens to thieves?!"

"What?!" The man grabbed Kagome's wrist while pulling out a knife.

"An eye for an eye."

"Kagome!" Sango looked horror struck.

"Wait a second!" Sango, Kagome, and the bearded man turned to see a man with his black hair pulled back into a rat tail. What captured Sango the most was his deep violet eyes. There was a man (?) behind him with long black hair who seemed to be annoyed to be there.

"I'm so sorry," Sango saw him swipe an apple, offering it to the bearded man. "My sister has a little…problem." He pretended to be whispering to the man. "I'm very sorry; we'll just be going now."

The man stared dumbly looking at the apple in his hand till he noticed that it had his label on it. "Hey! You thieves!"

The man with the shorter hair grabbed Sango and Kagome's hands, while the other man tripped the fat man, yelling, "Go Miroku!"

Sango and Kagome ran in step with the man named Miroku, while the other ran behind them, quickly catching up. "Inuyasha, run ahead and clear the path, for us!"

"Yes, _mother_," Inuyasha grunted back, running inhumanly ahead.

* * *

**(A Little While Later)**

"Umm," Kagome was breathing slightly harder then usual, "Can we…slow down…please?!"

Miroku glanced around, "Yes, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, what are two pretty young girls like you doing in a place like this?"

Kagome began to explain, "Well-" until…

"Hey, Miroku!" All three turned to see Inuyasha **(human)** standing down the path with an annoyed look on his face, "Come on! Hurry up or I'll go without you!"

Miroku flashed a thumb up. He sighed and turned back to the girls, "Sorry 'bout him. Come on, you tell us when we get back." He flashed them a grin until Sango blushed, got an angry look on her face, and slapped him so hard across face, Kagome swore her heard a crack.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled loudly in Miroku's ear. Miroku visually cringed for the assault to his ear. Kagome just slapped he forehead. _'And for a moment there, I thought he was kind a heroic…'_

"Hey!" Sango and Miroku were busy **(Sango hitting Miroku, and Miroku acting like a perv)**, and didn't look, but Kagome did. She was met with a pair of annoyed, but warm chocolate brown eyes, "What's taking…" Inuyasha sweat dropped when he saw what was going on with Miroku and Sango. "I should'a known…" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "Sorry 'bout him. Hey, Miroku, let's get going!"

Miroku finally released himself from Sango's grasp, "Well, I guess we'll just see you two girls around, then!" Miroku waved goodbye, while Inuyasha just turned around.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted to them. Miroku turned around, and Inuyasha just stopped. "I was wondering if we could maybe stay with you 2 tonight." Inuyasha looked incredulously at both of them, "I mean, we don't have a place to spend the night and all…please?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look; Inuyasha groaned, knowing what Miroku was going to say, "Of course you may!"

Kagome smiled, and Sango glared, muttering an 'I'm going to watch you carefully.'

* * *

**(About 10 Minutes Later)**

"Okay, our house is at the top of this wall." Both girls looked up to see a wall that looked vaguely familiar. "Do you think you can climb it?" Miroku asked them.

Sango glared at him, "Do we look like dedicated rock climbers?"

"I guess I'll take that as a no." Miroku sighed, "Guess we'll have to carry you guys up."

Miroku looked at Sango, "You get on my back, and your sister can get on Inuyasha's."

"We're not sisters." Kagome voiced.

"Sorry, you two looked so much alike. Well, come on then."

Sango delicately climbed onto Miroku's back, while Kagome clambered onto Inuyasha's. "Hold on tight," Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome smiled at his protectiveness. "I don't want to be responsible for some wench's death." Kagome glared at him, and would have pounded him, if not for the fear of falling.

* * *

By the time everyone reached the top, Kagome wanted to rip Inuyasha's head off, a lot. Miroku saw Kagome's anger and scolded Inuyasha, "Inu, you should be nicer to guests."

"Look who's talking, perv."

"I can't help what my hands do."

"Yeah right, you stupid human," Inuyasha growled at him.

Kagome looked puzzled, "What do you mean, human?"

"Feh. Never mind. Just go to bed. You guys can sleep over there." Inuyasha pointed to his and Miroku's beds in the corner. Just then, both of the girls' stomachs growled. They laughed nevously.

"Here," Miroku offered his untouched apple to Sango with a smile. Sango blushed and nodded, taking the apple.

"Wench!" Kagome turned to throw an insult at the long-haired boy, when she saw something flying through the air towards her. She caught it and saw that it was Inuyasha's apple. She smiled thankfully and dug in.

"So," Miroku asked, "What are you two doing in the marketplace? You've obviously never been there before."

Kagome looked down while slightly blushing. "Well…my grandfather's forcing me to get married, so I ran away."

"And I came with her."

"Oh…"

"Feh. Well, that sucks. Good luck with the running away."

"What?" Kagome didn't understand what he meant.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked down at his hand, "You can't run away from anything," he clenched his fist, "no matter how hard you try."

* * *

**Well, here we go, here's chapter 7!**

**Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power.**

**Sorry, little do dad, I liked from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Sorry, I meant to get this up Friday, but I had different computer troubles then what I mentioned at the beginning.

* * *

**

**Review Time!**

pinklove

Yay. Another chapter:D smiley smiley

Okay, so...you have got to be kidding me, Inuyasha is dead? Well, he may be dead but he'll be alive pretty soon, right?

**Here's your answer. Thanks for the review!**

wicked-omen

i think that this was a very good chapter and I hope that the the next one is oout soon

**Thank you!**

Japanese Dreamer

Finaly! I thought you abbandoned the story. -sigh- I hate high school it's a piece of -bleep-. Anyways -cries- Inu died! Wa! Ok over it but still unhappy. Man how many surprises is there? But if there's a lot, I wanna find out what happens!

K? Ja Ne!

Kagome's Girl

**Yeah…I'm a slow person…school sucks. There are a lot of surprises. Here it is!**

Princess Chihiro

Yay. He's dead. Woot. Praise the gods.  
Now what?  
No one stays dead in YYH...or Inuyasha...or...  
I like but I'm still half-asleep from staying up past midnight. But I liked that too.  
But I DON'T like homework. Or Bud Lite. And I'm not a prissy boy. So there!  
(How many people read my reviews and think "Huh?" while you laugh you head off, do you think?)  
-PriChi

**Good question, let's ask. How many people read PriChi's reviews and are really confused? I can help you out a little bit. The Bud Lite is in reference to one of the two stories I've posted since I last saw all ya.

* * *

**

**Okay. This is your last chance to vote, and I really need you guys to vote:**

**Genie:**

Genie from the Movie

No Genie at All

* * *

**Wish(s):**

Just Inuyasha

Inuyasha & Miroku **(They both get 3)**

Inuyasha & Miroku **(They both share the 3)

* * *

**

**Rug(s):**

One Rug **(Share)**

Two Rugs **(Each Get Own)

* * *

**

**More Rugs:**

**Just One:**

Red

Gold

Blue

Indigo

Purple

White

Other

Combo

* * *

**Inuyasha's:**

Red

White

Gold

Other

Combo

* * *

**Miroku's:**

Indigo

Purple

Blue

Gold

Other

Combo

* * *

**Title of This Story**

Disney Classic's Vol. 1: Aladdin

InuyashaxAladdin

Other

* * *

**Thank you! Please review, and vote!**

**Next Chapter: Truths Reveled and Surprises Galore**


	8. Truths Revealed and Suprises Galore

**Yea…Hi…SORRY! I meant to write and post this chapter New Year's Eve, but then I got a stomach virus. Yeah, that SUCKED! But, I'm BACK!!! Sorry, I haven't eaten anything for 9 hours, and the hunger's driving me insane!!!

* * *

**

**Thanks to Japanese Dreamer, Princess Chihiro, and secretlover90 for voting. Between the three, I have figured out this and the next chapter. Thank you!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Aladdin, it would still be in progress. If I owned Inuyasha, Naraku would be dead, along with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Truths Reveled and Surprises Galore

* * *

**

**Recap:**

Inuyasha sighed, and looked down at his hand, "You can't run away from anything," he clenched his fist, "no matter how hard you try."

* * *

Kagome stared at him, unable to think of what to say. She suddenly felt awful for saying such horrible things to him. 

"Hey, Wench, quit staring at me!"

Never mind. "I've got a name, ya know!"

"Yeah: Wench."

"No!"

Miroku quickly intervened. "I think what Inuyasha mean is-" He was cut off by a sword whizzing past his ear, nearly cutting said ear off.

Everyone turned to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku.

"Aww, crap." Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter.

'_They must be after us!'_ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Miroku, go!" Inuyasha yelled, "I can take them." _'More like hold them off.'_

"As if!" Koga smirked.

Inuyasha taunted back, "You sound like a girl! Prissy pants Koga's a girl!"

"Helping a fugitive is against the law. Stand down, or be taken into custody," Koga growled.

"Go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Let's go!" Miroku grabbed both girls' wrists, and jumped out the window.

"After them!" Koga yelled at Ginta and Hakaku.

"Right."

Koga tried to go with them, but Inuyasha stopped him. "Human, don't even try. You'll just die."

"I'd rather go down fighting, then surrender to a prissy boy."

"You insolent cretin!" Koga threw a side kick.

* * *

"Oomph!" both girls grunted as they hit the ground. 

"Normally," Miroku said, "I would ask if you guys were okay, but we need to keep moving!" he yelled as he saw Ginta and Hakaku jump down after them. "Run!"

Kagome and Sango stumbled behind Miroku, trying to keep up, but it was all in vain.

"Hello." Hakaku jumped and landed in front of them.

They turned around to see Ginta, "I guess Inuyasha's not here to save your hide." He grabbed Miroku's wrists, and pulled them painfully behind his back. He grunted slightly in pain, and struggled against Ginta's grip.

"Let him go!" Sango charged Ginta, but Hakaku smacked her, sending her down. She heard him mumble a sorry.

"Let him go! By order of the princess!" Kagome threw down her hood as Sango stood up.

"Kagome-sama and Sango-sama?" Miroku whispered in surprise. _Everyone_ knew both of them.

"Princess!" Both demons knelt.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Ginta stated, "but this man is a fugitive; a wanted criminal."

"And," Hakaku finished, "Our orders come from Naraku. You'll have to talk to him about it." He and Ginta walked away with Miroku, still struggling.

* * *

Inuyasha tried dodging the kick by stepping backwards, but his human body was much too slow. 

Crack! Inuyasha gagged, and clutched his rib cage. "Just give up, human scum. I hate picking on weaklings," Koga smirked with a superior grin.

Inuyasha glared one of his hate filled scowls. His look was one of both pain and hatred. He charged Koga, only to be deflected with a right hook to the jaw.

"I've already told you, give up. You can't win." Inuyasha just wiped the blood off his cheek and forced a grin, "I ain't giving."

"Fine," Koga seemed to disappear in a flash. He then swung his right leg across himself, his heel hitting Inuyasha's right cheek. The force spun his head around, and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

"Heh, I told you, did not?" Koga smirked, then tossed Inu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and walked back to the palace.

* * *

**(At the Palace)**

Kagome stormed into the palace with Sango behind her. "Kagome and Sango are back!" Inutaisho yelled, his voice echoing trough the empty hallways. Everyone began rushing towards the two girls, looking them over and asking if they were alright.

When Kagome and Sango finally managed to claw their way out, Kagome ran to Inutaisho, "Inutaisho, do you know where Naraku is?"

"Sorry, Kagome, but I believe Naraku has already turned in for the night. Of course, at dawn I can help you wake Naraku up in a rude, yet hysterical, way…" Inutaisho got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes…" Kagome grinned evilly.

"I'm in!" Sango voiced quickly.

* * *

**(At Dawn)**

"1…2…**3!**"

Inutaisho, Kagome, and Sango barged into Naraku's room and yelled in unison, "Good morning Raku-chan!!"

And, of course, Naraku was taken aback, and fell out of bed. His bed was so high, that by the time he hit the ground, he had turned enough to land on his head in a very comical way.

The trio laughed even harder when Naraku got up to show his hair sticking up all over the place, and him in footy pajamas with cute little teddy bears on it. Kagome had given it to him as a Birthday present, but had never expected him to wear it!

"Get…out," Naraku growled, dignity getting ever smaller.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

Naraku trudged out of his room, black coat, hair, and eye shadow in place, only to be confronted by the one…the only…INUTAISHO! "Geez, Naraku, what took you? Fixing your makeup?"

"It…isn't…makeup, thank you very much," Naraku said in and low, cold voice.

"You're welcome!" Inutaisho replied with a silly grin.

Naraku couldn't take it, so he controlled his anger…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Inutaisho sweat dropped, "Naraku, you're going to give yourself a concussion if you continue banging your head against the wall like that."

"Naraku!" both men jumped, turning towards the sound of the voice.

"Princess," Naraku bowed, "Miss Sango."

Inutaisho walked out. He had seen many wars, and many horrible tempers, but Kagome topped them all. Yes…yes she did.

"Naraku, last night two men were taken to prison by Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku. I want a reason for this act of injustice!" Saying Kagome was mad would be an understatement… a BIG understatement.

Naraku thought quickly, weaving one of his more brilliant lies, "Why, Princess, they were criminals." The words seemed to roll off his lips in a sickening way, a gruesome smile appearing upon his lips.

"What," Kagome spat at Naraku, "were their crimes? What?" She glared at him.

"Why, umm…" Naraku was thinking fast, "they were thieves. They had even stolen from royalty."

"Who have they stolen from?" Kagome couldn't see Miroku being a thief, he was too kind. Heck, she couldn't even…wait, never mind. She wouldn't have been too surprised if it turned out that Inuyasha was a thief, but…something inside her made her want to give Inuyasha a chance. Maybe he was just socially inept. It was something in his eyes, something she couldn't explain. Was it hatred…or pain? Maybe sorrow?

His eyes, at his brief moment of seriousness, were full of fear; suppressed fear…

"Inutaisho." Kagome snapped back into reality.

"W-what?"

"They have stolen from Inutaisho," Naraku explained.

"O-oh," Kagome's fury had vanished, and Sango was worried.

"Perhaps," Sango saved Kagome from answering, "Perhaps we could visit them?"

"Oh, ah…" Naraku's devilish mind was at work once again, "Ah, I'm sorry Miss Sango, but that might scar you and our _precious_ princess."

"Why?" Sango did not like the sound in his voice.

"W-well, their punishment has already occurred."

"Wha-"

"Death," the eyes of both girls widened, faces white as ghosts. Then Naraku whispered close to their eyes, "By beheading." Naraku's lips quickly curved into a smile, although it vanished just as fast, into a look of pity, "I am _terribly_ sorry Princess, Miss Sango."

Kagome just walked away in a daze with Sango bringing up the rear. Just before she left the room, Sango turned around and stuck out her tongue at Naraku's back, muttering "Jerk."

* * *

**(In the Prison)**

Inuyasha shifted in his unconsciousness and his eye lids cracked open. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light. He fully opened his eyes to see the sun rising behind metal bars. He looked up to see his hands cuffed above his head, turning slightly purple at his finger tips.

Inuyasha turned to his left to see Miroku dozing, hands in the same position as Inuyasha's. Thankfully the cuffs were low enough for both boys to be able to continue sitting. **(I just checked, and Miroku and Inuyasha are almost the same height! Creepy…)**

"Miroku. Miroku, wake up." Inuyasha kicked Miroku slightly.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes!"

"Grr…I hope you know that the sun has risen."

"Umm, yeah…sorry. Hey! Break the cuffs so we can get out."

"Whatever." Inuyasha pulled his arms forward, but couldn't break the metal. "Fine," he grumbled to himself.

Miroku shot Inuyasha a questioning look, "What the matter?"

"These cuffs are made of some material stopping my demonic power. Guess I'll have to pick the lock. What a pain…"

A few minutes later and Inuyasha was free. "Ouch, that hurt." Inuyasha rubbed his red wrists briefly.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Inuyasha walked over, and a minute later Miroku was free. "Wow!" Miroku rubbed his fingers, "I can't even feel my fingers!"

"Oh, quit the drama. Now, how do we plan on getting out? Any ideas?"

Miroku looked around the cell for 15 minutes, till, "Sorry, I've got to give their prison security 5 stars."

"That doesn't seem right. Must be 'cause Naraku is in charge of this area."

"Between him and Koga, I must agree." Miroku sighed.

They continued looking around, and thinking of a way out for the next hour, or so. Every once and a while, one of them would get up to go look around the cell for items that might help.

"That's it," Miroku sighed, "There is no possible way to get out of here; at least not now."

"I wouldn't give up just yet," a hoarse voice came from the far corner.

* * *

**I was going to end it here, but I was feeling bad for making everyone wait, so here's the rest.

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the corner to see an old man wobble towards them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"How long have you been there?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then went back to glaring at the old man.

The man was a hunch back, with long yellow teeth, many of which were missing. He appeared to be dressed in rags, and walked with a cane. He had black hair that was in need of washing and cutting.

His voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke, "I am Kurana, a thief and prisoner; like yourselves. I recently found a way out, actually." Kurana seemed pleased with himself, but who could blame him. "I plan on getting out of here and finding," he glanced around, moved closer to Inuyasha and Miroku, and whispered, "The Cavern of Dreams!"

"The…what?" Inuyasha gave the loony a weird look.

"The Cavern of Dreams! It is said to contain jewels and riches, far beyond your wildest dreams! Hence the name."

"Why would you tell us of these treasures?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Why? Because I need somebody with a strong back and legs to go in after it. How about a deal? I lead you to the Cavern. You two go in after one thing for me, and you can have the rest."

Inuyasha, "Why would you only want one thing?"

"I am old, and won't live long enough to use much. Besides, it is one thing I have wanted since I was a child."

"And," Miroku spoke, "what…would that be."

Kurana smirked at him, "A lamp."

* * *

**Well, there's your chapter. Thanks again to all who voted!

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

Japanese Dreamer

Okay, this is what I think:

2 Rugs

Inu's: Red (duh)  
Miroku's: Purple (As usual)

Wishes:

Both share three. More comic relief when they try to fight who ges the wishes.

Genie: Yes

Title:

Other

Aladdin with a Twist  
Who knows Aladdin?  
Who's Aladdin?

I'm not crearive with titles, ok? Well there's my vote and I hope you update soon!

K? Ja Ne!

Japanese Dreamer

**Thanks for voting! I think your titles are fine.

* * *

**

Firewolfsky

**(Chap. 1)**

Oh,I love it.It is keept my attention the hole time.You are a wonderful writer and I hope to reed more of your stories.

**(Chap. 6)**

I absolutly loved it.It kept my intrest.I love the plot of the story and the way you used the people too.So keep it up and you will be a great fan fic writer.

**(Chap. 7)**

this was a very good story.But you left me hanging.Wandering what is going to happen next.

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I am very glad you like my story!

* * *

Engelmohr2004**

**(Chap. 1)**

This should be intresting Inuyasah is still a half demon but aladin style Nice.

**Yes! I was aiming for interesting!

* * *

**

Princess Chihiro

PRICHI HAS RETURNED! Now you may all rejoice and be glad (but the kingdom of God isn't mine...neither are the two thieves of Makai...or Yomi's national anthem...but wait, that's technically like 1/2 mine...oh screw the church songs reference).  
My votes are the following: no genie, 3 wishes they share, combo, combo, and COMBO again! (Hm...I'm pretty sure that humans say that when they're ordering sides during a meal...but with humans, Hiei, you never know...) But if you really want a genie, go ahead and put in a genie. And while you're at it, let me use him to make my persuasive essay for English be un-assigned. And for Kurama to be real. Or something like that.  
Honestly, who understands my reviews? –PriChi

**You're hyper. Are you on sugar, by any chance? Or did you unplug the computer while it was still on…again. Sorry, the genie's mine. All mine. What can I say? I'm selfish. Thank you! (I don't have an answer for that last question.)

* * *

**

dyingmiko06

great chapter. sorry it took so long for me to review. High school can be a pain in the but. and we have finals coming up soon so there's that and I just started dance. now don't get that look on ur face. i'm not dancing like a prep. i only doing dance to help with my figure skating. and amanda's in the same class so...yea...yawn well it's one a.m. and i'm exhausted from a long week. i'll talk to you later. ttyl. GREAT CHAPTER UPDATE SOON!

**I had finals too! Yeah, they suck, but they aren't all that bad, actually. Me, ever the optimist. Good luck with the dancing. (Eyes, you are like a swan.) Sorry for the long update, but still, thanks!

* * *

**

yoli05

sweet story keep it up

**Thanks.

* * *

**

secretlover09

YAY! I'm reviewing!! I just found your story, and it's awesome!! Ok, on to my votes:

Genie from the movie (you HAVE to have a genie if it's Aladdin!)

Inuyahsa and Miroku should both get their own 3 wishes (though it would be interesting to se how they would share them...)

They should both get their own rugs (or there'll be fighting over who gets to take the rug today!!)

Inu's rug should be... hm... I think, maybe red, white, and gold... yes, that sounds good to me!

Miroku's should be indigo, purple, blue, and gold! Hee hee...

Out of the two names I like Disney Classic's Vol. 1: Aladdin the best, but I also think that maybe it should have Inuyasha in there some where, too... hm...

**Thanks for the review, and the votes!**

**I'm putting this up in commemoration of Super Bowl 41. This chapter is for all who read this and want something to do tonight because they don't watch Football, and for all who do watch Football, (Whoot!) and just wanted to add icing to the cake. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**

**Of Traitors, and Genies**


	9. Of Traitors and Genies

**Okay, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would. I can't decide if it was just bad timing, my story is becoming annoying, or if I waited to long to update. I've gotten 43 hits, and only 4 reviews…TT I'm just going to assume everyone had good intentions, but just hasn't gotten 'round to reviewing, and yes, I know, when you assume you make an ass out of u and me. Please R&R!**

**Okay, rereading my story, I found 2 huge, gianormous problems:**

**First: I did the same scene twice, two different ways. It was Naraku getting the pearl necklace from Taro (gramps) scene. I say make whichever one you liked better, the one that really happened. Or you can just say they both happened…Sorry!**

**Second: I got to thinking about the future plot line, but I ran into a little snag. When Naraku looks into the crystal ball he sees, "A HALF BREED! A HALF BREED AND A MORTAL!!" well, I'm changing that. Now, everyone get those imaginative cells working. C'mon, get them flowing! Now, repeat what I write: Naraku saw 2 mortals. What he meant by half breed, was a guy, looking like a girl, not a half dog demon. Yes folks, you heard it here. Right now Inuyasha looks like a human. (That will be explained shortly.) Proceed!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Of Traitors and Genies**

**Recap:**

Kagome just walked away in a daze with Sango bringing up the rear. Just before she left the room, Sango turned around and stuck out her tongue at Naraku's back, muttering "Jerk."

* * *

"I am old, and won't live long enough to use much. Besides, it is one thing I have wanted since I was a child." 

"And," Miroku spoke, "what…would that be."

Kurana smirked at him, "A lamp."

* * *

"A lamp." 

"Yes…a single lamp."

"So let me get this straight," Inuyasha tried, "You're gonna show us the way out of here, and then lead us to a cave filled with gold, and jewels, all for the price of a lamp. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Seems kinda fishy to me…"

"Inuyasha, I know you're naturally suspicious, but…wait, this is a great time to be suspicious."

"Hey, Koga." Was heard by the 3 jailed men…well, 2 jailed men and a loony, from the all too familiar Hakaku.

"Yeah, what?" was Koga's reply.

"The executioner wants to know where that Miroku and his human friend are. It's almost time for the execution."

"Sure, I'll show ya."

'_Crap!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _'If they find me here, they'll put 2 and 2 together, and-!'_ "Okay, Old Man. We're in. Now, get us out of here!"

"As you wish…"

* * *

Kagome's room was sponged, and painted to look like the clouds in the sky. It was a very calming environment. She had a fancy twin bed (twin not included) with a big blue comforter, and light blue sheets. There was a desk with one or two pencils on it, and a couple sheets of paper. It was a fairly bright room, and even had a couch and coffee table, but seemed abnormally gloomy on such a nice, warm morning. 

Kagome was sitting on the floor near the corner. Her back was to the glass balcony doors. She didn't want to see the rest of the world when she was so melancholy herself. She had locked the door, and everyone had long since given up trying to get her to unlock it. She wouldn't even let Sango in. Kagome kept telling herself that all that Inuyasha guy had been was rude, and she shouldn't feel bad for him…but, she did.

'_Why? Why do I feel so bad? Why do I keep thinking of him, and how the execution-'_ a fresh new wave of tears came. She knew why. She was a caring person. There was something hurting him inside. Kagome was curious. What could cause so much pain and agony? Although he had been rude, there were times when…well, he may have been a little rough, but was, in his own way…kind? _'Wow. I never thought I could ever associate a word like that, with a guy like him.'_

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome spun around, tears still fresh in her eyes. The eyes she met were blue, "Hey Shippo. I'm just," Kagome wiped her tears up, "thinking."

"Why are you so sad?" Shippo asked as he climbed into Kagome's lap.

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome began to stroke Shippo's head. "I just…I was…" just thinking about the time she ran away brought fresh new tears.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you gonna be alright?" Concern was written all over Shippo's little face.

"Y-yeah, I just…need to catch my breath."

"Kagome."

"Hm."

"Ya know, you can tell me what bothering you. I swear I won't tell."

Kagome laughed a bit, and then proceeded in telling the story, "Well, you know when I was missing yesterday?" Kagome told him about running away, meeting Inuyasha and Miroku. How Inuyasha was kind of mean and rough, but was really not a bad guy. Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku's "entrance," and what Naraku had told her.

Kagome had known that she was going to break down, but was caught by surprise when Shippo started crying as well. _'I didn't think poor Shippo would be so affected... Oh, God! He's probably being reminded of his dad!'_ "I'm sorry, Shippo! I didn't mean to make you cry. Do you want some ice cream?"

"Uh-huh," Shippo managed to choke out.

"Come on!"

* * *

Kurana was atop a brown stallion with Inuyasha guiding it, and Miroku walking beside Inuyasha. "Hey, Old Man! Where is this "Cavern of Dreams," anyway? I mean, really. We've been walking all day. This is becoming a nuisance!" 

Kurana laughed hoarsely, "Just a little farther."

Inuyasha grumbled some more, before Miroku shut him up.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't meantion it before, because of this...guy, but your hair is still black."

"What?"

Miroku motioned for him to be quieter. Inuyasha nodded, "Ever since we ran into this guy, your hair's been bla-

"You two!" Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads around. "Take a right when you pass that dune, and we'll be there."

Inuyasha guided the horse around the dune, only to see another pile of sand. "What the hell? Where's the entrance?"

"Heh, heh, you'll see…" Kurana pulled something out of his pocket that seemed to glint in the sunlight.

Inuyasha tried to get a look at what Kurana was holding, but it was already out of the old man's hands by the time Inuyasha could focus on it. "Huh?" his eyes followed the little specks of gold, until they split apart, and spun around the dune before becoming a pair of eyes. _'What? Eyes?'_

"This is the Cavern of Dreams!" The wind was picking up, and sand was flying in their eyes, muddling their view. Then a dog's head tore its way out of the sand, its mouth open wide. Then, it began to speak:

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!" Well…more like roar. --'

"Are you looking for a fight?!" Inuyasha yelled back, fist raised, ready to punch the lights out of this colossal. (There were giant anger marks all over his face…)

Miroku sighed. He walked over to Inuyasha and pressed his thumb against the upper part of the inside on Inuyasha's ear, causing said dog demon to relax immediately. "The magic touch," Miroku sighed, content. "Well, now what, Kurana?"

Kurana smirked, "Pronounce your names, walk in, get me the lamp, and then everything else is yours to do with as you please."

"Right…Inuyasha! Come on!" Miroku dragged Inuyasha till he could walk straight. "We are Miroku and Inuyasha!" Miroku declared with great confidence, "Let us in!"

"Or else…" Inuyasha muttered more to himself more than anyone else. Personally, Inuyasha thought Miroku had over done it, but the dog head apparently didn't show the same views.

"YOU MAY ENTER! TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha grumbled, trudging after Miroku.

They descended the dirt stairs into the throat of the dog. The walls inside were covered with gold, and the ground littered with gold coins, rubies, pearls, emerald, and an assortment of other jewels of all shapes, sizes, and elements. There was gold, silver, bronze, copper, and more. The sight of all the money made even Inuyasha's eyes widen. Miroku, on the other hand, was drop jawed in love…with a golden statue of a goddess. Yes, goddess. She had long gold hair, sapphire eyes, ruby lips, and emerald nails. Even if the goddess _was_ just a statue, Miroku acted as if she was real, almost rubbing her rear, till Inuyasha stopped him. "What did the big dog head say?"

Miroku sighed, "Touch nothing but the lamp, yeah, yeah…" They kept walking until Miroku broke the silence, "Uh, Inuyasha, I didn't mention this before because Kurana was around, but, you do know you look like a human, right? I mean, don't you feel weaker like usual?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "What?" Inuyasha turned around and began looking into a shield, "What are you talking about? I look fine, and feel fine too. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"Inuyasha, I swear your hair was black and everything, but once we got to the bottom of the stairs, your hair turned white again!"

Inuyasha just shrugged him off, "Yeah, whatever."

They continued onward, till Inuyasha was sure he felt something following them. He turned around. He saw 2 flashes of gold on opposite sides of the room. "Hey, Miroku, did you see that?"

"See what?" Miroku turned around and two more flashes of gold were seen.

"That!"

"Yeah," Miroku stared, looking for a pattern. It only took a minute, "Inuyasha, when I say now, act as if you are talking someone to your right."

"Uh, sure…"

They readied themselves, "Now!" Miroku's voice echoed off the walls as the two leapt into action. Miroku tackled to the left and Inuyasha to the right. Miroku was met with a gold, indigo, blue, and purple embroidered rug while Inuyasha met a gold and red rug with some white embroidered into its design.

"What the?!" Inuyasha held the rug up like he would were he holding a person's collar. It struggled and attempted to wrap around Inuyasha to constrict him.

Miroku was much more delicate, holding the rug by its sides. "They appear to magic carpets."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku funny, "Magic, what?"

"Really, Inuyasha, you never had a childhood, did you?"

"Never really had chance, now did I? So what exactly are 'magic carpets?'"

Miroku sighed, "Magic carpets are mythological 'creatures'. They are rugs that fly, but it seems like they actually exist. So, in a sense, they aren't mythological…I think."

"Riiight," Inuyasha sighed before letting it go, "Look, what do we do with…them?"

The rugs looked at Inuyasha indignantly. "Wha'd I do?"

"Inuyasha, I think you offended them."

"Huh?"

Miroku looked at the two rugs, "So, do you have names?"

The rugs looked at each other and then grabbed a pair of sticks and began writing in the dirt.

The purple rug wrote "Kagayaki" while the red rug wrote, "Tsuyomi."

"So, you two are Kagayaki and Tsuyomi?" the rugs nodded, "I am Miroku, and this is Inuyasha. We are proud to make your acquaintances." The rugs bowed to Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah. Speak for yerself," Inuyasha grumbled making the 2 rugs look at him indignantly.

Miroku just politely asked them if they knew the direction to the lamp. They nodded and flew off with Miroku and Inuyasha trailing behind.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her room carrying Shippo, and headed towards the kitchen for some ice cream. She was surprised when she wasn't mobbed by people. She looked at a clock and it read 2:14. _'Huh. I guess it's time to talk to the villagers.'_ Once a week, from 2 till 4 Kagome's mother and grandfather would always listen to the troubles of the villagers, and try to help. It was also a time for the villagers to bring their gifts to the royalty for past help.

Kagome sighed. It had been a rough day. She looked down at Shippo, sleeping in her arms. He was so cute when he was asleep. Kagome was thinking about demons and things along those lines when she bumped into something. She fell back, caught by strong arms a moment before hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and was met by gold.

Kagome's first thought was Inutaisho? A second look told her wrong. It was Inutaisho's nephew, Sesshomaru. Kagome felt disgusted just thinking the name, but her parents raised her to be polite. "Thank you. I'm sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going. I'll be more careful next time."

Sesshomaru set her on her feet and then walked away with only a "Make sure there isn't a next time," thrown over his shoulder.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him, and continued to the kitchen.

'_That Sesshomaru. He just rubs me the wrong way!'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Although, he looks strikingly similar to Inutaisho…'_ Kagome remembered the lost prince. When last seen he had dog ears, fangs, and white hair. You'd think someone like that would stick out, but no. I mean really! Just how many men look like they're in their teens with white hair, much less dog ears? Kagome had always attributed the lack of news to the possibility that said prince had changed since birth.

'_It sure would explain a few things…'_ Kagome walked into the kitchen. She roused Shippo, and began making them some ice cream while he woke himself up.

* * *

Kagayaki and Tsuyomi led Inuyasha and Miroku through a maze of tunnels and crossroads that would have had the 2 searching for days. Even with Inuyasha's demon senses. The carpets led the duo into a final large chamber. There were a few goddess statues scattered about and in the middle of the room was a miniature mountain. Between the mountain and the entrance was a huge pit of lava and a stone pathway.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll get the lamp. Kagayaki," the rug saluted, "You watch Miroku and keep him out of trouble. Tsuyomi, you come with me for backup." Tsuyomi nodded, happy to be of help. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha tried to jump across the whole lava pit in one leap, but only managed to go about 5 feet forward. He nearly lost his footing, but Tsuyomi helped him keep it. "Huh, seems my demon powers are useless here. This sucks." Inuyasha began the long and laborious work of crossing as a human. It took about 5 minutes. He climbed up the miniature mountain. _'347 steps,'_ Inuyasha counted, thoroughly bored.

When Inuyasha reached the top, he saw a pillar. Approaching the pillar, he saw there was something on top. Upon closer inspection, he found a slim tea pot shaped piece of gold with light seeming to shine on it from above. Inuyasha looked up, but found no hole for the light to be coming from. He poked the lamp before snatching away his hand. When nothing happened he picked it up.

Inuyasha was about to turn around when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, "What is it?" He saw Tsuyomi franticly pointing down at where they had come from. Inuyasha followed the point and saw Kagayaki trying to stop Miroku from touching one of the goddesses, but Miroku's pervy hands found their goal, "MIROKU!"

The ground started shaking, and the roof crumbling. The voice they had heard on their way in spoke again, "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!!!" Miroku jumped and began wondering if it was really worth it. He looked at the goddess and grinned. Yeah, it was worth it. "NOW YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!!!" The goddess began melting. Okay, so maybe it wasn't worth it.

Miroku jumped on Kagayaki, and Inuyasha on Tsuyomi. "Hey, Miroku! You got us into this mess; now…Get…Us…OUT!!"

Miroku thought a moment, "Last one out's a rotten egg!"

"Feh, I'll beat you easy. See ya at the finish line!"

"Yer on!"

"Here," Inuyasha tossed Miroku the lamp. "Take this!" He smiled before yelling one last thing, "See ya!" The rugs began racing, dodging flying debris while being urged on by their riders.

As the rugs and riders got towards the finish line, Inuyasha could see Kurana waiting for them to return with the lamp. They saw the stairs falling, and the opening become more blocked up by the second. Kagayaki and Tsuyomi went even faster, hoping to make it in time, and completely forgot about the falling debris.

Kagayaki and Tsuyomi got hit by a huge boulder and Inuyasha and Miroku had to push off to propel themselves to the entrance. Inuyasha made it, but Miroku fell short and barely managed to grip the edge.

"Hold up!" Inuyasha yelled, running back to help Miroku, but his foot was grabbed by…a tentacle? Inuyasha fell, and struggled, trying to untangle his foot. "Miroku!" Inuyasha looked up to see Kurana's back blocking his view of Miroku.

Meanwhile Miroku was looking up into the cold black eyes. "Give me the lamp," was the cracked voice Miroku heard from the old man.

Miroku tried lifting his hand to reach down, and grab the lamp out of his pocket, but he began slipping, and had to return the hand for fear of falling. "I can't. I'll fall. Help me up and I'll get it."

Kurana was a few feet in front of Miroku, yelling. "First give me the lamp! Give me the lamp, and you shall get what you deserve."

Miroku tried again, and managed to get the lamp out of his pocket and hand it quickly up to Kurana before reverting to his original position. Kurana started a happy dance, before being rudely interrupted, "Hey, what about me?" Kurana looked down to Miroku, putting the lamp in a pocket.

"Oh, yes," Kurana pulled a jagged knife out of another pocket. "Here's your reward. Your eternal reward!" Kurana was bringing it down when Inuyasha pushed him aside. Kurana stood up, dusting himself off, before noticing Inuyasha trying to help Miroku back up. He hadn't regained his lost demon powers, (he still looked human, so that might be a good thing) and it was taking time.

Inuyasha looked back to see Kurana advancing, and tried shoving him again, but Kurana picked him up with one hand and threw Inuyasha into Miroku, making both fall.

The, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" was sweet music to Kurana's ears. He couldn't care less what happened to the two boys. He had his lamp, and he was happy.

* * *

Shippo had gone to bed. It was almost 4. Kagome didn't know whether to be glad or not. She really didn't feel like being mobbed by tons of people, but she really wanted to talk to Sango.

Kagome, being bored, went through her day. It started with Naraku's rude awakening-Kagome smiled-then the horrible news, her crying, Shippo, and then, _'Sesshomaru. I wonder what he was doing here.'_ As far as Kagome could tell, there was no reason for him to be in the palace. _'Hmm. Maybe Sango and I should get to the bottom of this…'_

Kagome ran off to her room to get ready. If there was one thing she had learned, it was: when dealing with Naraku, be prepared!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kurana danced gleefully. He had just killed two birds with one stone. "And now, for the lamp." Kurana crumpled into a heap of soil, and Naraku came from behind a sand dune with Kanna following. "Kagura!"

A lady with her brown hair in a bun in a white and red kimono appeared behind him. She placed a feather in her hair, opening her eyes to reveal a pair of garnet eyes, before answering, "You called." Her voice screamed her disgust at being at this man's beck and call, but he held her heart in his hands – literally.

"Find the lamp," Naraku pointed to the heap of soil in front of him before staring back at Kagura.

"Of course." Pulling out a fan she opened it. She flicked her wrist a few times and wind hit the dirt, moving it out of the way. She continued the task for the next ten minutes.

Kagura got to the bottom of the pile, but still had found no lamp. Naraku glared at her, "Is this some trick, meant to anger me?" Kagura quickly began sifting through the dirt with her hands, looking for the lamp.

"B-but, sir!" Kagura clutched the left side of her chest as a searing pain rippled through her body, and she fell on the ground. Quickly, tentacles grew from the ground, and sifted through the dirt, but still produced nothing. Naraku growled, "Where is the lamp? No!"

Naraku stalked off. He left Kanna to make sure Kagura wouldn't die.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Inuyasha couldn't see much, but what he could wasn't good. It was a 50 foot free-fall, and even with his demon powers, there was a slim chance of survival, and if that wasn't bad enough, Kagayaki and Tsuyomi were still stuck beneath boulders. Two more problems: Miroku and falling rocks.

Inuyasha looked down, seeing a rock coming on the two fast. They were about to die from a rock falling slower then them. Inuyasha acted without thinking. He shoved Miroku above him and braced himself for a major headache if he ever woke up. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before blacking out.

* * *

**(A few hours later…)**

Miroku woke up, groggy, to find himself sitting on something soft. Looking down, he saw Inuyasha wincing in pain. "Sorry!" Miroku hopped off Inuyasha, only to find out Inuyasha was unconscious.

Miroku walked around, waiting for Inuyasha to wake up when he saw them. Kagayaki and Tsuyomi were suck under a boulder trying to wiggle free. Miroku rushed over to help, "Hey! Are you guys okay?!"

The rugs glared at him, "Okay, stupid question. Let's get this boulder off you guys." There was heaving and shoving, even some struggling, but to no avail, it wouldn't move, and Kagayaki and Tsuyomi appeared to be stuck. But, then again, don't judge a situation by its appearances.

Miroku took one last heave, hoping to budge the boulder. It wouldn't move, and Miroku almost gave up, till he felt the boulder rise up some. Miroku looked to his left to see Inuyasha struggling to lift the boulder, "Well," he strangled out, "Are ya gonna help, or not?" Miroku smiled, and together they were able to lift the rock high enough for Kagayaki and Tsuyomi to fly out.

Inuyasha flopped down, "Hey, Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" Inuyasha humped, "Yeah, I'm fine, but seriously, are you okay?"

"Of course!" Miroku laughed. They had lived through another life threatening experience, and were relieved.

They plopped down and sighed. Inuyasha could sense something was bothering Miroku, "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Miroku sighed, "I just want to know what was so special about that lamp. Of course, we don't even have it to look at."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

Miroku looked over to see Inuyasha flashing him a grin. "Ta-da!" Inuyasha pulled the lamp out of his shirt.

"How…where…**when**?"

"I got it when saving your butt from Kurana and his knife."

"Oh." Miroku took the lamp and began looking it over. "Hey, Inuyasha, come here."

"What?"

"Look," Miroku said quietly. He pointed to some makings, impossible to make out with all the dirt on the lamp.

"Here." Inuyasha pulled his hand into his shirt, and then grabbed some to use for rubbing the dirt off. Miroku did the same. They began rubbing the lamp until it suddenly jumped out of Miroku's pervy hands.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! YAHOOOO!!**" Blue smoke began drifting out of the lamp, until a…person? No, but something definitively came out with many human-like features, "**Oi! I it good to be out of there.**"

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter finished! Again, sorry for the long update, but I hope it was worth it.**

**Review time!!**

dyingmiko06

konnichiwa. long time no talk. great chapter. it gave me something to do at 11:45 at night besides doing my homework that was due friday. xD. ah well. update soon.

**Ah, yes! How my heart has hope that our paths will cross soon, but as it is, that has not yet been given a chance by the divine gods! And really! Staying up till 11:45 in the morning?! 'Tori-san would have a fit!**

Hikaru Rouge

OH! Why the agony of making us wait for the next chapter? good job so far by the way!

**Because, I'm evil like that. Why should I allow you any fun?**

Fahlai ah Layn

This is brilliant! 5 stars!

**Yeah, well, anyone could have done it; I don't see what's so special about it.**

'angel-of-fallen-stars'

heii  
i luv ur story its awesome!  
plz write moore PLZ!

**Why of course I shall. Thank you very much for your review.

* * *

**

**Okay, I was bored, so I have Fruits Basket characters reply to the reviews instead of me. Now, you guys have to guess who said what. Here are some hints:**

**Kyo is so modest.**

**How much you wanna bet Hatori's older than Shigure and Ayame?**

**Yuki is…really being…formal. O.o**

**Akito should die already.

* * *

**

**Sorry, I was bored. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Of Wishes and Suspicion

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I planned posting this up almost two weeks ago, but I hadn't finished writing it and I had to go out of state, but now I'm back! Enjoy chapter 10! Wow, 10 chapters! Yea!**

**Chapter 10**

**Of Wishes and Suspicion**

**Recap:**

As far as Kagome could tell, there was no reason for him to be in the palace. _'Hmm. Maybe Sango and I should get to the bottom of this…'_

Kagome ran off to her room to get ready. If there was one thing she had learned, it was: when dealing with Naraku, be prepared!

* * *

"B-but, sir!" Kagura clutched the left side of her chest as a searing pain rippled through her body, and she fell on the ground. Quickly, tentacles grew from the ground, and sifted through the dirt, but still produced nothing. Naraku growled, "Where is the lamp? No!" 

Naraku stalked off. He left Kanna to make sure Kagura wouldn't die.

* * *

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! YAHOOOO!!**" Blue smoke began drifting out of the lamp, until a…person? No, but something definitively came out with many human-like features, "**Oi! I it good to be out of there.**"

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku stared bug-eyed. The person before them was gigantic, looming over them at at least 20 feet tall. He had a white hair, pulled into a pony tail. He wore a black kimono with a red sash and had a smoky tail instead of legs. He also had pointy ears and gold bracelets on. His eyes were gold, and his features sharp. He had some makings on his face, but from where Inuyasha and Miroku were standing, they couldn't tell if they were scars, or natural. All and all, a freak of nature. "**Hey, Tsuyomi, Kagayaki, haven't seen you in a while! Up high!"** The rugs flew up and hit the guy's hand. Judging by his looks, the man in front of them was roughly 18-20 years old. 

The man before the brothers looked upon them. Seeing the lamp in Miroku's hands, said man spoke to Miroku. **"You're a bit smaller then my last master."** Well insulted him… **"Either that, or I'm getting bigger."** He turned, **"Look at me from the side, do I look bigger to you?"**

Miroku looked up at the giant, "Wait a sec! Master?"

"**That's right! He can be taught!"** A graduation hat appeared on his head and a diploma in his hand.

"What on Earth makes me your master?"

"**You rubbed my lamp, of course. It's a genie's lamp. Read what it says."**

Miroku looked down and Inuyasha came over. Written on the lamp, where they had been rubbing was this inscription:

_He who rubs the lamp shall be_

_granted with 3 wishes of his choosing._

"Well who woulda' thunk this piece of garbage was worth anything," Inuyasha said after glancing down at the lamp. He turned up to the genie, "So do we both get three wishes, then?"

The genie looked down at him. **"Why would you both get three wishes?"**

"Well…" Miroku explained how both he and Inuyasha had rubbed the lamp at the same time.

"**Well, I guess you'll just have to share them. Anyway, as you see I am here for your very much, wish fulfillment. Three wishes only; and exnay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it, three. Uno, dos, tres. No exchanges, substitutions or refunds."**

"Okay, I think we hit our heads way too hard." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"**I don't think you two understand what you've got going on here, so why don't you just sit down while I spell it out for you.**

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves****  
**

**Scheherazade had a thousand tales****  
**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves****  
**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

**You got some power in your corner now****  
**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp****  
**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how****  
**

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp****  
**

**And I'll say-**

**Mister Aladdin sir****  
**

**What will your pleasure be?****  
**

**Let me take your order, jot it down****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend like me****  
**

**Ho**** ho ho!**

**Life is your restaurant****  
**

**And I'm your maitre'd!****  
**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend like me.**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service****  
**

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!****  
**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish****  
**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

**Have**** some of column 'A'****  
**

**Try all of column 'B'****  
**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend like me****  
**

**Wah wah wah. Moh my.**

**Wah wah wah. No no.**

**Wah wah wah. My my my.**

**Cah cah caz.**

**  
****Can your friends do this?****  
**

**Do ****your friends do that?****  
**

**Do your friends pull this?**

**Outta their little hat?****  
**

**Can your friends go poof!****  
**

**Well looky here****  
**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip****  
**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed****  
**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers****  
**

**You got me bona fide, certified****  
**

**You got a genie for a charge? d'affairs!****  
**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out****  
**

**So what you wish I really want to know****  
**

**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt****  
**

**Well**** all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three****  
**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend****  
**

**You ain't never...ever...had a friend... like...me!****  
**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Throughout the song, the man had been making material items and girls appear, but at the end they all disappeared, much to Miroku's disappointment.

"So…" Inuyasha looked slyly at the genie. "You'll grant us any three wishes?"

"**Almost. See, I can't kill anyone. Ugh!"** He pretended to cut off his own head, **"So don't ask. Second, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Muwa! You little schmoochum there,"** his head turned into giant lips and he kisses Inuyasha's head. **"And finally, I can't bring back the dead,"** he turned into a zombie, **"It's gross, I don't like doing it!"** By the end, he was shaking Inuyasha, **"Otherwise, yes."**

Inuysha looked slyly at Miroku. Miroku got the hint, "Limitations? On wishes? Wow, that's lame. Well Inuyasha, I get the feeling we'll have to get out of here on our own. You?"

"Yeah, this guy's a waste of time. We'd better get started."

"Yeah."

"**Hold up. You can not tell me you came here and rubbed my lamp, don't don't think I can get you out of here? No way!"** The genie shrunk down to their size and lined up the rugs beside one another. **"We are now boarding all seats."** He led Inuyasha and Miroku onto their respective rugs. **"Weeeee're…OUTA' HERE!!"**

The genie flew between the two rugs blowing a hole in the ceiling for them to fly through.

* * *

Kagome was ready and went to Sango's room. She was dressed in jeans and a loose T-shirt tucked in and her hair pulled back. It was Sango who had all stuff they would need to spy on Fluffy and Raku-chan. Who knew what they'd learn. She wouldn't be surprised if it turned out they were gay and having an affair. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Hopefully they wouldn't find out that was true. 

The door clicked. Kagome looked up. "Hey, Kagome! I see you're better!"

"Yeah. Hey, Sango, I ran into Fluffy earlier. Literally. He walked off in the direction of Naraku's office. I thought we should check it out."

"Yeah! Just give me a moment to get ready!"

"Okay!"

Ten minutes later Sango came out in a red, "I Hate Pink" T-shirt, with the letters in black, and jeans plus customary tennis shoes. "Okay, time for eavesdropping!"

They entered the hallway and turned right. They kept walking before taking a door on their left. From there they headed to a bathroom with an out of order sign on the door. **(AN- I've been having a Harry Potter fest. Sorry!)** They went into the closet, pulling up the floor to reveal a set of stairs leading down into darkness. They descended with barely a word between them. When they got to the bottom they could hear talking. They looked through the cracks in the wall to see Naraku's office.

Naraku's back, once towards Sesshomaru, had turned to the wall behind his desk. Sesshomaru spoke, "Then I presume they have been taken care of?"

"Of course, it was a simple task. Easy money."

Sango and Kagome were thinking the same thing, _'Who? Who had been taken care of, and by what means?'_

"Yes, of course. A deal is a deal." Sesshomaru tossed a small wad of folded up bills on Naraku's desk which were quickly counted. "Now we only have two more mice to take care of."

"Yes, of course."

"I will be going now. I would be seen as weird for me to stay so long after…last time."

"I understand. Until next time."

Sesshomaru stalked out regally while Naraku sat down at his deck to do paperwork that had pilled up. Unbeknownst to both that Kagome and Sango were off to discuss what they'd heard.

* * *

The rugs landed and the genie allowed them to get off. **"Well, how's that? I got you out of there, didn't I?"**

"Yeah, we were wrong," said Miroku, the ever humble of the two.

"Now," Inuyasha's eyes glinted evilly. "About our three wishes…"

"**Wait a second! Three? You are down by one, mister!"**

"No, we never said we wished to get out of there. That was all you," Inuyasha 'explained.'

The genie looked about to say something, but his whole face dropped instead. **"Fine,"** He said sheepishly, **"But no more free-bees."**

Inuyasha was about to say…yell something, but Miroku intervened, "Fair 'nough. Now, Inuyasha, what should be our first wish?"

"How the hell should I know? Hey, ponytail!"

The genie looked over, "**My name's Richiarede. What?"**

"Richiarede? That's a _really_ long name. Where'd you get it?"

"**Let's just say I'm really old, okay. Haven't you heard the story of that Chinese boy, Cherrytomtenbo…something or another? Whatever, point is, I was first born, hence long name. Just call me Richi. It's easier to remember."**

"Okay, Richi. Um…I had something I wanted to ask you…" Inuyasha suddenly became very interested with his feet. "Oh, that's right!" Inuyasha's head snapped straight up almost giving Miroku whiplash watching. "I wanted to ask you what you'd wish for. You know, you've granted wishes before, so what would you wish for? Give us some…I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…guidance."

"**Well…what I'd wish for wont help you two decide what to wish for."**

Even Miroku was interested, "What?"

"**Well…I've been a genie for generations, so…freedom."**

"Darn," Inuyasha bummed, "and I was gonna wish to be a genie," he joked.

"You're a prisoner?" Miroku asked.

"**Of course. You two really don't read any mythology, do you? There's no way I could get this almost limitless power without sacrifice."**

"Wow."

"That's gotta suck."

"**Thanks..."** Richi replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted startling the two other men.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, startled.

"What if you and I use the first two wishes and use the last to free Richi? You know, to avoid fighting over the last wish. If not for that, then for the greater good!"

"You know how I feel about charity."

Miroku sighed, "But this is us helping others, not the other way around."

Inuyasha thought quickly. "Fine. Then what's our first wish, smart one?"

"Well…" Miroku pondered this. "I know! Remember those two girls from the marketplace?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"I never told you, did I?"

"Tell me what, Miroku?"

Miroku's face lit up, "They were Princess Kagome-sama and her best friend, Sango-sama!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know! Isn't it awesome?!"

Inuyasha grumbled something along the lines of, "Good thing I don't give a damn about authority…"

"If I wish you were a prince of another land, and I were your loyal advice, person, thing, then we would have the standing we'd need to court those two girls!"

"Hold your pants, Miroku! I've got two problems. First, why can't you be prince? I don't like that girl (Kagome?) anyway!"

"Well, I like Sango, so too bad."

"Okay, second: What if I don't like Kagome?!"

"Well you didn't call her wench." Inuyasha's eyes bored their way through Miroku's skull. "Besides, this is my wish, hence my call. You can have your wish later."

"Fine, but I'm not marrying her, 'kay? I'm just gonna hang with her a bit. Once you and Sango are a couple, this is over."

"Alright, whatever, Inuyasha. Hey, Richi!"

Richi turned from his game of Go with Kagayaki and Tsuyomi. **"What?"**

"I've got our first wish ready!"

"**Yes! Just say the magic words!"**

"Richi, I wish Inuyasha were a prince and I his adviser!"

"**Alright! Now this'll be fun!"** Richi cracked his knuckles quickly before turning to Inuyasha. **"Now, to make you presentable."** Richi looked him over once before mumbling to himself, **"This is going to be harder then I thought…"**

* * *

**Reviews! Yes, one of my fav parts!**

* * *

TrueBelle 

this story is really good and really smartly done. i thought it was genius when you said when miroku touched one of the goddesses and found his prize. that sound so much better than the origianl movie. i can't wait till the next chapter. inutaisho really has issues with his temper, no wonder inuyasha has anger problem. he gets it from him. i wonder what will happen when he meets inuyasha faces to face, i can't wait to see his reaction. ;)

**Well…you'll see what happens. I won't give it away. Yes, well, Abbu has a thing for gold, Miroku has a thing for girls, what can I say? Here's your chapter. I thought Inu would get his temper from Inutaisho, but I think I over did it a little. Oh, well. It's meant to be funny, so, enjoy!**

* * *

SaKuRa262 

update soon

**Done.**

* * *

Hikaru Rouge 

yay! A CHAPTER UPDATE! YAY IM SO HAPPY! Hope there's an update soon!

**I'm glad you're happy! That's one of my goals!**

* * *

dyingmiko06 

konnichiwa. nice chapter. Gave me something to do during journalism class other than writing a newspaper article and a comp. paper due tomorrow. update quicker this time please! ttyl.

**I don't think that's a good thing, but I'm glad you didn't find Journalism class boring for at least one day. I'm sorry, but I'm always getting kicked off. My parents think I'm addicted. P Oh well…**

* * *

TerraBB4Eva 

This story is hilarious! I really like it...Gave me something to read other than books I;ve read 10 times each! lol. Update Soon!

Tia

**I know what you mean. I'm always rereading books. You can skip and say you've read more then you actually have and get any of the questions family asks you right!**

* * *

Shizuka Sen 

Yay, Furuba!  
"Akito should die already" - I would've agreed with you before I read spoilers. Now I vote that Akito (note how I refuse to use a pronoun) should have to go through everything that Akito (you know, I really do like pronouns) ever did to anyone else. That would show h - Akito! (AH. Pronouns.)  
Last chapter, you wrote: "Who did they steal from?"  
Come on, "From whom did they steal?" is the obvious grammatically correct sentence. (Kidding, just kidding, no need to kill me!)  
Um, if you're wondering whether or not I'm going to actually write anything pertaining to this story, you're in luck. Yay Inuyasha getting the lamp! But WHY WHY WHY must you make Sessho-maru so evil? WHY?  
Anyways...a bit late...but no chem quiz tomorrow - (sung to the tune of Handel's famous Alleluia chorus) HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH! (There are too many different ways to spell "hallelujah," you realize. So I just picked on of the less common ones. THERE IS NO SPELLING ERROR. If your computer spellchecks it it's a baka.)  
Go to YouTube and type in "Odoru pon pokorin" and "oha rock" - you'll get some very interested videos. (We danced to these at MNI - you can also find UFO if you search "UFO Pink Ladies.")  
Wow, this was a long review. Hope you don't mind!  
-Shizuka-chan

**This is WAY to long. --' You're gonna kill me with love. That's so not how I want to go down. Save it for Hiko! Screw grammar! Screw pronouns! And most of all, screw Akito! In this fic, it makes the most sense for Sesshomaru to be evil. You'll see. I have seen the vids, they are good, but Pirates is better!!! Thanks for the REALLY long review.**

* * *

elevategirl 

Hey  
I just found this story and  
I have to say that I love it!!  
I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Yay! I just love new reviewers! Have I ever mentioned that? It means more love! Thank you!**

* * *

chriss101 

this is on my favorites list! it's really good for a first but i haven't evenstarted on my first story yet!

**Thanks! That's awesome! It's okay if you haven't started yet. I didn't post this till I'd had my account for…a year? Anyway, just get out there and write something! I'm sure it'll be great.**

* * *

**Yay! 8 Reviews! Now, I need 50 before I update! Next chapter I'll hit 100 pages!!**


	11. Of Royalty and Anger

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Of Royalty and Anger**

**Recap:**

Sesshomaru stalked out regally while Naraku sat down at his deck to do paperwork that had pilled up. Unbeknownst to both that Kagome and Sango were off to discuss what they'd heard.

* * *

"**Alright! Now this'll be fun!"** Richi cracked his knuckles quickly before turning to Inuyasha. **"Now, to make you presentable."** Richi looked him over once before mumbling to himself,

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled at Richi.

**"Let's just say you're not exactly Prince Charming."**

"Yeah, like you would know about that!"

Richi grew roughly 20 feet tall and loomed over Inuyasha, **"Before I became a genie, I was part of a royal family! I lived, talked, breathed, and dreamed manners. You are some kid who lived on the streets and has no idea what he's about to try to do. You need to be able to woo that girl, even if you don't want to, and trust me, in your present state and attitude, you've got no chance."**

"Thanks for your wonderful insight," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, not used to anyone degrading him like that besides Miroku.

**"That is exactly what I mean."** Richi sighed, **"Let's just work on your image for now. Your manners can wait."** Inuyasha grumbled some more before complying. **"Now, let's see..."** the genie poofed a measuring tape out of no where and began measuring Inuyasha, **"Hmm...Well, first you two are in serious need of baths."** Suddenly two tubs appeared with curtains and Inuyasha and Miroku found them selves being washed by magical flying bath items. When their bath finally ended and they were dry, they found them selves back in their old clothes. They were surprised to find the clothes cleaned. **"Now, these are human girls right?"** Inuyasha nodded his head slowly and suddenly felt drained. He looked at his hair...

"What the hell!!! You can't make me human!!"

Miroku sighed. "Really Inuyasha, it's for the better. I mean, she'd likely as not be taken a back if some halfbreed walked in and tried to court her."

"I told you, it's just an act!!" Inuyasha thought for a bit before sighing in resignation. "Can I at least have my demon powers?" Suddenly Inuyasha felt rejuvenated again. "Thanks," he grumbled.

**"Now, you two need something decent to wear...I've got it!"** There was a poof around Inuyasha and he was wearing a red outfit with gold trim and a red cape with a black underside. He also had a hat covering the top of his head that was red with gold trim and a blue feather in front. (Hint- Aladdin's outfit with color changes.) **"There, now for your 'advisor.' Hmm..." **There was another poof and Miroku was wearing the same outfit as Inuyasha - minus the hat - in purple with a blue sash and black boots.

"Heck, all I need now is a mask and it'll be perfect!" Miroku joked.

"Why a mask?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had 3 heads. **(Remember, Sesshomaru's dragon has two heads, so having two heads isn't **_too_** weird.)**

"Why, Inuyasha! Are you trying to kill me? It is always the heroic, handsome, and mysterious characters who wear a mask! It makes them more attractive. Everyone knows that!!"

"Aww, calm down. You know I never liked reading."

**"I am not going to teach you politics and economics. I know!"** A flick of the wrist and there was another poof, this time around Inuyasha's head. **"Now you know everything you'll ever need to know to participate in a royal conversation. Well...not on current events, but you're now from a different country, so that shouldn't matter. I hope..."**

"So, Inuyasha...do you feel any different?"

"Well...not really. Ask me a question."

"Umm..." Miroku thought, "How about...who wrote The Tempest?"

"Uh...William Shakespeare. Cool!"

"Nice! I like this change." Miroku quickly had eyes glaring right through him. "I meant it in the best way!" --'

"Grr...One day I'm going to kill you. You do know that, don't cha?"

"Oh, come off it. We both know that you would never kill your own brother. So quit kidding yerself."

**"Brother? Are you two half brothers, or something?"**

"No," Inuyasha said, "I'm adopted. He's barely older." P

"Yep!"

"Except I'm always saving your butt!" Miroku and Inuyasha leaped for each other, when Richi grabbed them both by the collar.

**"I'm trying to teach you manners. If you want to make a bad impression, then fight with each other. Really, what do you think the royal family will think if they see a prince fighting with his most trusted advisor? Oh, yeah, that'll make 'em love ya."**

Inuyasha looked at the genie. "What're you tryin' to say?"

Richi blew his top, **"WHAT AM I TRYING TO SAY?!?! #! NO MORE FIGHTING!!!"** Both boys had to cover their ears.

"All right! All right! We'll stop fighting, right Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"Gawd, I think you broke my eardrums," Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his now human ears.

"**Get over it. It's your own fault."** Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out at the genie. **"Anyway, I can teach you manners on the way to the palace. For now, we need a mode of transportation. Let's see…"** A book appeared in his hands with the title Animals, on it. **"A horse…no, to common. A camel…no, they spit. A giraffe? No. Car? No. Ostrich? No. Hmm…let's see here…I've got it!"**

Inuyasha and Miroku looked up from their poker game with Tsuyomi and Kagayaki. "What?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha still angry.

"**An elephant!"** As if on cue an elephant appeared in a poof of smoke behind Richi. **"The perfect entrance!"**

"An elephant? What on earth-"

"Inuyasha, just get over it, okay? Trust Richi, 'kay?" Miroku looked towards Inuyasha, "If for no other reason then he's royalty."

"All right, all right, geez."

Richi pouted, **"Are we all done questioning the genie?"** A double nod convinced him.

* * *

Naraku paced his office. He had just finished talking with Sesshomaru, but now had a new dilemma: The lamp. He hadn't managed to get a hold of it when manipulating those two boys, and now he would have to live in the shadow of the king forever, unless he found a loop hole...and fast. Naraku was on the bad side of Princess Kagome as it was. If he didn't reach power before she, then he would likely find himself banished...or beheaded. Well that's and ugly thought. **(Not!)** He needed a way to cheat and win the race. The question was how...

Kagura appeared from a side door. "You wanted to see me Master?"

"Yes. I need your help in finding a way for me to ascend the throne before that idiot princess gets married and banishes me...if I'm lucky."

_'He wants my help? He must be desperate.'_ Kagura thought for awhile. "Well, Master, the only way I see out of this would be for you to become her husband." Both Naraku and Kagura grimaced.

Naraku nodded, disgusted. "It's a revolting thought, but if neither of us can see something else, it is our only choice." Naraku shuddered. "Now the question is how. Perhaps I should add a law..." Naraku smiled evilly before a quick sinister laugh. "I'd better get working."

* * *

Kagome waited till she and Sango got to her room. It took an agonizingly long time for them to get to Kagome's room. By the time they got there they couldn't stand it. "Who do you think was taken care of?" They both blurted at the same time. They debated for a long time, but could come up with nothing. They didn't have enough information. "Perhaps," Sango suggested, "We could go look at the list of executions. That's under Naraku's power."

Kagome's eyes sobered. "It won't likely be on record." Sango nodded. The moment she had mentioned it she realized that she didn't want to look there and find Miroku's name.

"Sorry. Bad idea." They both thought some more.

Kagome sighed and flopped onto her bed. "It's useless. We don't have enough information."

Sango jumped up, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Kagome asked, startled.

"We don't have enough information, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, let's go ask Inutaisho if he knew about Sesshomaru being here or not. It's a start."

Kagome grinned, "That's a great idea, Sango." They rushed off in pursuit of Inutaisho.

* * *

Naraku waited at the doorway of the king's chambers, waiting for Inutaisho to leave. When the dog demon finally did go, Naraku shot him a glare. How two people staying in the same place could talk for 2 hours at a time was beyond him. "My lord." Naraku bowed deeply, sweeping out his cape.

King Taro looked up, "Ah, Naraku! Just the man I wanted to talk to." Naraku fought hard against the urge to blanch. He did have an image.

"Of course, your Majesty. What am I here for, but to serve." Taro didn't seem to notice, assuming Naraku meant the royal family. Wow, he's dense.

Taro continued, "You see, it has to do with Kagome. She doesn't seem interested in any of the princes she's met. Her birthday is drawing near and she has yet to choose a man she likes, much less a husband. We have a big problem on our hands."

Naraku nodded seriously. "There's no need to worry, your highness. I've been looking through the laws recently and I may have found something."

"Yes, of course! What is it?" Taro was giddy with happiness.

Naraku began reciting, "If the princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, the king shall choose a husband for her."

Taro deflated, he already knew this. "But she hated all those suitors. How could I choose someone she hates?"

Naraku interrupted, "Not to worry, Sire, there is more. If a proper suitor can not be found, the princess will marry-hmm...interesting."

"What? Who?"

"The royal advisor." Naraku grinned sickly behind the law book. "Why," he said in utter surprise, "that would be...me." Another grin.

"Are you sure? I'm quite sure only a prince..." The King began muttering and reaching for the law book.

"Quite certain. See, right he-" Naraku was interrupted by the sound of trumpets. Taro dropped his arms and clambered over to the balcony. Kagome mother joined him.

"Naraku, you must come see this!" Kagome's mother said joyfully. Naraku grudgingly came over.

* * *

Kagome and Sango ran through the hallways blindly. "You know," Kagome huffed while she and Sango took a breather. "There has _got_ to be a better way to do this."

Sango nodded. "Let's start with the West Wing." Kagome nodded and they ran to the West Wing. After an hour of searching they entered the East Wing. There they spotted Inutaisho walking down the hall. "Inutaisho!" Kagome huffed out.

Inutaisho looked up - realizing that he had almost run right into a wall; a common thing for him to do - to find Kagome and Sango clutching their knees as they attempted to catch their breath. Inutaisho put his hands on his hips, threw his head back, and barked out a laugh. "What's up with you two?"

Kagome blushed, "We've been looking all over the castle for you."

Inutaisho rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, girls. I've just been wandering around, aimlessly." Both looked ready to kill. Inutaisho sweat dropped. "So, what did you want me for?"

Sango remembered there original reason for searching the castle for him. **(Well, besides to kill him.)** "We were wondering-" Sango was interrupted by the sound of trumpets. Inutaisho rushed off to the front hall, completely forgetting Kagome and Sango had something they wanted to ask him. Kagome and Sango were about to run after him, but thought better of it, instead leaving for the nearest balcony.

* * *

Richi pranced into town, twirling a baton with a procession of bell carriers.

**Make way for Prince Idai**

**Say hey! It's Prince Idai**

Richi began dancing around the people in the marketplace.

**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**

**Hey you!**

**Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh Come!**

**Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way!**

**Here he comes!**

**Ring bells! Bang the drums!**

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

**Prince Idai! Fabulous he!**

**Idai no Yaju**

Richi jumped over to where Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku were glowering, and pulled the rug out from beneath their feet.

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee!**

Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help but grin at the glare Kouga gave Richi.

**Now, try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday salaam**

**The come and meet his spectacular coterie**

**Prince Idai!**

**Mighty is he!**

**Idai no Yaju**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

Richi pilled men on top of each other in a wheel barrow. As they shook hands with Inuyasha, the top seven began to fall on top of him and he held them up.

**He faced the galloping hordes**

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

**Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Why, Prince Idai**

**He's got seventy-five golden camels**

**Don't they look lovely, June?**

**Purple peacocks**

**He's got fifty-three**

**Yes, Harry, I love the feathers**

**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**

**Has he got a zoo?**

Tiger.

**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**

Goat.

**Prince Idai! Handsome is he, Idai no Yaju**

Richi turned into a girl and began singing.

**That physique! How can I speak?**

**Weak at the knee**

Kagome threw her hands up into the air and walked away from the balcony. He was the same as every other guy. She and Sango started walking towards the front hall.

**Well, get on out in that square**

**Adjust your vein and prepare**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Idai!**

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)**

**And to view them he charges no fee**

Inuyasha began throwing out gold. At the sight of the two children from earlier in the week, he threw a few handfuls in their direction.

**(He's generous, so generous)**

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**

**(Proud to work for him)**

**They bow to his whim love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Idai! Prince Idai!**

Richi and the parade burst through the doors of the palace with Richi in the lead.

**Prince Idai!**

**Amorous he! Idai no Yaju**

Richi slid down the elephant's trunk down to where the king was with Inutaisho and Naraku.

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

Inutaisho blinked as Richi got into the king's face, singing.

**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by**

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

Miroku pushed Inuyasha slightly, causing Inuyasha to surf down the elephant's trunk, do a flip, and land on Tsuyomi. Miroku followed behind, and landed on Kagayaki.Inuyasha stood on his rug, with Miroku on his, and flew toward the king, stopping just before impact.

**Make way for prince Idai!**

Richi disappeared into the lamp under Inuyasha's head, then Miroku bowed, pulling Inuyasha down with him by the front of his shirt. "Wonderful!!" Kagome's grandfather and mother clapped. Inutaisho gave a hesitated clap with a slightly disturbed look on his face. Naraku was pissed and doing little to cover it up.

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha cleared and deepened his voice to sound more regal. Then began introductions, "Your majesty, I have come far to seek your daughter's hand. This is my royal advisor, Migaru." (Light, unburdened. Idai means great and Yaju means wild animal.) Inuyasha, when picking names, had suggested Midara (indecent), and received a double bonk on the head.

Kagome's mother shook Inuyasha's hand, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Yumi Higurashi and this is my father, Taro Higurashi."

Inuyasha smiled, "It's a pleasure." When he turned to shake King Taro's hand, he saw a spell scroll written in the ancient demon language. Inuyasha could make out the word sealing before King Taro began whipping it about.

"DEMON BEGON!!"

"Father!" Yumi grabbed her father's hand before he got a chance to seal Inuyasha's demon blood. "Father, quit being ridiculous." Yumi turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry about him. He tends to do that to everyone he meets."

Inuyasha caught himself midway through shrug and instead said, "It's alright. I have come unannounced. Pardon my rudeness." Inuyasha gave a deep bow, gagging at his act when his head was down. He would never live this down. _'Damn that Miroku.'_

Yumi smiled at his manners. He might finally be a good match for Kagome. "That is quite alright. I would also like to introduce our royal advisor, Naraku, and Inutaisho of the West." Inuyasha smiled at both in turn, bowing. Naraku gave a quick smile and Inutaisho nodded his head in acknowledgment.

King Taro had finally gotten over the idea that Idai was a demon, and instead began whispering to Naraku, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kagome."

Naraku had to think fast, "My Lord, I don't trust him."

"Nonsense, Naraku. You saw as well as I did that he is not a demon in disguise."

Naraku glared at Idai, "And what makes him think he is worthy of the princess? He just shows up without invitation and expects to be greeted with open arms? He has no right to see the princess."

Inuyasha snapped back to his usual self at the challenge. "Just let her meet me. I will win Princess Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk. He heard a smack of Miroku slapping his face, and Inuyasha instantly knew he said something bad.

Inuyasha could see Inutaisho's angry face. He sniffed the air slightly and caught a whiff of lilac and honey. Upon turning, a hand connected smartly against his cheek. The sight before him was a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes with tears in the corner. Inuyasha's heart was ripped out of his chest by a cold hand. He wanted to calm her, to console her. He wanted to _apologize_, to her. Before he could move she had run out of the room. "Nice move," Miroku muttered behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there, helpless.

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

Hikaru Rouge

wow... 50?

you drive a hard bargin don't ya?

I was literally jumping up and down on my chair when i sawe that this story was updated! YIPEE!

Keep it up! keep it up!

* * *

Jaded Delirium

You captured Inuyasha's character perfectly when he said 'I don't like that girl anyway'. Typical Inuyasha, to never admit that he likes Kagome (even if he doesn't currently). Thanks for updating!

* * *

dying miko

Hey, i'm too lazy to sign in. good chapter. can't wait for the next one. Ttyl

* * *

Shizuka Sen

YO! It's going to be a short review this time.  
Plane ride home uneventful.  
Genie yay; Inu being prince and Miroku advisor yay; Sessho-maru being evil not yay; new chapter quickly would be yay if you actually did it.  
So anyway, ja! (Aren't you happy with the short review? I'm so proud!)

* * *

Japanese Dreamer

I'M BACK!! My computer is a little messed up but I read the other chapters I missed and I love 'em! I can't wait for the next update!

K? Ja Ne!

Japanese Dreamer

P.S. If you need any help, message me!

* * *

**Alright, I know it was a long wait, but I get very little writing done during the summer for the fact that I rarely am in the same place for more then a week at a time, if I'm lucky. Any how, hopefully the next update will be soon since I'll be home next week. (Where ever home is.) See you then!**


	12. Anger and Deception

* * *

* * *

**Anger and Deception**

King Taro apologized to Inuyasha while Inutaisho could only stand there giving Inuyasha a look of contempt. Inuyasha averted his eyes and followed Miroku, led by Queen Yumi, to their bedrooms.

It was huge compared to the tiny room he use to share with Miroku. It had a large bed with a light blue blanket and a bedside table. There was a rosewood dresser in the corner and paintings on the light, but bright, green walls. There was also a door leading to a bathroom he was to share with Miroku and glass doors to the balcony over the garden.

Once he was alone, Inuyasha opened the glass doors to the balcony and just let the wind wash over him. His eyes closed, arms stretched upward, hair flying, inhaling the scents in the air, Inuyasha felt so calm and peaceful. Letting out a slow breath, Inuyasha dropped his arms and walked out to the banister railing where he could see all of Agraba laid out beyond the castle walls. He could spot most of the stands he and Miroku usually stole from and even their old house. Just beyond the walls was the place they called home.

Really, it was only a house. The house they lived in before their parents died; that was home for both Inuyasha and Miroku. It had been sold, _'but,'_ Inuyasha hoped, _'maybe it's a home for someone else, now.'_ Inuyasha let out a contented sigh.

Looking down, Inuyasha spotted the gardens bellow him. After checking that no one could see him, Inuyasha jumped down behind an oak tree. Strolling around, he saw roses, daffodils, lilies, and dandelions, not to mention oak trees, rosewood, pine, and an assortment of other plants that would have made his mother envious.

Inuyasha chuckled at the thought. Miroku's mom had always had a love for plants, but the tendency to kill them before they could mature. In the end, it seemed she was never given the time to create a garden.

Blinking, Inuyasha noticed a large old tree that looked like a good place to perch and think. For some odd reason, Inuyasha enjoyed high places and they were a wonderful thinking ground for him. As he approached the tree he smelled the familiar sent of lilac and honey. Inuyasha cringed, hoping she hadn't noticed him yet.

On the other side of the large tree, sitting on the ground settled in among the roots was the one person Inuyasha was trying the hardest to avoid: Kagome. If he was religious, Inuyasha would have sworn the gods were out to get him. First she was there when he slipped out of Idai Yaju and into Inuyasha by accident, now this. Really, was it fair? Inuyasha already knew what Miroku would say if he were here, 'Life's not fair, duh.'

Inuyasha was seriously considering joining the church if it would cure him of his bad luck. Instead he scampered back to his room. Unfortunately, not before he realized Kagome was crying.

Back in his room, Inuyasha began reprimanding himself, _'Dammit! I just had to go shoot off my big mouth, now Kagome's got to hate me. Dammit! I thought this would give me a chance to start off clean. Argh! Now she hates Inuyasha __**and**__ Idai.'_ Inuyasha sighed. _'I lost before I even started. Why did I think I could pull off this stupid wish?'_

Inuyasha could hear his mom scolding him, _'Look at you! C'mon, you haven't even tried yet! I realized you left a bad first impression, but you can still correct it. Pull yourself together and do something about it. Good luck!'_ Inuyasha grinned. Sometimes Mrs. Doma could bring a smile to his face, even now. She was a real miracle worker.

"Thanks, Mom," Inuyasha breathed out before yanking the lamp out of his hat. "Hey, Richi, I need a favor!"

Richi grudgingly swirled out of the lamp and glared at Inuyasha. **"No freebee wishes."**

Inuyasha sighed, but remembered he was trying to be Idai, not Inuyasha, and bit back his response. "Look, I need you to teach me better manners. I don't want to be Inuyasha, I want to be Idai."

An all knowing smile appeared on his face. **"So, finally admitting your feelings for the girl?"** He smirked.

Inuyasha blushed, "No! It's just…I acted like Inuyasha and…I made her…cry." Inuyasha cast his eyes downward.

Richi sighed,** "On the first impression, too. This will be hard to reverse, but let's give it a try. Alright…"**

Inuyasha and Richi spent the rest of the day in Inuyasha's room. By dinner time Inuyasha knew how to talk, eat and bow correctly. Richi was briefing Inuyasha on dancing and singing – the next lesson – when there was a knock on the door.

"Inu-Prince Idai! Dinner time, you coming?" rang Miroku voice.

Inuyasha grinned. He'd been afraid it would be someone else. "Yeah, I'll be right there…Mi…Mi…Mi-"

There was a chuckle. Miroku opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, "Migaru. You better remember it, too."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I'll be there in a minute."

"Can you find it on your own?" Miroku joked.

Pointing to his nose, Inuyasha replied, "Of course, I'll just follow this."

"Just don't make it too obvious. Usually you're pointing your nose up to the sky, sniffing like a dog."

"Well, I am a half dog demon."

Miroku grinned and pushed himself off the doorframe, "True enough. Well, see you at dinner," he nodded towards Richi, "Richi."

Richi nodded back, and Miroku left. "So, dancing tomorrow?"

"**And singing."**

Inuyasha went red, "Um…well I already can kinda…sing…"

At the sound of clapping, Inuyasha looked up. **"Wonderful! Bravo! Fantastic!"**

"AWW, SHUT UP!!"

"**Is that what Idai would say?"** Inuyasha looked away. **"How?"**

"How, what?"

"**How do you know how to sing?"**

Inuyasha blushed again. He started mumbling something incoherent before realizing what he was doing. "My mom taught me. Dad took Miroku with him to work a lot when we were younger since Miroku was older. We had a lot of free time, so I'm decent."

"**Great! That means we can focus on your dancing skills. Waltz, Ballroom, Tango, oh, there's a plethora of dances you'll have to learn in one day, but you can do it."**

Inuyasha grinned, "Well, I'd better head off to dinner. Want me to grab you anything?"

"**Naw, I'll just poof something up. Thanks for the thought, though."** Inuyasha waved and left the room. He walked down the hall, sniffing slightly at every intersection. From what he could tell, they were having chicken, steamed broccoli, carrots, rice, apples, and…Inuyasha made a face before remembering he was Idai. Wine had never been something he liked, much less red. Inuyasha sighed, _'I hope they have water…'_

Inuyasha opened the double doors to the dinning room. It was large with a huge table in the middle, but only about half of the table was set. As Inuyasha had smelled, there was chicken, steamed broccoli, carrots, rice, apples, and red wine, but no water, even though not everyone in the room was considered adult. Inuyasha had been hoping that that wouldn't be the case, but since when had God taken pity on him? Blatantly put, God had it out for him. The room was decorated with beautiful purples, blue, and gold. There was 10 other people in the room. Inuyasha immediately recognized Miroku, Queen Yumi, King Taro, King Inutaisho, Kagome, and Sango. Inuyasha hadn't been formally introduced to anyone but Miroku, Queen Yumi, King Taro, and King Inutaisho, so he kept up an air of ignorance.

King Taro and Queen Yumi came over to Inuyasha. Queen Yumi spoke, "I'm sorry we didn't have a chance for very formal introductions earlier. I am Yumi Higurashi and this is my father-in-law, Taro Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you." They both gave small bows.

"I too have not had a chance for a formal introduction before intruding on your hospitality. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Idai no Yaju." Inuyasha bowed deeply and lightly kissed the Queen's hand.

Queen Yumi waved him off, "You are welcome here. This is my daughter, Kagome, and my son, Souta." Queen Yumi pointed to Kagome a small black haired boy next to her, holding her hand. He must have been around 11 or 12. None the less, Inuyasha bowed.

"Princess Kagome. Prince Souta." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, "Princess, please forgive me for earlier. I do not know what came over me. You have every right to be angry with me. I will accept full responsibility for my actions." Inuyasha bowed and lightly pressed his lips to her hand and bowed to her brother.

Queen Yumi pointed to Inutaisho and Izayoi, "Inutaisho Takahashi of the West, and his wife, Izayoi Takahashi."

Inuyasha had heard Inutaisho's wife was human, he'd even seen her, but it still seemed odd to see them together. None the less, manners. "Sir. Madame." More bowing and hand kissing.

"And his right hand men, Ragtag and Baronet." Again with the bowing. Really, it was getting old, but Inuyasha refused to show it. "Finally, this is Sango Taijiya, a close friend of Kagome and the family." Inuyasha bowed and kissed the (hopefully) last hand.

Just as they were about to figure out seating, the doors opened again. An orange ball rushed into the room, stopping just before he would hit Kagome's leg. A kid's voice rang out, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was finishing a drawing."

Kagome bent down and helped the boy stand up, "It's okay Shippo. We were just about to sit down."

Shippo looked up and almost shouted in joy at the sight of Miroku, but Miroku shook his head just enough for Shippo to get the idea. Shippo nodded slightly and rephrased what he was about to say. "Kagome nee-chan, who are they?"

Kagome looked down, "This is-"

"-Idai no Yaju-"

"-and Migaru Houshi. Pleased to meet you…"

"Shippo Kurama."

"A pleasure." Inuyasha and Miroku bowed to Shippo, and Shippo bowed back.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Of course."

Everyone sat down. King Taro was at the head with Inutaisho on his right and Inuyasha on his left. After Inuyasha was Kagome, Shippo, Yumi, and Sango. After Inutaisho was Izayoi, Ragtag, Baronet, and Miroku. Once everyone was seating, servants came in and poured wine in the adults' wine glasses and water in the children's wine glasses. Inuyasha sighed longingly at the water, but said nothing. Red wine really didn't mix to well with him…Another sigh.

"Are you alright, Prince Idai?"

Inuyasha swiveled his head to find the speaker to be Inutaisho. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your consideration."

Yumi glanced down the table at Inuyasha, chuckling slightly, "There's no need to be so formal. We're all friends here. Loosen up some." Inuyasha nodded, but he remained as tense as before.

Dinner continued and conversations were light. Sometimes they would start talking about current events and all Inuyasha could do was relate it to some event that happened hundreds of years before. He rarely spoke when not being directly asked a question, but did input his thoughts on the matter occasionally. He spoke with conviction, but also as though if someone were to give a strong argument against what he was saying, that he could be convinced otherwise. Of course, no one usually could create a strong argument against what he was saying, so his views were looked upon favorably.

* * *

After dinner, Shippo and Souta ran off to bed and the adults moved to the parlor to talk and drink. Once in the parlor, Kagome noticed neither Idai nor Migaru had touched their wine. "Is the wine bad?" Kagome asked, and Sango looked over at the two.

Inuyasha shook his head, "We just don't really like wine." Miroku nodded.

Kagome and Sango laughed. Sango replied through giggles, "You should have said something! We don't like wine either. Kagome and Sango both held up their glasses to show that their wine hadn't been touched, either. "C'mon, let's go get some water."

All four headed to the kitchen and returned with water instead of wine. There was, again, some talk of polotics and current events, but more just about how life was going for everyone. Inuyasha and Miroku mainly listened and made things up whenever asked a question. Soon everyone felt drowsy and headed off to bed.

When Inuyasha got to his bedroom he went to the balcony and leaned against the banister railing, smelling the air. Tsuyomi came out and joined him. "Hey, how ya been doing?" Tsuyomi gave him a thumbs up. Inuyasha smiled slightly before returning to gazing at the stars, but all he could see was Kagome's laughing face. Just remembering warmed Inuyasha up and he sighed.

He suddenly pushed himself away from the banister with an idea forming in his head, and rushed out the door with Tsuyomi trailing him. Inuyasha stopped in front of Miroku's door and knocked, "Migaru! Migaru, I'm coming in!" Just as he said, Inuyasha threw the door open to find Miroku on Kagayaki outside the balcony. "I got here in time." Inuyasha shut the door.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"You're going to see Sango, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked kind of awkward, "Well…I was going to go smooth things over with Kagome, and I thought maybe we could talk afterwards in the garden."

"Inu's in love, Inu's in love!" Miroku said in a sing-song voice.

Inuyasha blushed, "I am not! I just don't like to see her upset because I'm a jackass!"

Miroku pointed and laughed, "See! You are in love!!"

"Am not!" Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku waved him off, "Of course you're not."

"See-!...You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

More sarcasm, "No. Any way, see you in the garden after your date!" Miroku flew off.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!" Inuyasha shouted after Miroku, but he might as well have saved his breath, Miroku couldn't hear him any more.

Inuyasha hopped onto Tsuyomi and flew out the window, past the balcony, and over the wall. He took his hat off, and let the breeze ripple through his hair before replacing his hat and returning to the palace. With his nose, it took no time for him to find Kagome's room. He stepped gently on the balcony railing, before jumping down. "Um, Princ-" Inuyasha coughed and deepened his voice, "Princess Kagome, it is I, Prince Idai." Inuyasha could have smacked himself, he sounded so corny.

Kagome turned and glared, "I don't want to talk to you." Inuyasha couldn't really blame her. She had been trying to avoid him all night and here he was, standing on her balcony sounding like the corny idiot he was.

Kagome walked away, "Wait! Princess!" Kirara came out of Kagome's room and started growling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha climbed onto the balcony railing to avoid being bitten and started waving his around to ward off the cat demon.

Kagome noticed this and looked at the boy. He had long black hair, the same jaw line, and the deep chocolate brown eyes as…Inuyasha! Kagome caught herself, _'No, Inuyasha is dead; he couldn't be back, could he?'_ "Do I…know you?" Kagome asked Prince Idai.

Kirara backed off and Inuyasha noticed hat was off. He quickly shoved it back on his head before answering, "Umm…N-no, I-I mean, y-yes, I-I mean, you know me from dinner, remember?" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself.

"Yeah…right, I remember. You just look like a boy I met at the marketplace."

"I look like a boy at the marketplace?!" Inuyasha panicked, "I-I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Heck, I have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants," Inuyasha tried to cover up by leaning against the banister in a relaxed pose, but it wasn't working well, "So, uh…as you see, it couldn't have been me."

Kagome sighed and leaned against Kirara, "No, you couldn't."

Inuyasha quickly remembered his manners, "Uh, Princess," Kagome looked over at him, and he lost his tongue, she was so beautiful… "Um…you're very…beautiful," Inuyasha stuttered out.

Fluttering her eyes in a flirting way, Kagome began walking towards Inuyasha, hips swaying, "I'm…rich, too, you know?"

Caught up in her eyes, Inuyasha answered dumbly, "Yeah."

"The daughter of saultan," Kagome swayed closer.

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," Kagome began walking her fingers up Inuyasha's chest, eyes half closed.

Inuyasha was sensing danger, but didn't know what to do about it, so he backed up into the banister while answering, "R-right. A prince like me."

Kagome's smile vanished, "Yes, a prince like you, and every stuffed shirt swaggering pecock I've met!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hat down over his eyes and pulled his cape up over his head, "Just go…jump off the balcony!"

"What?" Inuyasha quickly untangled himself. He stared at Kagome's back as she went inside. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?!" Kagome spun around, glaring.

"You're right. You're not just some, prize to be won." Inuyasha looked down and turned away, stepping onto the banister, "I'll, go now." Inuyasha stepped off.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, thinking he had fallen to his death.

Inuyasha's head poked up, "What?! What's wrong?"

Kagome stared, "H-how are you not dead?"

He floated up higher to show he was flying on a rug. "His name is Tsuyomi."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

Inuyasha looked down at her as he sat on Tsuyomi. It was so nice to see her smile like that. "Do you want to go for a ride? Look around, get outside the palace walls? It's nice to feel the wind through your hair."

Kagome looked warily up at Inuyasha, "Is it safe?"

"Of course. I'd never intentionally put your life in danger, Princess." Kagome smiled at him. She could tell, looking at his eyes, he was telling the truth. So, she trusted her life in a stranger's hands? She'd done it before.

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha helped her up and she fell back into a sitting position when they took off, swallowing the lump in her throat. Once she got used to it, it was fun.

Inuyasha began singing a song his mother had taught him, hoping Kagome knew it.

Inuyasha: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

Inuyasha picked up a flower and offered it to Kagome, who took it with a smile.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Kagome: **A whole new world**

She did.

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Inuyasha: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Kagome: **Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

Inuyasha: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

Kagome: **A hundred thousand things to see**

Inuyasha: **Hold your breath - it gets better**

Kagome: **I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Inuyasha: **A whole new world**

Kagome: **Every turn a surprise**

Inuyasha: **With new horizons to pursue**

Kagome: **Every moment red-letter**

Both: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Inuyasha: **A whole new world**

Kagome: **A whole new world**

Inuyasha: **That's where we'll be**

Kagome:** That's where we'll be**

Inuyasha: **A thrilling chase**

Kagome: **A wondrous place**

Both:

* * *

Inuyasha tossed Kagome an apple before heading off to a Chinese New year celebration where they sat on the roof and watched the fireworks. Kagome was sitting on the roof, with Inuyasha lying beside her, casting glances over to her occasionally.

"It's a shame Miroku couldn't be here."

Inuyasha waved it off, "Naw, he's probably off flirting with Sango, or something." He sat there for a minute before realizing what he said, "Oh, no."

Kagome grabbed his hat, "You are Inuyasha! From the marketplace, don't lie to me!" Inuyasha tried to steal back his hat. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Princess-I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"N-no!"

"Did you think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I…kinda hoped you wouldn't," Inuyasha mumbled, "No! Wait, that's not what I mean!"

Kagome stared him in the eyes, "Who are you, truthfully?"

"I…I-I sometimes…dress as a commoner to…escape the pressures of palace life," Inuyasha lied through his teeth. "But, I really am a prince!" Inuyasha said hurriedly.

Kagome looked at his somberly, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well…you know, royalty going out into the city in disguse, it sounds a little crazy."

Kagome blushed, that's exactly what she did, "Not that crazy." She flicked up the feather on Idai's hat and leaned against his shoulder. All Inuyasha could think about was how beautiful she looked and how good she smell; it was intoxicating.

Inuyasha was sad when they finally had to head back. Inuyasha let her off at her balcony. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night Idai." Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha and he didn't know what to do. He leaned in, slowly, before Tsuyomi got impatient and shoved him up, surprising both Inuyasha and Kagome, but they stayed that way for a full minute before breaking apart. Kagome walked back into her room, looking back only once and blushing, and Inuyasha just looked after her.

'_My first kiss. Wow.'_ Inuyasha fell backwards, falling onto Tsuyomi. It had been a great night, the best of his life. Tsuyomi floated gently down into the garden and landed. Inuyasha sighed, before half a dozen hands sudden rained down on him.

"What?!" was all he had time for before someone gagged him. He felt his arms wrenched behind his back and cold hard metal constricting around his wrists and ankles. His demon energy began ebbing away. _'Dammit!'_ Inuyasha looked around to see Miroku was also bound and gagged and both Tsuyomi and Kagayaki were tied up. _'Dammit!'_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. He had let his guard down, and now they were all gonna be dead.

Naraku walked out from the shadows. He looked down at Inuyasha, his face in shadow, and grinned; white teeth flashing in the dark. "You've out stayed your welcome, Prince Idai. Dispose of them." Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, but before he reached the slime ball he felt a sharp pain in his head and his vision turned white before fading into black.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally woke up, wind was whistling past his ears. Glancing up he saw the edge of a cliff, glancing down was the cold hard sea, crashing against sharp jagged rocks. A quick look at his legs showed a lead ball attached to his ankles. With one last look at his surrounding, Inuyasha saw Miroku falling beside him, still unconscious. _'Damn!'_

Almost immediately he felt the cold water as he was submerged. He grunted, straining against the ropes that bound his wrists, attempting to reach the lamp before he ran out of breath. _'A little…more!'_ Inuyasha breathed in water and tried to cough, only filling his lungs with more water. _'No! I don't want it to end this way!!'_ Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he tugged hard, managing to rub his fingertips lightly against the lamp before passing out.

Richi appeared in front of Inuyasha with a sigh, **"What n-Inuyasha?!"** Richi began panicking. He couldn't do anything if they didn't wish it. **"Argh! You two have to wish something! C'mon!"** Richi grabbed Inuyasha's right shoulder with his left hand and Miroku's left shoulder with his right hand. He began shaking them while yelling. **"You guys have to wish something! Come **_**on!**_** You-you have to say, 'Richi, I wish we were free.' Come on!!"** Richi let go and both boys floated downward. **"I'll take that as a yes."**

Richi grabbed both boys by the arm and flew out of the water, placing them on the cliff. While Inuyasha and Miroku spluttered and tried to cough the water out of their lungs, Richi cut the ropes off their wrists and unlocked the lead balls attached to their ankles.

Inuyasha recovered quickly and glanced up, "Hey, Richi? Thanks…for everything." Richi smiled and patted Inuyasha's head, messing up his hair.

"**You're welcome."**

Inuyasha scowled until Richi lifted his hand, and grinned. He turned, "Hey, Miroku, you all right?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a crooked smile once he finished coughing, "I've been better, but I'll be fine."

Inuyasha let a huge sigh escape his lips. "That's good," he murmured to himself, "Can you walk?" he asked Miroku.

Miroku sat up, "I think so. Why? Are you in a rush?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked forward with a look of determination, "Naraku."

Miroku gave a curious look, "What about Naraku?"

Inuyasha turned, confused, "Don't you remember? Naraku jumped us. I think he's up to something, and we have to stop him! Come on!" Miroku leaped up after Inuyasha, and they jumped on Tsuyomi and Kagayaki. "Let's go! Back to Agraba!" and with that, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, 1000s of miles away **(jk)**, Kagome was in her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs, and petting Kirara absentmindedly while thinking of the wonderful night. _'I wonder if Sango's back.'_ Kagome randomly thought to herself. She had tried knocking on Sango's door before Prince Idai had appeared on her balcony, but she wasn't there, so after she heard from Idai that Sango was probably out with Migaru, she hadn't bothered to see if she was back.

Kagome stood up, only for her door to be opened and Sango come barging in. "ARGH! He's so annoying!" Sango noticed Kagome's questioning glance. Sango blushed, "Migaru. He's so much like…that…guy…" Sango trailed off, expecting Kagome to cast her gaze away and go mute.

Instead, Kagome jumped up with glee. "Sango! Inuyasha and Miroku aren't dead!" Sango stared in disbelief, so Kagome explained…

Afterwards, "Well…it certainly explains quite a bit. Geez, I thought he seemed familiar." Sango sighed, "Great, now I have to be on 24 hour pervert watch."

Kagome giggled, "C'mon, Sango, give him a chance. I'm sure he's only trying to mess with you."

Sango huffed. "Well, all I can say is: He's doing a good job." Kagome laughed. There was a certain lightness in her heart that she had lost upon hearing Inuyasha died, which was finally back. It was a relief.

Kagome's door opened for the second time that night to reveal her grandfather. Kagome couldn't help but spring up as she swelled with happiness, "Grandpa! Oh, I'm so happy-"

"You should be, Kagome." Kagome blinked in surprise. She didn't know why, but something seemed…wrong. "You will marry, Naraku." Upon hearing his name, Naraku stepped up, behind King Taro.

Naraku stepped forward, allowing Kagome and Sango to see a little girl behind him in all white. Neither could remember meeting the little girl before, but had little time to ponder upon her, as Naraku suddenly grasped Kagome's hand. "Speechless, I see; a fine quality in a wife."

Kagome openly gagged. "I would never marry you, even if you threatened to cut out my tongue, pull every strand of my hair out individually, and burn my flesh off. Grandpa, I-I want to give Prince Idai a chance. He's not like the other princes."

Naraku stepped between Kagome and King Taro. He sneered down his nose for only a moment before letting words slip through his lips, "Prince Idai left-"

"I don't think so, Naraku. I'm still here."

Kagome turned, "Prince Idai!"

Idai and Migaru were standing in the doorframe, sopping wet and cold, but none the worse for the wear. Kagome ran up and hugged him. "Hey, Kagome," He muttered in her ear, "You okay?" Kagome nodded into his shirt, before letting go. She and Sango both stepped behind Idai, with Migaru. "Naraku, how about you tell everyone how you tried to kill us? You threw us off a cliff! You're demented."

Naraku glared before leaning down to the king's height, "He's obviously lying, sir."

"Obviously…" Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw the king's picture in the mirror the albino girl was holding. He lurched forward and snatched the mirror out of the girl's grasp.

"No!" Naraku rasped, seeing what the prince had done.

Inuyasha turned and glared at Naraku. He slammed the mirror against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Almost immediately, the king's eyes seemed to get brighter, "Where am I?" King Taro looked around the room confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

Idai gave a short bow, before holding out the shards of the broken mirror, "Your majesty, Naraku was controlling you with this."

Noticing her grandfather disgruntlement, Kagome did the sensible thing… "Guards!"

Three guards came running into the hallway. "Princ-" blood splattered everywhere. The three guards fell dead, impaled by tentacles protruding from where Naraku's legs should have been.

"You're a demon?" Inuyasha breathed out.

"Of course, I am, you foolish human. I'm surprised nobody found out until now."

Naraku had expected Idai to cower on fear, but instead, Inuyasha grinned. "Finally, I get a real fight." Miroku threw Inuyasha a staff, courtesy of Richi. "Migaru, I'll leave the girls for you to watch over, 'kay?"

Miroku nodded, "Right. Go get him!"

Inuyasha gave a thumbs up and grin, "Of course!" He spun the staff and got into his favorite stance. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Reviews!**

Hikaru Rouge: **I'm glad you liked the songs! They're fun to incorporate!**

TrueBelle: **Yeah…well, he took his time apologizing, but he got around to it, eventually.**

Shizuka Sen: **I, too, am glad I updated!**

Japanese Dreamer:

* * *

**Okay, folks, we're nearing the end of the second arc. Also, if you didn't read it, look up at the important notice. Thank you!**


	13. Naraku?

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will.**

**This is rough (Microsoft was being an pain), so please try to ignore the mistakes.

* * *

****Recap:**

Naraku had expected Idai to cower on fear, but instead, Inuyasha grinned. "Finally, I get a real fight." Miroku threw Inuyasha a staff, courtesy of Richi. "Migaru, I'll leave the girls for you to watch over, 'kay?"

Miroku nodded, "Right. Go get him!"

Inuyasha gave a thumbs up and grin, "Of course!" He spun the staff and got into his favorite stance. "Let's go!"

* * *

Naraku's tentacles lunged forward, but Inuyasha merely spun the staff in a circular direction, destroying any tentacle that came near. When there was a slight pause in the assault vegetation, Inuyasha jumped up, using the tentacles as trampolines. As soon as he was up high enough to launch an effective counter attack, a tentacle came rushing towards him. Inuyasha barely had any time to destroy it, and ended up falling – no to gracefully – to the ground.

Inuyasha fell on his side and rolled, avoiding tentacles until he could get his feet back under him. He had rolled in front of Miroku and the girls, and proceeded in knocking the tentacles away, but now and then, one would get past. Miroku always dealt with them, though.

Naraku was grinding his teeth together. _'These humans are blocking my attacks like they're nothing. Hmm…I'll have to find a weak spot…'_ Naraku nearly laughed at his own brilliance. _'That would work…'_ A plan in mind, Naraku struck with more speed and force, it was all Inuyasha could do to block the attacks. More and more tentacles got past him, flying towards Miroku. Inuyasha looked back to see a sight that horrified him.

"MIROKU!!" but it was too late. A tentacle came from the right, and flung him into a wall. The girls shrieked, as Miroku slid to the ground from 7 feet up, legs crumpling underneath him. "MIROKU!"

"Fool. I am your opponent." Inuyasha turned back to Naraku, only to have three tentacles thrown at him at once. He dodged two, but the third hit his left arm solidly. Inuyasha could hear the bone break and see the blood spraying and oozing out.

Inuyasha fell back to where the girls were, and began whipping his staff around to ward off the tentacles. _'But…that's all I can do, ward them off.'_ He felt useless. He didn't even know if Miroku was still alive, or… _'No! He's still…he is! He is!'_ Inuyasha quit thinking to himself; it wasn't a good conversation. Inuyasha could feel himself growing tired. _'Is this how it's going to end?'_ Taking a heavy staggered breath, he gulped. If something didn't end this battle soon, it would be all over.

Inuyasha could feel the girls crouching behind him. He could smell the fear radiating off them, and Kagome's fists balled up in the back of his shirt. Oddly enough, this seemed to calm Inuyasha down and help him focus. Even still, he wasn't confident in his ability.

Thankfully, he didn't have to be.

Three flashes of gold emerged from the hallway door, engulfing Naraku. The flashes were accompanied by a shout of, "WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha wanted desperately to see what the cause was, but was afraid that to take his eyes off Naraku would mean death. What he saw next surprised him. Naraku was disintegrating. Not bleeding or being shredded, but…disintegrating. Looking to his left at the door the light had just come from, Inuyasha saw Inutaisho step into the room.

Sighing, and chuckling – although there was nothing funny about the situation – Inuyasha sank down into a sitting position, gripping the staff to lower him gracefully to the ground, seeing as his left arm was, limp and bleeding at his side. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, worried, while Sango quickly ran over to Miroku's side, "Migaru!" It took only a moment, but he recognized the name, and in no time, Inuyasha was scrambling to his feet, and dashing after Sango. Kagome, stunned by his stamina, followed close behind.

Miroku was still alive. Although his breathing was shallow, and he appeared to be on the brink of unconsciousness, Inuyasha was almost sure he'd pull though. Unfortunately, Miroku had lost more then a liter of blood, and if they didn't stop the blood flow fast, well…Inuyasha scowled. He thought he had already derailed that train. Obviously not.

Without thinking, the assumed prince grabbed the fabric of his left sleeve, jerking his broken arm around. "Erggh!" he bite though his teeth. _'Idiot!'_ He internally reprimanded himself for his rashness.

"Idiot," Kagome said bluntly. Inuyasha's head whipped around. He was too tired to care what came out of his mouth, thankfully, he looked up before he responded to see Kagome pulling out bandages and wrapping Miroku's bleeding legs and head. When she was done with that, she splinted his leg, and turned to Inuyasha. "You're next." Sheepishly, he turned so that she could get a better look at his arm.

"That's a deep gash," Kagome finally said, after wrapping and splinting his arm. Inuyasha could see the worry in her eyes.

He grinned, "It'll be fine. I've had worse." Kagome looked incredulous, but kept her thoughts to herself. Inuyasha looked her seriously in the eyes. Kagome couldn't move under those intense chocolate-brown eyes. "Mi…Migaru will pull through, right?" Kagome could almost have cried as Idai's eyes softened, and he averted her gaze – his voice cracking, ever so slightly. She wanted to to be able to truthfully tell him everything would be alright, but Miroku was human. It would be tough for him to pull through.

"Geez, I'm out for 10 minutes and people think I'm going to die. What's the world coming to?" Idai perked up and raised his head. Migaru was leaning against the wall with his left eye swollen shut and his thumb raised and a silly grin on his face. Kagome wanted to cry with relief, but she also wanted to hit him. He'd made them all worry, then he's perfectly fine, grinning as if he'd just received a present.

Sango beat her, "Idiot!" Sango slapped Migaru hard across the face, making him see stars. Kagome made as if to stop her, but Idai placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see him gesturing for her to watch the two before them. Glancing back, Sango was crying, kneeling beside Migaru.

"Y-you made us all…all worry." She was trying, futily, to wipe away her tears, but Migaru brought up his hand to stop her. He pulled her in closer, and soon she was kneeling beside him, crying into his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "I-I was so scared." Migaru nodded, soothing her. Inuyasha could see the amount of outward effort it took Miroku to ignore the urge to rub her butt, but he was showing willpower Inuyasha had never seen before. It was more then a little unnerving.

A sudden _tak_ sound brought Inuyasha back to reality. He turned, looking up at the 6+ foot tall demon general behind him. Inutaisho, unceremoniously, dropped cross-legged between Inuyasha and Kagome, sighing. "Do you know what happened to Naraku?"

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look of confusion. "Didn't you kill him with that shockwave…thing?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

Inutaisho shook his head. "No, I destroyed this," he held up half of what appeared to be a wooden doll that had a…piece of _hair_ wrapped around it.

"Wha-

"A golem?!" all heads turned towards Miroku. "A golem is a doll like the one you're holding that's being manipulated by the person whose hair is wrapped around it. It's made completely out of mud."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened, "So Naraku's nearby, huh? Then I'll just have to kick his ass." He stood up quickly, only to crumple back down from blood loss.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "Neither of us is in any condition to fight him. A golem doesn't have to be controlled from nearby; he might not even be in Agraba right now. Besides, golems don't have even half the power of who they're being controlled by. Now, don't be stupid. Stay here and heal up till he strikes again."

Inuyasha agreed, grudgingly. Inutaisho and Sango helped Miroku limp back to his room, while Kagome helped Inuyasha stagger slowly to his own room. They walked in silence for nearly ten miuntes before Kagome finally said, "You're so stupid."

Inuyasha fought the urge to growl or retort. Really, what they had done _was_ pretty reckless, but he had saved her and Sango. He did not deserve to be called stupid. "You could have gotten yourself killed." Inuyasha could see the glimmer of tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. He would never understand how women could cry so easily. "I was really worried. If you had died, I…I don't know what I would have done."

Inuyasha had no idea what to do; women were a mystery to him. He imitated Miroku.

Kagome gasped slightly in surprise as she felt his hand on her head, drawing her towards himself and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She froze for a second, before wrapping her arms around his waist. They stayed that way for a good five minutes, untill they realized what they were doing, and broke apart. They both looked away, refusing to make eye contact and blushing profusely.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, making the least amount of contact possible. "Umm…thanks," Inuyasha murmured, staring at his feet when they had finally reached his room.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It wasn't a problem."

They stood there unfomfortablely for what seed to be an eternity. "Umm…I'm just going to go take a…a nap." Kagome nodded mutely, opening the door for him. Inuyasha dipped his head slightly with a mumbled, "Thanks."

Kagome closed the door quietly, taking one last glance to see Idai flop onto his bed, only to clutch his arm. Kagome grimaced. He really wasn't the smartest prince she'd ever met, but…Blushing at the thought, she walked quickly back to room.

Finally getting a chance to seethe damage, Kagome grimaced. Her walls were now stained with blood, there was a pile of mud in the middle of the floor, the bed was a mess of cotton and wire, her mirror was smashed to bits, her dresser was in splinters, and her lamp was finished. The only things that were undamaged were her closet, even if she'd need a new door, and the flower that had once been in a vase on her night table. She could only sigh at the mess.

Glancing around, Kagome noticed Sango had yet to return. She walked over to Inutaisho, who was attempting to pick up the pile of dirt. "So, Naraku got away?" Inutaisho nodded keeping his head down. Kagome smiled sadly, noticing his refusal to look up. "It's alright. We'll catch him."

Agitated, Inutaisho snapped, "Duh. That's not what's bothering me!"

"What?"

"I can't pick up this dirt! I forgot to grab a broom!" Kagome could only slap her head.

Sango rushed in. "Kagome!"

Kagome's head spun around. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Come on! There's a chance Naraku's in his…office, thing-y!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I forgot all about that! Inutaisho, come on!"

"Wha-what?!" Kagome grabbed the general by the sleeve, and proceeded in running after Sango. Ragtag and Baronet rushed after their king. "Kagome, what's going on?" Inutaisho asked the raven-haired girl.

"Just come on! We might yet be able to catch him!" The demon general just shrugged and followed the two girls. They turned right, and then took a door on their left. Before he knew what was going on, the demon general was being forced through the door to a bathroom. Kagome and Sango ran into the closet and pulled away the floor to reveal a staircase descending into darkness.

Inutaisho wrinkled his nose. "It's like a crypt. Fitting for Naraku."

Kagome glared. "Don't tell me the might demon general's scared."

"No! I just can't stand the smell."

"Coward." Inutaisho growled before conceding, and descended into the 'crypt.'

When they got to the bottom, Kagome and Sango proceeded in peering through the cracks in the wall. Sango took a sharp intake of breath. "No way."

"What?" the men asked.

Kagome turned to face them, face white. "Not only did Naraku disappear, but so did everything he owned." Downcast, the band trudged back to the bathroom, and then to each, their own room. All but Kagome, who instead asked Sango if she could sleep in the slayer's room until her own was fixed. Sango agreed, and they rushed off to stock up on supplies for the slumber party.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Miroku was hobbling around on crutches. Inuyasha's arm was still bandaged and splint, although it had healed more then two weeks ago. Naraku's attack had not weakened the four teenagers, but strengthened them. Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves sending most of their free time together. Sango could almost always be found near Miroku, talking to him to pass the time, or helping him get back on his feet. Unknown to them, their enemy was closer then they could have ever expected.

* * *

**Okay, long wait, I'm sorry. On a bright note, if I stop having relatives and Japanese students over on the weekends, I aspire to update every weekend. More likely, though, every other weekend. Basically, I want to finish this no later then New Year's. Hopefully sooner.**

**Anyhow, reviews:**

Shizuka Sen: **Okay, the Sai thing was pretty funny. I'm surprised Ogata and Akira aren't paranoid freaks. Well...okay, they're kinda paranoid...**

dyingmiko06: **Yeah, mushy and long. Sorry. This is based of Inuyasha and Aladdin, both known for their romance. No matter how much I dislike it, it's hard to write this type of story without it. And the long, I feel bad, plus I personally prefer longer chapters when I read. Espically after long waits.**

AnimeLuvaRox: **Well, here's more!

* * *

**

Okay, again, sorry for the wait, but I'm planning to do better. I've got the basic plot in my head, it's the talking and transitioning. This'll probably be...18-20 chapters long. Dunno yet, depends my chapter lenghts. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's stuck with it so far. Check my profile, and I hope to see you all next week!


	14. Stealing

**Well, took a long time due to faulty networking, Internet connection problems, basketball, all advanced classes, and snow. Be thankful for that last one. I got a snow day, meaning an update. Not sure exactly how many chapters after this one, but I'm thinking no more then 20 chapters total. Not sure. Anyway, not as much action, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha _and_ Aladdin. Uh, huh. That's how cool I am. Yup.**

**Recap:**

Unknown to them, their enemy was closer then they could have ever expected.

In his room, Inuyasha glanced down at his hand, gulping in nervousness. Miroku limped up behind the prince, silently. "Good morning, Idai!!" Inuyasha leapt a full foot in the air. He spun around, swatting at Miroku while shoving the box in his pocket.

"Mir-Migaru?! You idgit! You know I like my privacy," Inuyasha huffed in anger.

Miroku laughed like a Chester cat. "So, what's with the box?"

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in embarrassment. "Doesn't matter. What's for breakfast?"

"Stop pouting, and don't change the subject." Inuyasha sighed, even with a broken leg, Miroku managed to annoy the hell out of him. "C'mon, you can tell me. Please?" he pulled a puppy-dog face, and Inuyasha had to close his eyes and count to ten, so he wouldn't punch Miroku's lights out.

Inuyasha kept his eyes shut blocking out Miroku's puppy-dog face. "Look, it's my business, not yours, so back-Ack! Miroku!" Inuyasha had opened his eyes to find he was talking to air, and Miroku was going through his pockets, looking for the box. "Miroku, get off me! God Dammit, move! AHHHHH!!!"

Miroku, wearing an impish grin, turned and kept Inuyasha to his back while he opened the little black felt box. "Aww."

"Don't open it!" Inuyasha screeched.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Finally gonna do it, huh? I wouldn't lose this if I were you." He handed the box back, still open, to reveal a glittering diamond ring. Miroku winked, "Good luck! You guys will have the chance to upstage us."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, face completely red and hot.

"She said yes!" Miroku's happiness was met with a blank stare. He sighed, "Two days ago, I asked Sango to marry me. She said that she would have to think about it. This morning, she came early to tell me yes!"

Inuyasha blinked, "Are you sure she didn't say no, and you just heard it as yes?" Miroku glared. "Sorry, man, but if it were me, I'd have waited a week to say no." Miroku whacked Inuyasha upside the head with his crutch. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Miroku ignored the outburst. "So, when are you going to ask her? Timing is everything. Oh, and presentation, and charm, and intelligence, and –"

"Okay, I get it! Jeez, as if I wasn't nervous enough as it was, now I'm at a whole new level of nervous. Thanks, Miroku."

"Anytime, just make sure you don't wet yourself. You wouldn't want to look stupid, would you?" Miroku could only laugh at the glare Inuyasha sent to him. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be helpful, I promise."

"So, when are you two getting married?"

"Two weeks. I wanted to be able to stand without a crutch for my own wedding. Otherwise we'd be getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah, sorry." Inuyasha mumbled. He hated the fact Miroku had hurt his leg so badly. He always blamed himself when he had to watch Miroku limp around the castle. If he'd blocked Naraku's golem better…if he'd – oh, there were too many things he could have done to prevent Miroku from being hurt.

Miroku sighed. "It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Naraku realized I was the weaker link, and attacked me instead of me."

"Yeah, but if I'd been protecting the girls, you wouldn't have had that handicap. You could have dodged his attacks. You almost got killed because of me." Inuyasha couldn't even look up from his feet.

Miroku sighed. He always lost this battle. So instead, he changed the subject. "Where're you going to ask her?"

Inuyasha flopped down onto his bed. "Absolutely no idea," he sighed. "I don't think I even have the guts to ask her, yet. Besides, she'll be busy with helping you and Sango with your wedding."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Are you planning to help?" Inuyasha grunted and Miroku laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat down beside Inuyasha. "Well, you'll have to decide when to ask her, but I would suggest the gardens."

A light smile graced Inuyasha's lips. "Yeah. Where did you ask Sango? Not the bathroom, I hope."

Chuckling, Miroku chided him, "Of course not. I considered it, but I decided to ask her while we were talking in her room. It wasn't a fancy proposal, but it didn't seem to bother her, so I'll be labeling it as a success."

With a snort, Inuyasha pulled himself up, "Well good luck. With your personality, I'll be surprised to see this marriage last more then a week. If it does, should I be expecting to become an uncle?"

"Of course, silly!" Miroku said in a childish high-pitched voice.

Inuyasha couldn't suppress a small grin. "I'm gonna go find a horse, in case anyone asks. I'll be back for lunch."

"What about breakfast? And…why a horse? Why not Tsuyomi?"

"Who knows, _mom_. I'll just find some apple tree somewhere. 'sides, I just feel like riding, not flying. Tsuyomi deserves a break." With a wave, Inuyasha was off to the stables.

Miroku sighed. "He's a mass of confusion. I hope Kagome can help him," he said to no one in particular. He laughed at himself. "I'm an idiot. They're perfect for each other."

Kagura found herself in her room after Naraku's latest failure. It was more of a cell then a room, actually. There were bars on the window and the door was locked. Neither barred her way; she was the wind. Not, they were only reminders that she was a slave – unable to leave, unable to disobey, unable to live. She was the wind, she should be free, and one day, she would free herself and Kanna, with or without _his_ help.

The large oak door crashed open as her master slid into the room like a snake. "Fetch the lamp," was all he said before sliding out. Kagura sighed. She had to comply. He held her life in his hand. Yes, she was a rebellious teenager, deal with it.

Finding Inuyasha and Miroku's rooms wasn't hard, although it was difficult to decide who was more likely to have the lamp. Miroku was the older and smarter of the two, so he seemed a good bet. After searching his room for fifteen minutes, Kagura was getting the feeling she was in the wrong room.

She slipped into the prince's room. She hadn't been searching even five minutes before she heard footsteps down the hall. All she could do was hid and hope he didn't find her.

Inuyasha walked into his room to change for dinner and maybe take a cat nap. Or would it be a dog nap? It didn't matter. When he got in his room, the window was open. _'Did I leave that open when I left?'_ He walked out onto the balcony and looked around, sniffing the air, but he couldn't smell, much less see, anything.

Inuyasha walked back into his room. Lifting the pillow, he pulled out a golden lamp. _'Ah, he does have it!'_ Kagura thought to herself outside his window. Inuyasha lifted the lid on the lamp. "Hey, Richi! Have you seen anyone or anything suspicious?"

Richi opened a lazy eye inside the lamp. "Nah, I've been sleeping."

"Oh, okay," was Inuyasha's shaky reply.

"Why? Is something up?"

"Besides the sky? I don't know. I don't remember leaving the window open, is all."

Richi shrugged while returning to his lamp. "It was probably just the wind."

Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah, you're probably right. See ya." He replaced the lamp under his pillow and quickly changed. He was ready for dinner within ten minutes. "I'll guess I'll go see if anyone needs help getting ready for the wedding."

He threw one last look at the closed window, before deciding it was safe to leave. Once he was gone, Kagura slipped off her feather and onto the balcony. With a gust of wind, the window was once again open. She quickly strode in, sliding her hand under the pillow and grasping the golden trinket's handle within her thin white hands.

As silently as she had entered, the master of the wind left, her prize held safely in her hand to give to Naraku.

He finally had it. He finally had the one thing that could turn him completely demon in his hands. He cackled darkly, rubbing the lamp with one hand, he awaited the appearance of a certain genie. Without fail, a coil of smoke curled out of the lamp, accompanied by a head and a yawn. "What is now, Inu-" Richi froze at the sight of Naraku holding his lamp in his hands. "Na-Naraku?" the genie asked tentatively, hoping he was dreaming.

"Slave, I am your master now, and you will call me as such."

"U-uh-" Richi stammered.

"No disobedience, understand? Now, for my first wish…" Naraku smiled cruelly, his white teeth flashing in the darkness. All Kagura could do was watch from the doorway as her worst nightmare evolved right in front of her. _'No…now I'll-I'll never be free!'_ she cried to herself internally, all previous hope she had managed to hold on to, flowing out of herself as she saw the newly evolved Naraku.

3 days, 17 hours, 56 minutes

That was the time left until the wedding. This is the precise time Naraku attacked – during dessert; chocolate pudding. Inuyasha had spent most of the morning searching for Richi's lamp, but even Miroku had no idea where the genie could be. He had been forced to give up his search in order to attend dinner. He had…eaten out for breakfast and lunch.

Inuyasha spent all of dinner on edge, playing with the curry and onigiri. He would nibble on some food whenever Kagome glanced over to him. It was annoying, but she had insisted on him eating dinner after skipping out on breakfast and lunch. Unfortunately, Miroku wouldn't back him up falling right into Sango's persuasive trap. Every few minutes Inuyasha would send glares to Miroku over the table.

'_Why do human insist on having multi-course meals?'_ Inuyasha asked no one in particular. He and Miroku had lived off on single-course meal a day, but here they were forced to eat multiple courses three times a day. Miroku may have loved it, but it made Inuyasha sick to think about. Too…much…food. Dead.

While playing with his ice cream, Inuyasha considered how much ice cream it would take at what speed to give a demon brain freeze. He was bringing a small scoop to his mouth under Kagome's watchful eye, when he felt something small and hard collide with the top of his head. "What the-?" He blinked and saw Inutaisho looking up with shock on his face. Inuyasha followed his gaze to see the same odd sight.

Cracks in the ceiling. And they were growing. Fast.

"Crap!" Inuyasha jumped up, his chair flying out behind him. One sniff of the air told him who it was, instantly. "Naraku! Damn it!" Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

"Very good, little prince."

Inuyasha's eyes dilated as he saw Naraku. He wasn't the same, power was radiating off him in amounts Inuyasha could fathom. _'There's…no way…'_ His body tensed. There was no way he was ready for this.A full demon Naraku.

Damn.

**There you are. Now, I'm off for a 4 1/2 hour late lunch. Enjoy and leaving a message if you're in the holiday spirit. Check my profile, I just updated it. Remember, we're nearing the end of this fic so I want to start another one and have it in the wings. One last notice, my deadline is still New Years. Harass me if necessary.**


	15. Fighting Demons

-Chapter 15-

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own. Duh.**

**We've come to the home streatch. I won't be able to update for the next two weekends, but now that Finals are over, and I now have Study Hall again, I can write during the week, and update on the weekends.

* * *

****Recap:**

Inuyasha's eyes dilated as he saw Naraku. He wasn't the dame, power was radiating off him in amounts Inuyasha couldn't fathom. _'There's…no way…'_ His body tensed. There was no way he was ready for this. A full demon Naraku. Damn.

Chapter 15 - Fighting Demons

* * *

Inuyasha turned to see Inutaisho had pulled Tessaiga out of its sheath, and was brandishing the weapon, glaring at Naraku. "Idai!" Inuyasha turned his upper body around sharply, only to find a sword flying towards his head. Inuyasha avoided the urge to yelp in surprise, and dodge. Instead, he grabbed the hilt of the incoming sword, with firm and steady hands.

The prince glanced at the sword he had caught, only to snort at the irony. "Thanks, Migaru," he flipped back to the human, sarcastically. Migaru had the choice to either throw Inuyasha an adventurer's sword, large and clunky, or a much slimmer samurai's sword. Of course, Miroku gave him the beginner's sword. The pervert might as well have given him a bamboo training sword to add salt to the wounded half demon.

The sword was drawn, and Inuyasha prepared to help Inutaisho fight Naraku, when a second figure descended from the hole in the dining room ceiling. That was going to need some major repairs, when everything was said and done. All that could be seen from below the form was the bottom of a giant white feather. When said feather was within ten feet of the ground, the woman riding hopped off her personal steed. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, and she wore a flashy red and white kimono. She hid the lower half of her face with a fan displaying the same colors as the kimono.

She stepped lightly to the floor, almost seeming to float down in front of Inuyasha. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in apprehension.

"I am Kagura, of the wind," she replied in her sickly sweet voice. "I am here to kill you."

"Well, I always enjoying extracting the names of the people I defeat from them. Thanks for telling me beforehand," was Inuyasha's sarcastic reply. "Look, I'm not one much for talking, so can we just get on with the fight?"

"I'd love to," Came her silky reply. The woman, Kagura, flicked her wrist, and the fan began slicing the air, sending it toward Inuyasha with a force powerful enough to cut through his bones like butter. He dodged and ducked, occasionally blocking the rare attack to the head. Meanwhile, Inutaisho was having his own problems with Naraku.

Naraku didn't look any different however; his demonic powers rolled off him inlayers, pushing against Inutaisho's own powers. The demon general found himself just trying to hack away at the tentacles flying at him. He couldn't even get far enough in to attack Naraku. Tentacles clouded his line of vision, until all he could see was grey. No matter how many he cut, there were two more to take its place. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

'_That's it, I've had it!'_ Inutaisho thought venomously to himself. "Wind Scar!" Tentacles went flying with blood spewing. He finally thought he would be able to get to Naraku, but the tentacles only came back with twice the force. They knocked Inutaisho off his feet, and just missed his vitals. This was going to be harder than he thought. Much harder.

Inutaisho dragged himself to his feet slowly, tracking the tentacles within his 200 degree peripheral vision. One of the slimy arms jabbed at his feet, causing the demon general to jerk backwards. The recoil made the world spin at dizzying rates, until Inutaisho thought he was going to be sick, and his legs became jelly. His feet slid out beneath him, and gravity pulled him laboriously to earth.

Inutaisho's head crashed against the concrete floor, stars entering his vision as the blackness crept from the edges of his eyesight. Unconsciousness grabbed Inutaisho in its tight fist, and he would have almost sworn he heard a crack. It didn't matter, he was dead. Or at least he would be in about 30 seconds.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't having any more luck. Kagura had sliced his arms and nicked his legs. He was slowing down, and it was apparent from the many cuts he had received from Kagura and her winds. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura flicked her in a circular motion, and with one final flick of her wrist a tornado flew towards Inuyasha. 

He tried running from the winds, but it tracked Inuyasha across the floor and chased him down, "GAH!" Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue. The taste of steel sloshed around in his mouth, and he went flying head first into the wall.

Kagura smirked behind her fan. "He's finished," she murmured. Her eyes widened, as the rubble and debris around the impact of Idai's body against the wall shifted. _'He couldn't have…'_

Inuyasha's worn and beaten body rose from the rubble. His eyes darted up a glare that sent shivers up her spine. Kagura blinked, almost swearing that the boy's eyes had flashed gold for a moment. "Sorry, but I don't die that easily," he growled at the wind-sorceress. This was proving to be much more interesting then she had anticipated.

"I'll admit you're holding up much better then your friends are."

Inuyasha stiffened, eyes enlarging, before he went back to a glare. "What the hell's that suppose to mean?" he spat at the woman.

"Just look," she smirked, her half lidded eyes rolling off waves of hate. She flicked her eyes over to the corner where the humans were hiding. He followed her gaze, to see Sango defending them from a small white girl.

'_When did she get here? I never sensed her. What…is she?'_

The girl had flawlessly white skin, clothed in white, with long white hair. The only color in her entire being was her soulless black eyes and the colorful reflection in the circular mirror she held within her small hands.

Inuyasha smirked. He had seen Sango practicing her fighting, and there was no way a kid would beat her, even as a demon. The demon exterminator held a large boomerang that she spun above her head at dizzying speeds before releasing it. It went flying towards the child. The young girl never moved. "She's dead," Inuyasha murmured.

Kagura smirked. "Don't think so lightly of Kanna. Your friend has just sealed her fate." Inuyasha spun his head back, in confusion. It was then that he saw the mirror glow a faintly pale-yellow color.

"Sango, look out!" Inuyasha cried. He began running towards the demon exterminator, when he fell, his legs burning. Another slice of red joined the numerous, already existing cuts scouring his legs.

The sword Inuyasha was carrying flew out of his hands, and his face smacked the concrete, and his forehead began to bleed. He looked up in horror, dripping blood only making the image more graphic; the boomerang reflected itself back to its owner and hit the exterminator head on. "No…Sango," Inuyasha breathed out.

With Inutaisho incapacitated, Naraku turned toward Kagura and Inuyasha. "Kagura, let me fight the mortal. He looks like fun," the demon sneered evilly.

The female merely covered her mouth, and bowed while moving away. Inuyasha took this moment to check on Kagome. All he saw was everyone unconscious, but Souta who was having his soul sucked out, and Kagome, frozen in fear. "Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha yelled when Kanna turned on the stationary princess. Kagome shook her head lightly, before dashing out the door, Kanna right behind her.

Once Kagome was out of the room, Inuyasha pushed himself slowly to his feet, and turned to face Naraku. "Okay. I'll fight you." He tried to conspicuously look around the room.

Naraku fought the urge to snort. "There's nothing here that will help you, human." He threw a volley of tentacles at Inuyasha. As the tentacles bore down on him, Inuyasha noticed the glint of his new weapon. The half demon dodged, jumping to the left, and rolled up into a crouched position. He grinned, feeling the soft, worn leather brush under his finger tips. Inuyasha brought the other hand over and lifted the Tessaiga up. "Naraku, you're dead."

The head strong prince rushed upon the demon, cutting up tentacles, but like Inutaisho, he was making no progress. "Damn it all!" He hacked away, but they only multiplied like Kuribohs on crack. Inuyasha was forced back into a corner, gasping for air. It was exhausting, tedious, and driving him to insanity.

Naraku looked Idai over with a critical eye. "What? You not liking what you see? Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm here to stay. Yer not as tough as you seem, eh, oh Mighty One?" Inuyasha spewed at the demon, mouth getting ahead of him.

A smile crept across the demon's face. "A human couldn't make the Tessaiga transform, much less stand a chance against a regular demon," Naraku said, Kagome's imminent demise being implied. "Slave!"

Kagura and Richi turned to him. **"Which one?"** Richi asked, sarcastically.

Naraku twitched noticeably. "The idiot with the big mouth."

Again, the two looked towards one another, internally debating to whom he was referring to this time. Taking into account Naraku's memory, Richi floated up to his temporary master, sighing. **"Yeas, **_**Master**_**?"** He attempted his most sickly polite voice while stressing the 'Master' crap.

An evil grin crossed the demon-from-hell's face. "I wish for you to reveal this ingrate in his true form."

Chocolate orbs widened, as Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath. His shoulders went limp, and his body shook from shear horror. For some reason, he wanted to laugh. He bit his lip bitterly. He had asked for this, masquerading as a prince. Someone was bound to find out and expose him. The irony that it was Naraku mixed with the blood in his mouth as he realized that it was going to be one of his best friends who would pull away the curtain concealing the half-blooded soul.

Richi, himself, had frozen upon the order. He couldn't reveal Inuyasha as a half demon, but he had been ordered. His head turned somberly with melancholy apparent on his face and drooping shoulders. **"Inu-"**

The boy merely shook his head, eyes closed. He took a calming breath. "It was bound to happen. It's my fault. I should have known this wouldn't work, but…but…" _'I really wanted it to…'_ Inuyasha fought back the wetness threatening to leave his eyes. A real man wouldn't cry, even if he felt more like a boy at the time. The human inhaled before shouting up to the genie, eyes still shut, "Do, it Richi!"

Inuyasha could feel warmth caress his face as the fangs grew in. His hair seemed to fall down his back, messy, unkept, and free. Ears disappeared from within his wild hair, and reappeared as cute, fuzzy triangles on top of his head, letting sounds in easier. Finally, Inuyasha felt pain in his hands. Looking down, he was greeted with white knuckles and blood dripping from his hands, a sign the claws had grown in.

Before Naraku was a half demon. "So," his grin turned impish at the thoughts running through his mind. "It appears I wasn't the only one masquerading as a human, but now the charade is over."

Naraku was met by a bitter laugh. "Naraku," Inuyasha kept his head down. "My chance with Kagome might be over, but now, I will kill you." He charged forward, jumping and flipping over tentacles, his golden eyes filled with hate and bloodlust. He no longer had anything to lose. "GRAAAR!!" He sliced down on Naraku's head. Naraku's eyes widened slightly at the boy's newfound speed, but managed to lash out with a tentacle and throw him into the wall.

"You're foolish to think you can win," Naraku spat at the crumpled form. "You're nothing but filth."

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, "Yeah, well you're an eyesore, so get ready, 'cause I'm gonna kick your demon ass!"

Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga, and – "Idai?!"

His blood froze in his veins. That voice…it could only belong to…He turned his head. Gold eyes met brown.

'_Kagome…'_

* * *

Kagome watched, frozen, as her brother's soul was separated from his body, and sucked into the child's mirror. Souta's lifeless body crumpled to the floor as the white-haired girl turned her soulless black eyes on Kagome. The princess stood stock still in fear. _'Wh-why don't I movie? I'm about to be killed!'_

"Kagome! Run!" She shook her head and took off towards the door. Silently she thanked Idai. He might have just saved her life.

Kagome's mind worked furiously as her legs let her dash down the halls, the minute demon on he heels. _'What can I use to figh- Of course!'_ The princess changed courses and padded down to the armor, vaulting over the unconscious body guards that littered the floor. On the bright side, there were no blood stains for her to have to look at.

When she finally reached the armory, Kagome was met by a large and intimidating metal door. She stooped down, and rummaged through the many pockets on the belt of her head guard, Hiten of the Thunder Brothers. Finally, her fingers brushed against the large brass key. She smiled in triumph, pulled it out, and rose to her feet.

Kagome turned towards the door and inserted the key. As she turned the key, a large shadow crept over her and fell on the door. Kagome stifled her scream in her throat, and spun around. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Hiten standing there. "Oh, Hiten-san! You scared me. I thought you…" the words died in the princess' throat as her bright eyes met his dull and discolored eyes.

Hiten reached for his lightening staff and Kagome's hand flew for the key.

The door flew open behind her, and Kagome fell onto the armory floor. The lightning staff struck the ground between her feet, sinking into the floor from the sheer strength of the blow. Kagome scrambled to her feet, and slammed the door shut as Hiten pulled his staff back for another assault.

Kagome could hear metal clash against metal as Hiten slashed away at the door. She hurried along the aisles, knowing the door wouldn't buy her more than a few minutes.

After passing the armor, swords, shields, and staffs, neatly aligned in rows by size, Kagome found what she was looking for. She picked it up, just as the door finally gave way. She didn't have to look back to know Hiten was now standing in the entranceway.

Kagome scampered quietly across the armory floor to the corner between the sickles and the short swords. She pushed the sickles forward slightly, and pulled a string out of a hole in one of the rocks. The rock wall slid back and to the side. Kagome slipped in, and shoved the wall back in place. Racing along the corridors, she quickly found a beam of light in the dark, dank tunnel. Following the staircase up to the light, she arrived in the kitchen.

Kagome waited where she was a second to make sure there were no footsteps following her. Once she confirmed, she pushed herself out of the hole, and onto the kitchen floor. She heard shouting in the dinning room, and hurtled herself towards the swinging doors.

"Idai-?!" What had started out as an exclamation, became a question. The boy in front of her…well, he kind of looked like Idai, and…he stiffened at the name, but…

Kagome didn't know what stood out more – the brilliant white hair, or the cute little ears, buried in the bundle of white. Quick movement from her right distracted the princess from the boy currently fighting in her dining room.

The white haired boy's eyes – now christened Fluffy by Kagome – flashed up and Inutaisho's sword flashed at inhumane speeds to block a volley of attacks. Fluffy pushed against the sword to stabilize it, but Kagome could see the ground slipping underneath his feet.

There was the slightest hesitation or Naraku's part that Kagome had almost missed, before he launched one last assault at Fluffy's legs. It was much faster and stronger than the previous assaults, sending him flying into the wall. Rocks crumbled, and Fluffy's form fell to the floor. Tessaiga became smaller, like a samurai's sword, and its edge became broken and dull. "Fluffy!"

Naraku's frozen form turned onto Kagome _'Uh-oh. Not my best idea, yet.'_ She turned around to race back into the underground system, until she heard cold, slow foot-steps padding down the cave way. She was cornered.

Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku's imposing figure advanced on her. A light, purple smoke, almost invisible, began creeping out from behind Naraku. He advanced on her slowly. Minutes passes like hours, until he finally stopped in front of her.

He glared down his nose at her. "Ah, Princess Kagome…It seems none of your so called friends can trust you."

Kagome stared at him with confusion in her eyes. _'What do you mean?'_ was her unspoken question. She was more concerned with how much harder it was becoming to breath. She wheezed as more of the poison cloud entered her lungs. "N-Naraku…" Kagome managed to get out, her voice cracking, hate evident in her tone.

Naraku smirked. "Princess, you die today, and today I become the new ruler of this land."

"In your dreams!" Multiple flashes of gold flared towards Naraku. The now full demon fell back from the princess's form. "Kagome!" a flash of red and white flew over to Kagome. "Are you all right?" Fluffy landed in front of the girl. She was transfixed by the golden orbs staring down at her in concern.

"F-Fluffy-y?" she exclaimed in surprise.

It took will power, but Inuyasha managed to avoid sweat dropping. "Sit. Myoga, get the poison out of her system." Fluffy said, seemly to air, before returning to his battle with Naraku.

Kagome blinked at the odd behavior, until she felt a bug bite her. She instinctively slapped her cheek. "Ow! Kagome, that hurt!"

Kagome looked down to see one of Inutaisho's servants flattened in the palm of her hand. "Myoga-san?! What are you doing here?"

"That will have to wait, Princess. Right now, I need to get the poison out of your system." Kagome nodded, and allowed the flea demon to suck some of her blood out. Satisfied, Myoga landed back onto Kagome's hand. "Princess, you need to shoot a sacred arrow at Naraku!"

Kagome blinked. "What now?"

"If you shoot an arrow at Naraku while Idai-san uses Wind Scar, you two maybe able to beat Naraku together."

"O-okay," Kagome said uncertainly. She picked up the bow and arrows she had taken earlier from the armory, and aimed it at Naraku.

"Prince Idai! Use Wind Scar on Princess Kagome's arrow!" Myoga shouted into Inuyasha's ear. "Kagome, now!"

"Okay!" Kagome finished her aiming job. "Go!" She released the arrow, and it flew at Naraku, glowing pink with power. "Idai, now!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "WIND SCAR!!"

* * *

**Well, I don't have time for replying to reviews. I apologize. However, I'll do double next time. I need to find a more effective way to write...Anyway, as usual, I apologize for the wait. I don't have the kind of time I would like to write, and I usually get kicked off the computer as soon as I get on. Now that basketball's practically over (less then a week), I can write more, so hopefully better. Blame my family for me not making my deadline. There'll should be about another 2, maybe 3 chapters. Check out my profile, so I can get started on my next story! Thanks for reading!!**


	16. Mysteries Revealed

**Sorry, been out of the house or with guests every weekend since the last update. Moving is a pain! Anyway, without delay, thanks for sticking around, and here's the chapter you've been waiting for!****Recap:**

* * *

"Okay!" Kagome finished her aiming job. "Go!" She released the arrow, and it flew at Naraku, glowing pink with power. "Idai, now!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "WIND SCAR!!"

* * *

-Chapter 16-

The yellow flashes caught up with the glowing purple arrow, and formed a rainbow coating around the wood. It sped up and caught Naraku in the chest.

"You think that's enough to defeat **ME?!**" Naraku spat, crimson blood dripping down his chin and mixing with his spit. "Die you worthless half breed!" His eyes were flashing red with anger and hate, as he descended upon Inuyasha's still form.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened, and he found himself fixated on Naraku's eyes. The red flash of anger…the malice…the _hatred_ flowing from the blood shot pupils. Before he realized what he was saying, he was shouting at Kagome to try it again. He brought Tessaiga over his head once more, waiting for the tell-tale _twang_ of the bow. The _fwish_ of the arrow cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. Inuyasha swung the mighty sword down with a "RAAH!!" It hit the ground with a force strong enough to rattle Inuyasha's teeth.

Tessaiga created a foot deep hole in the tile floor before rebounding back up, over Inuyasha's head. The half demon expected to see the flashes of light, signaling Wind Scar to fly at Naraku's form. Instead, a swirling vortex consumed Naraku – demonic power and all. "B-backl-lash Wave!" a quivering voice shook from Inuyasha's shoulder.

The half demon squeezed the flea between his fingers, and brought them face to face. "Oi, Old man! Where've you been? Running for your life? What the hell kind of confidence is that?!"

"Never mind that, Inuyasha-sama. I've been here the whole time, supporting you quietly from the sidelines. Heh, heh…" Myoga said in cold sweat.

"Like hell you were. So, what was that…that attack? It didn't look anything like Wind Scar!"

"Backlash Wave is used by swinging Tessaiga like you would for Wind Scar, but while the opponent is attacking you. Then, you lift it back over your head, and it sends your opponent's power back at them, three-fold. To be able to use it, you must truly be-

Myoga was cut off by a cry of "Mom! Souta!" from Kagome. Inuyasha turned to see her run towards her mother and brother's lifeless forms. His heart wretched as she cradled her little brother's lifeless head in her lap, tears flooding down her cheeks. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to mourn, or for Inuyasha to feel uncomfortable.

Kagura stepped out from behind Naraku's dismembered body with Richi's lamp in hand, while Kanna stepped through the main dinning room doors. Hiten walked through the swinging kitchen doors, eyes still glazed, and lightning staff in hand.

Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome. He pulled her up and away from her brother, gently, and wrapped a steady arm around her, brandishing Tessaiga as a shield in front of them. "Kagura, what do you want? I already beat Naraku. I know I can beat you."

Kagura stared at Inuyasha with lazy eyes, still covering the bottom of her face with her fan, as usual. "Ah, you are a simple boy, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled threateningly. "Now, now, I don't wish to fight you," Kagura lolled, rolling her eyes.

"Like hell! You were fighting me earlier!" Inuyasha yelled at the wind master, tightening his grip on Tessaiga till his knuckles were white.

Kagura's eyes dulled slightly. "Kanna and I were Naraku's slaves. He cut off part of his being to create demons to do his dirty work and we were successful. We had to do whatever he asked. He held our hearts in his hand. I am the wind, Idai." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up into his eyes. _'S-so…it is Idai?!'_ "I am the wind. I should not be tamed. The wind is free, yet I was caged! But, now, I too can be free. Richi, for Naraku's final wish, I wish we were free!"

Richi blinked for a minute, but smiled slightly. **"Of course, Kagura."** He shut his eyes and waved his hands. Pointing at Kagura and Kanna, he mumbled something in what sounded like ancient Greek, but could easily have been French. A flash of light enveloped the room, before quickly fading back to the lamp now on the floor.

Kagura's entire being shook with joy and anticipation, before turning back to Inuyasha, serious once more. "I apologize for the pain we have caused you," she bowed. "I know no apology can remedy what we've done, but you are the reason for our freedom. We will leave now, but you are the reason for our freedom. We will leave now, and Kanna shall return their souls," she glanced at the bodies of Izayoi, Yumi, Souta, Miroku, Shippou, and Ragtag, Baronet, and Sango. She glanced back at Inuyasha with a slight bow. "We will leave now."

A burst of white souls burst out of Kanna's mirror, and flew towards their respective bodies. More than a few dozen skittered into the hallways, likely finding their way back to various guards. Kagura whipped her feather out of her hair, and she and Kanna were gone in a great gust of wind.

Richi floated beside Inuyasha. **"I hope they find happiness,"** he sighed.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, eyes misting over. "So do I."

"Mom!" Inuyasha snapped around to see Kagome run over to the slowly moving forms of her mom and brother, tears of happiness threatening to fall. She embraced them, squeezing them and refusing to let go.

"K-Kagome, if you don't let go, they won't be able to breathe," Sango muttered, wind still knocked out of her, and a bruise forming around her side. She was glad she was paranoid enough to wear armor under her clothes, or she would be dead.

"Sango! You're not dead!" Some tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she pounced on her friend, re-knocking the wind out of the poor demon slayer. "I was so worried you were dead!"

"Kagome!" Sango's muffled cry came from under the princess. "I'm not going to die over something like that!" Suddenly, the weight on top of Sango disappeared. She sat up and saw Kagome rolling around on the floor, while Miroku tickled her into submission.

"M-Mig-garu! St-stop!" she shrieked between bouts of giggles.

"Sorry, but I don't want my future bride dead before the wedding," Miroku apologized before finally subsiding.

"W-what happe-Inutaisho?!" Miroku turned to see Izayoi had finally awoken only to find Ragtag and Baronet trying to carry the demon general to the hospital. Miroku stood up to help them with Inutaisho, while looking around for Inuyasha. His eyes fell upon Richi. The would-be genie pointed out the window as a flash of white hair disappeared over the outer wall. However, Inuyasha aside that was not what caught Miroku's attention. Richi was standing on two regular legs, on the ground. Miroku glanced at his wrists and – sure enough – Richi no longer had golden cuffs.

"Here," he offered to Ragtag and Baronet. "I can get him." Richi picked Inutaisho up and – with some help – had him riding piggy-back. "Miss Izayoi, if you would like to accompany me to the doctor's, I would be much obliged if you could catch the doors along the way," he said, regally.

Izayoi murmured something in response that Richi took as a yes. He turned back to Miroku and winked, mouthing a thank you before taking off.

"Who was that?" Sango asked, catching Miroku off guard.

Miroku waited till his heart rate had slowed down, before answering. "That was Richi, the genie. 'Member? Seems Inuyasha finally freed him. I guess he gave up."

"What?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha was using Richi almost as a pillar of support, but he was going to release Richi once he had the confidence to tell Kagome the truth, or until his plan blew up in his face. Since he's not here, I'm thinking it was a blow up."

Maids and clean up crews came into the room and began their attempt to clean up the mess Naraku had make. Miroku unexpectedly picked Sango up, bridal style, and headed towards her room. "Shall we go?" he asked, late.

"W-what're yo-?

A sudden kiss silenced Sango, as Miroku pulled away to look lovingly at the chocolate orbs he'd fallen in love with. "Well, judging how you've been clutching your side, I'd say your side is bruised. I thought I ought to help you to your room." He carried her over to her room in the East Wing, never setting her down until they were inside her room. "Goodnight, Sango," he murmured, pecking her nose before leaving her to change.

Debating whether he should go to bed, or if he should see if he could help the cleanup crew, Miroku decided on the later. Besides, he needed to find Richi and figure out what exactly happened while they were unconscious.

The maids declined his help with a thank you, and Richi had disappeared. Miroku sighed, scratching his head in defeat, and headed back to his room. He was exhausted and sore from lying on the ground for such a long time. He could wait to sleep on the rich, royalty bed. When he reached his room, he realized he wouldn't be getting to bed anytime soon. "Kagome?"

Kagome had been standing by Migaru's door for the past five minutes, internally debating whether or not to knock. Just as she raised her hand she heard her name, and turned to the voice, finding just the person she had wanted. "Migaru!" Kagome immediately started twiddling her fingers, nervously looking at anything but Miroku. "Wh-who…" she dropped her head. She had no idea how to approach the topic.

Miroku ground his teeth together before ruffling his hair. "C'mon in. I better tell you the truth." He opened the door, guiding Kagome inside. He followed her in and sat on the bed, patting the bed beside him. He rubbed his sore and tired eyes. Breathing deeply, Miroku faced the princess so important to his brother.

"Kagome…" he lightly massaged his eyes, before wiping his face. It was a difficult topic to approach. "Well…I guess to start…" he paused, starting again. "Look, as you've likely suspected, Idai and I are the two boys you and Sango met in the market. I'm Miroku, and he's Inuyasha…" He told her of their relationship as 'brothers,' the run in with Naraku, and Cavern of Dreams, Richi, their wish, and Inuyasha's secret. He felt…relieved when he finished. He no longer had to lie to Kagome, but he knew Inuyasha would be crushed.

Kagome felt the opposite, though. She would normally have labeled the story as folly, but it explained everything so…so…_clearly._ Miga-no. Miroku interrupted her tossing mind and wind swept thoughts. "Look…Kagome, maybe you should rest one it, and we can-

"No."

Miroku blinked at the princess' unfaltering voice. "Beg your pardon?"

"Mi-…Miroku, where is Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked, trying to prevent her voice from faltering. She didn't dare raise her head, for fear of losing the weak hold she had on a floodgate of tears. She had cried more than her fair share today. She needed to be strong.

"Well…" Miroku murmured more to himself, than to Kagome. "He'd probably be with our grandma. Sulking too, likely as not…"

Kagome had not the energy to ask about their grandmother, but rather steeled herself for her own selfish request. "D-do you think…could you take me to him? I want to speak with him, Miroku," she stated, quivering. "I-I want to see…Inuyasha…" she mumbled, letting the foreign word roll over her tongue. "I want to see…"

Miroku smiled, lovingly. She was like a little sister. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. He knew he was no substitute for Inuyasha, but hopefully, it would help her calm down. "Okay, Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "I'll take you to Inuyasha." _'S-she's too good for him…'_ he thought to himself, comically.

Once she had calmed down enough, Miroku led her to her room. They parted ways, with no more then a, 'I'll hold you to that promise,' between them. Unfortunately, it would be a couple more days before Miroku would be able to get away from the chaos, and take Kagome to Inuyasha. It would be the day before the wedding.

* * *

**You may skip my apologizing and just head straight to the review button if you like, but for those who read it: This was one of two weekends since the last update that I was in town and not cleaning/packing. It's the 2****nd**** weekend we've had family, but for now I'm ignoring them. Many since right now, the only one awake in the house is my mom, waiting for me to get off. XP Anyway, if you read that, here's a virtual cookie! If you didn't, I can't blame you.**

* * *

**Yeah…shorter chapter, but it really heats up next chapter. I'm gonna start making chapters shorter in hopes of faster updates. Anyway, ending has changed about 6 times, but hopefully I have a plan that I'll keep. So…**

**See you next time! **


	17. Loverly Wedding

**Yeah. I'm with the rest of you. What the hell have I been doing? Turns out I was pulling a Little Kuriboh. (If you just got that joke, you're awesome. If not...try the YuGiOh the Abridged Series website.)**

**Dis: I am an artless, beetle-headed, codpiece. Emphasis on the artless.**-Chapter 17-

* * *

Loverly Wedding

Miroku groaned as the seamstress showed him yet another shade of purple. "Hmm…what do you think?" she asked, shoving the garment in his face.

"Umm…well…" he stuttered, taken aback by her sudden forcefulness. He tried to organize his thoughts when she interrupted his musings.

"You're right, it's horrid!" Miroku jumped. This had been going on for over an hour and he still wasn't use to her cutting him off and moving right along. He sighed, letting her argue with herself on what would complement his eyes best for the wedding.

His thoughts straying to Inuyasha, straying to Inuyasha, Miroku turned to stare out the window, his chin balancing lazily in his hand. _'I still haven't found Inuyasha…'_ He had been so busy with last minute wedding preparations that all thought of Kagome and Inuyasha had practically left his mind. He had only by a chance of luck managed to remember to give the seamstress Inuyasha's estimated measurements for the half demon's suit. Miroku needed to find him if only to have a best man at the wedding. Forget the fact that he hadn't asked Inuyasha if he would yet.

Miroku blinked, eyes widening slightly at the placement of the sun. He turned to the frantic seamstress, slightly scared. It did make sense, though. It was the day before the wedding and the groom had only been measured that morning. Miroku grinned wickedly. He had ended up with some backlash, but his plot had gone perfectly. If only Inuyasha was there to laugh with.

"Should we stop for lunch?" he finally purposed during one of the lulls of her franticness.

The seamstress glanced out the window, looking like she was going to argue, but opted to just nod, "Fine. I'll fetch lunch. You can stay here." Miroku nodded and grinned while waving the huffing dressmaker out the door.

The moment her presence had left the threshold in search of food, Miroku was darting out the window and racing across the banister railing. He found his window and jumped onto the balcony. Quickly, he changed and returned outside once more, a cloak now in hand with his old familiar clothes wrapped around him, returning his secure feeling. The clothes of royalty were beautiful and expertly made, but he felt wrong in them. His clothes from the street life were like home.

His comfort clothes back in place, Miroku climbed up the wall of the castle to the roof and proceeded to the opposite wing. He slipped down off the roof and onto a fifth floor balcony. Crawling nimbly down two more flights, Miroku soon found himself on Kagome's balcony. He peeked in the window, finding Kagome taking a nap on her floor. _'Guess the bed was too far away.'_

Miroku tapped on the window a few times, calling her name. It wasn't long before Kagome was roused from her sleep, drowsy. She turned towards the tapping. "Miroku?" she exclaimed, rushing over and unlocking the window. Before she had a chance to say anything, Miroku threw a cloak at her. "Wha?"

"Put it on," Miroku glanced back around anxiously, making sure he hadn't been seen by any guards. "I managed to slip away and thought now would be a good of time as any to check on Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and threw the cloak around her, covering her expertly embroidered gown, ready to find Inuyasha. Miroku offered her his back to climb on, and he grunted his way down to the next floor. There, he found a branch to the old tree that they would use to climb over the wall, and her ushered Kagome on, following behind.

When they finally reached the top of the wall, Kagome looked over to see a seventy foot drop to the street. She glanced back at Miroku questioningly. She saw him surveying the area, as if looking for something before turning left and sprinting about twenty feet. "Miroku," Kagome jogged after him. "Miroku, how are we going to-?"

He stopped suddenly and pointed downward with a grin. "With those."

Kagome took one look and began shaking her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Never. Not in a million-" Miroku ignored her protests and stood in front of her, tying her to him with a rope he had used as a belt. Jumping down with the princess in tow, Miroku lunged for a rug drying and used it as a parachute to slow their fall. Nonetheless, they still fell at a rapid rate as Kagome found her cries of terror caught in her throat.

Miroku guided them over to a cart carrying straw, and they landed somewhat gracefully. He got the brunt of the fall, leaving Kagome's pain to being stuck and poked by the straw and hay.

"Next time we use the front door," Kagome muttered.

"Aw, c'mon. It wasn't **that** bad." Miroku grinned in response to Kagome's glare. "Let's go," he said suddenly. Kagome was beginning to scare him. "We're trying to catch Inuyasha, of all people."

Ha leapt off the hay cart and extended his hand to Kagome to help her down gracefully. Once she landed safely next to him, Miroku started walking swiftly past the carts and flea market sellers towards Kaede's hut, having to drag Kagome past some of the different stores on the way.

C'mon, Kagome," Miroku complained, pulling her away from the third jewelry stand in ten minutes. They were getting nowhere fast and he was on a tight schedule. No telling what that woman would do if he were to go missing for a couple of hours. 'That woman' here referring to both his future wife and the seamstress, both of which had fiery tempers, Miroku had noticed. "Let's get to Grandma's sometime this century." He answered her inquisitive glance with, "Nickname. If anyone knows where our little mutt is, it'll be her. He's probably at her house right now, so c'mon."

Dragging Kagome through a complicated web of back allies, Miroku managed to thoroughly disorient the princess and keep her away from the tempting vendors. He couldn't blame her for her interest in the marketplace – both he and Inuyasha had been the same – but she would have to wait until her honeymoon to enjoy the marketplace.

Miroku grinned, imagining Inuyasha's reaction if Kagome suggested they go to the bazaar on their future honeymoon. Sad thing was, if she did request that sort of honeymoon, Inuyasha would agree. After arguing for a while over the stupidity, but agree nonetheless.

"Here we are," Miroku finally said triumphantly, stopping so suddenly that Kagome nearly mowed him down. She murmured an apology while examining the hut. It wasn't large, nor did it really stand out from the rest of the houses on the road, but it was quaint and had a homey feeling attached to it. "We used to stay here as kids, before we found our current home," Miroku said, breaking her line of thought. She looked up at him to see a small grin on his face as her reminisced of the good times. "C'mon. You'll love her."

Kagome followed Miroku into the hut, brushing the straw curtain out of her face. "Grandma!" he called into the house. Before, Kagome thought that the house was a one-two room house, but upon entering she found that it was connected with the property that would have been the house on the street behind them, so the house was twice as big with two convenient exits. "Grandma, is Inuyasha here?" Miroku called again, now stepping into the house.

"He's in the closet. Just like usual…" an old woman's voice croaked from the back. Kagome was intrigued by the familiarity, but dismissed the thought in order to focus on Inuyasha. _'A closet?'_ she asked herself. _'What's he doing in a closet?'_

Chuckling distracted Kagome and she glanced up at Miroku. "What?" she asked confused. She did a 360 to see if she had missed what was so funny.

"Ah…" he breathed, calming his breath while advancing to one of the rooms that was further in. "Just Inuyasha, acting like he's five. Whenever he used to get sad or angry he would always lock himself in our closet."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kagome muttered, avoiding the urge to insert an eye roll with the comment.

Miroku crept up on the cherry wood closet, motioning for Kagome to follow him while keeping a finger pressed to his lips. He threw open the doors with an exuberant, "Inuyasha! Look who's come to see you!"

Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, on top of the blankets and pillows being stored in there. He never flinched as the room fell silent; his golden eyes staring dully at the back, and his back to the intruders. His mind comprehended nothing as his body sat numbly at the bottom of the closet. He had lost everything, and he bore the look of a broken man.

Miroku took a few steps back, slightly surprised. He had expected Inuyasha to be depressed, but this level of brokenness wasn't even on the radar of what Miroku had had in mind. "Well then," he finally said, slowly picking his words. "I'll leave you…" he trailed off, leaving to find Kaede.

With Miroku gone, Kagome had no choice but to turn back to Inuyasha. "Hey…" she said softly, stroking his unkept hair with a gentle hand. She found herself wondering how soft and silky it would be with proper care. It was a beautiful shade of white that reminded her of the freshly fallen snow she had seen in pictures. Oh, how she would love to experience that cold fluffiness herself… "Inuyasha," she began once more with confidence. "Inuyasha, I don't care if you're not a prince, or if you're a half demon, or even if you lied to me." She paused, letting her words soak in. _Lied to me._ It was true. He had lied to her for weeks now, but if he hadn't, Kagome would never have…have fallen in love…

'_With him…'_

"Inuyasha, I love you. Please…please don't do this." She refused to let the glistening tears fall. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is there some reason we can't be together? Is it because I'm royalty? Inuyasha, answer me!" she screamed into his ear, begging for a response. If an, 'Oi, wench. Don't screech in my ear, you banshee.' If only…

But nothing. Not a snide comment, a turn of the head, or even a blink of the eyes. He was in a trance as he waltzed around in his own world, leaving Kagome cold and alone. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, letting the name dance across her tongue. She leaned in, leaving a soft kiss upon his soft, stingingly chilled, still lips before turning around and dashing out the door, trying to cover her teary face with her hands.

Miroku watched the reed door hangings fly forward as Kagome barreled out of his old room and leaped into his open arms. He gave her a small hug, rubbing circles on her back. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay," he finally said, pulling away from her embrace the moment the waterworks slowed down. "I'll go talk to him. If you go down the hall, Kikyo made some tea," he explained, gesturing to the hallway behind him.

Kagome followed his directions as Miroku entered the bedroom, advancing on the open closet. He stared at Inuyasha for a minute before chuckling. He fell into a cross-legged position, back leaning against the closet. For a long time, neither of them moved and all that could be heard was Miroku's breathing as he remembered when they did this as kids. "Just like old times, huh?" he finally said, grinning and setting his head back against the wood.

As the silence slowly struck Miroku, ripping him apart, begging for him to say something, he finally said, bluntly, "Inuyasha, you judged Kagome too fast." A stillness met Miroku, but he had expected no more. "You have to realize it was too much for her to process all at once. You…" He paused, reiterating what he wanted to say. "She came to me straightaway. I told her everything. Inuyasha," Miroku slowed down for emphasis. "She accepts you. As a human, she accepted you – part demon, part human, all pauper. You're not going to find _anyone_ as kind as her. She loves you and you're pushing her away.

"Inuyasha, she won't hurt you. Think about Kagome." He paused, reflecting on her himself. If Inuyasha hadn't already claimed her, he might have tried to win her, but he had his Sango. "You need support, and she's willing to lend a shoulder. Just give her a chance to love you as you are now and not as Idai. Alright, Little Brother?" he said, referring to the days where they truly thought they were related. The days of paradise that had long left them. Back then, they had parents to sort out all of their problems, but now they were on their own. _'Mom, are we doing things right, now? Are we starting to fix the problems we've created around the palace, or are there more adventures in store?'_

Miroku sighed. He may never get an answer to his ponderings, but it made him feel better to think his mom was still listening to him. He pressed down on his knees for support and pushed himself up. "Inuyasha, I have to get back for the wedding preparations, but I wanted to ask you to be my best man. If you don't, I can always get Kouga. See ya around." He trudged out the door, sighing as he left the room.

Still saddened by the turn of events, Miroku strode into the kitchen to find Kagome and Kikyo chatting it up and Kagome looking much happier, her red eyes having disappeared completely. He waited for a slight break in the conversation before interrupting. "Kagome, time's up. Sorry, but we gotta go, Kikyo," Miroku apologized. "Tell Grandma, you're both invited to the wedding. Tomorrow at one. You can't miss the mass of people heading to the church." He bowed himself out and hurried Kagome back to the palace; not a word exchanged between the two of them.

The day went slowly and relatively quietly once Sango had gotten over Miroku's disappearing act. He explained it calmly after fourteen minutes and twenty-seven second of straight yelling from his fiancé and it blew over instantly. Unfortunately, the next day didn't go so well. It was a chaotic mess from the moment the palace woke up.

* * *

"Where's the cake?"

"This isn't the right color. Grab the next darker shade."

"Where's the best man?!" Truly the best question of them all. Miroku had been sure that last comment about Kouga would put Inuyasha into a sour enough mood to come, just to outmaneuver the wolf demon. As it was, Kouga didn't even realize he was the substitute best man and joined in the chorus of, 'Who's the best man?' and 'Why isn't he here?' The best man traditionally is the best friend of the groom and as such should be on time. _'Oh well.'_ Miroku thought to himself, ignoring the servants currently having a tizzy-fit. _'Knowing Inuyasha, he'll come with little time to spare.'_ At least, Miroku hoped this was one of Inuyasha's plans to make him sweat, first. He was always the last-minute procrastinator type.

As the wedding drew near, Miroku began to worry. Even with the knowledge of Inuyasha's natural last-minute idiosyncrasy, he began pacing back and forth. There were ten minutes until the start of the ceremony and he had yet to see Inuyasha join the congregation of late-comers. "Aw, damn…" Miroku muttered to himself. "Hey, Kou-

"ARG!" Miroku's head whipped downward, pain shooting to his neck.

"Hey," Inuyasha scowled at Miroku from on top the pervert's shoulders. "There's no need to call for Kouga. I'm here."

Miroku grinned up at Inuyasha. "Better late then never, I guess. Hurry up. Your suit is in the closet. A red tie, just for you," he joked.

"Here." Inuyasha handed Miroku a dozen flowers. "Oh, and I found Kagayaki and Tsuyomi!" he whistled and the rugs flew in through the window. "That a good wedding present?" he asked, rushing to the closet while throwing off his jacket.

Miroku snorted, smiling slightly. "You're my brother. You didn't need to get a present, but I am glad you found Kagayaki. Thanks, though."

Inuyasha jumped out of the closet dressed for the wedding. He was immediately mauled by servants with perfumes, hair brushes, and towels in hand. Inuyasha sputtered as he was suffocated by the humans. "M-M-MIROKU! I can't breathe! GAH!!" Miroku just chuckled and sat on his bed, watching Inuyasha being smothered by humans.

With only minutes to go before the church began filling up with people, Miroku and Inuyasha rushed to the front of the church. Within a minute the doors opened and the priest joined them up at the alter steps. Miroku muttered to Inuyasha under his breath, "Barely made it…"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah. I wonder what Sango would have done to you if you were late."

Miroku grimaced. "Yeah, I totally want to think about _that_. Ugh…Oh, and by the way, Kagome's the bride's maid." He grinned wickedly as Inuyasha stared blankly at his brother, unable to process the idea. Kagome in a bride's maid's dress. He had to cover his nose with lightening speed to avoid blood getting all over his shirt. "Judging by your reaction, you didn't really think about it, did you?" Miroku stated, more then asked, already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha just took a deep breath, replacing his surprise with a smile. Oh well, he was happy. Kagome didn't care about him being a half demon. She was the only one he didn't consider family that accepted him. He even got the feeling that Kikyo pitied him more than anything, but he had finally found Kagome, and he was back on track. He had needed guidance, but had managed to find Kaede to be a great source of wisdom.

Speak of the devil. Kaede shuffled in the chapel with Kikyo watching her to help her out if she fell. Inuyasha smiled thankfully at the old woman, waving. Kaede merely nodded in response, sliding into the front row reserved for family and close friends. Watching Izayoi, Ragtag, Baronet, and Kagome's family filing into the front row, Inuyasha blinked at the missing members of Sango's family. "Hey, Miroku, where's Sango's family?"

Miroku turned to him. "Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you. Her father and mother were killed in the plague, years ago. She and her little brother, Kouhaku, now live in the palace with Kagome and her family. Kouhaku will be the ring bearer and Inutaisho will walk her up the aisle due to her missing father."

"Oh." Inuyasha shuffled his feet awkwardly, wondering if he really needed to know that badly. It reminded him of his own father. He and Miroku could relate to losing their parents and only having each other for comfort and survival.

Finally the church settled down as a hush fell over the congregation. "It's begun…" Miroku muttered, breathing deeply to calm himself down. The back doors opened Kouhaku entered in a suit, carrying the rings on a large heart shaped pillow. He wore a cute suit that was a size too big with a blue-green tie.

After him, Kagome walked through the doors wearing a beautiful, light coral pink dress that was strapless, and carrying a bundle of flowers. Inuyasha was stunned and Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of him, healthy and not at the bottom of a closet. She resisted the urge to run up to him and continued her long, slow march up the aisle.

Behind Kagome came the main attraction. Sango entered, her right arm looped in Inutaisho's left and her left carrying a large bouquet of flowers or various shades of purple, red, and blue with one large pink daisy as the center piece. Her veil was thrown back out of her face and was balanced dangerously on the back on her head, ready to fall off at any moment. He long white dress had a three foot train and long sleeves, with the addition of short white gloves. Her smile was dazzling as she never once broke her eye contact with Miroku, her cod fish of a fiancé. He was blown away.

Inutaisho, however, had his eyes set on a different member of the audience: Miroku's best man. By the smell of it, he was a half demon, and he had white hair, the fangs, and the ears; the most distinguishing feature of his missing son. He couldn't be… Inutaisho began plotting how he would corner the man. There must be _some_ connection. _'Wait!'_ Inutaisho stopped himself. _'I shouldn't assume he's my son. Why would he have stayed in the dark for so long? How could he not know I was looking for a half demon that seemed to match his profile perfectly?'_ He internally shook his head. He was only confusing himself. There was a logical explanation and he would figure it out. He dropped Sango off at front and gave her a soft kiss before heading to his seat. As he passed the best man, he gave the half demon a once over before continuing to his chair.

The rest of the wedding proceeded as usual with a comforting silence settling among the spectators. The bride and groom ignored the priest, opting to stare at each other for rest of the ceremony. The same was the case for the best man and bride's maid. However, at the 'Do you?' everyone froze, staring intently at Miroku and Sango. Even Inuyasha and Kagome broke eye contact.

"Miroku Doma, do you take Sango Taijiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" the priest asked.

Miroku responded without a second thought. "I do."

The priest turned to Sango. "And do you, Sango Taijiya, take Miroku Doma to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Once again, it was an instantaneous decision. "I do."

The priest smiled, closing his book. "Then I now pronounce you man, and wife." He turned to Miroku. "You may…"

"Kiss the bride?" Miroku asked, easily slipping his arm around Sango's waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The crowd began cheering and clapping as the newly-weds broke their kiss. Miroku swept Sango up bridal-style and began head back down the aisle.

Inuyasha turned and met Kagome at the center of the aisle, offering her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, looping her arm in his. "Yeah," she agreed, standing on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha straightened up and led her to the door. They shook hands with Miroku and Sango, wishing them good luck with their marriage and waited with the rest of the congregation lining the path away from the church.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling better?" Kagome asked once they were settled down a bench near the church, waiting for Sango and Miroku finish up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just…I was lost. But I'm okay, now," he assured her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Kagome was going to question Inuyasha further when they heard cheering from the front of the church. "Let's go," he suggested, helping Kagome get off the bench.

The two lovers walked over to the commotion to see Miroku and Sango about to enter the carriage that would take them to their reception. "Ah, Sango!" Miroku jolted, remembering tradition. "You have to throw the flowers!"

Sango broke her eye contact with Miroku and turned to face the carriage, readying herself for the backwards throw. Kagome rushed up to join the other girls hoping to catch the bouquet. Sango threw the flowers up, releasing them above her head.

Kagome watched the flowers flying over her head, just out of her reach. She jumped up, knowing it wouldn't be high enough. She jumped and felt herself flying higher than she had expected. The flowers flew right into her hands, fitting perfectly. She looked down, bringing the flowers to waist level. Inuyasha grinned up at her as he brought her back to earth. "Seems your wedding's next," he said.

Kagome blushed at the comment and glanced back at Miroku and Sango to see them smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha in a knowing way. Kagome blinked at the look, but waved them off like everyone else, nonetheless.

Inuyasha took her hand in his and guided her to a carriage right behind the newly-weds. He helped her up before following her in. He settled himself in his seat as the carriage took off, taking them to the wedding reception back at the castle. Inuyasha sat awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. 'Sorry 'bout yesterday' didn't seem to cover it. He knew he had scared her, but he _had_ been a bit of a wreck. "So…"

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Kagome said out of the blue looking gaily through the window as they came up upon the palace.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I guess it was…" Inuyasha said uncertainly, taken aback by the suddenness. "Kagome…you're not still mad about…about-

"Yesterday?" she asked, receiving a hesitant nod in reply. She looked Inuyasha in the eye, grabbing his hanging hair – too long to be called fangs – and pulled his face to hers, their noses almost touching. Inuyasha's large, innocent eyes stared back at hers, blinking. "I don't care about yesterday. It's in the past and we're over it. I won't let it get in the way of the here and now. Will you?"

Inuyasha stuttered out a 'Yeah'. He was astounded with Kagome's strength. She wasn't physically strong, but she was mentally tough. That's what he loved about her. She reminded him of his – no, Miroku's mom. He sighed, leaning back as Kagome let go of his hair. A mother. A father. The two things he had never _truly_ had. He once believed he was part of a family, but it wasn't long before he understood the lie he had been living – his 'mother' and 'father' being ripped from him. He thought that that was happening to him with Kagome, again. History felt like it was repeating itself.

Inuyasha was pleasantly proved wrong. It was a good feeling – to be wrong once and awhile. He reached across the carriage and grasped Kagome's hand in his own. He wanted to propose to her right then and there, but it would take away from Sango and Miroku's wedding. He'd wait till tomorrow. No longer.

The carriage bumped to a stop as the palace came into view. Inuyasha picked Kagome's hand up and jumped out of the car before her, turning around to help her down. He lifted her up partway down and hugged her to him, pulling her into a short kiss before setting her back on the ground.

Inside the ballroom, the bride and groom were nowhere to be seen, and the only people running around were the servants, attempting to get the last few decorations and plates in place. The orchestra was tuning up and at the bar the bartender was cleaning the last few glasses for the guests to use. Inuyasha found both his name card, and Kagome's. Unfortunately they were at different tables. One table was for male bachelors and the other was for the single women. Inuyasha considered chewing Miroku's ear off for this obvious personal attack, but he let it drop. It was his brother's big day. It was better to let him off the hook, just this once.

Inuyasha grabbed some drinks at the bar for himself and Kagome while they waited for everyone else to show up. As they sat in silence, slowly sipping the soda down, guests began trickling in, chatting or finding their seats. In the meantime, Inuyasha began getting edgy about Miroku and Sango. Finally he brought up his concern to Kagome. He knew they were both somewhere in the palace, but neither had showed up to the party yet. Weren't they supposed to be welcoming everybody?

Kagome decided to wait at the party incase they showed up while Inuyasha searched the building for them. He was more likely to find them than she was with his nose.

As the best man raced around the palace, Miroku and Sango entered the party, apologizing for being late. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had only left two minutes before the late couple had arrived. As she waited for him to get back, Kagome watched the guests joining the party. Finally – at the front of the last wave – Inutaisho and Izayoi made their entrance on the scene. The demon general glanced around the party floor, but he didn't see any sign of white hair, not that it mattered. He had wanted to look at the boy again, but he had already decided not to confront either Miroku or the best man until tomorrow. It would ruin the party. He set his jacket on his chair, next to Izayoi, before heading to the bar. The newly weds seemed swamped. He would just wait until the crowd around them had tinned out before joining the other party members.

As he walked back to the table with a red wine for him and sparkling water for Izayoi, the back doors swung open to reveal the best man enter, panting slightly and leaning against the doors. Inutaisho could barely make out the white hair as the boy shot a glare at the groom who answered with an innocent blink.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to Miroku and Sango, giving them one more 'good luck.' Kagome joined him and they exchanged pleasantries before heading back to their seats. The servants were giving them dirty looks, dying to serve the food before it became cold.

As dinner progressed, Inuyasha remained silent, listening to the conversations going on at the table while slurping up noodles and expensive meat. As dessert came around, he joined the rest of the audience in staring at the bride and groom as they cut the cake.

Miroku took hold of Sango's hand, gently bringing up the knife and cutting two slices of cake and placing them on different plates. He grabbed one and Sango the other. They picked up the cake and fed each other a piece, arms interlocking. Miroku _accidentally_ dabbed some on Sango's nose, quickly finding himself with a frosting covered nose as well. They laughed before finishing their cake, servants serving everyone else, and applause thundering, filling the room with noise.

As guests ate cake, the bride and groom were allowed the first dance. Miroku took Sango's hand and led her across the dance floor as they slipped into the slow music, allowing themselves to forget everything else. Sango was lost in Miroku's eyes and Miroku in hers.

Once Inuyasha had polished off his cake and the music stopped, the conductor turned to the crowd, waiting to join the dance. "This is for the bride and groom's happiness factor. For every couple who dances during the next song, that's one year of happiness for this happy couple." Inuyasha grinned and instantly walked to Kagome's seat as the conductor began the count-off.

"Kagome, will you join me?" he asked, offering a hand. Kagome didn't even blush as she nodded and took his hand. She was getting so comfortable around Inuyasha. She didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed anymore.

Inuyasha swung Kagome around in time to the music, enjoying every second to its fullest. As the music stopped, he internally sighed. Time passed so fast when he was having fun. On impulse, he leaned down and pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss, completely lost in the moment. He had forgotten she was princess and he was a half demon. He forgot every gap and social difference that usually pushed him from her.

Unfortunately, they were the only ones. Kagome had completely forgotten to tell anyone about the Idai charade. Well, everyone else was out of the loop and gaped as the princess made out with a half demon that had appeared out of nowhere. Miroku and Sango noticed the sudden silence and followed the many stares in the direction of the scandal taking place. "Uh-oh," Miroku muttered, covering half his face with his hand. "This is gonna be hard to handle…"

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Sango turned to her new husband, giving him a kiss on the check. "Inuyasha's a smart…ish guy. With Kagome helping, they'll figure it out," she said, stating the truth.

The conductor cleared his throat as the two love birds broke apart, only now noticing all the stares they were getting. "It s-seems," he stuttered, still disgruntled, "That the bride and groom shall have thirty-seven years of happiness." Inuyasha gave Miroku a thumbs up, glad to know they'd be fine for a good long time.

The rest of the night proceeded less boisterous. The bride and groom spent the rest of the night dancing and conversing with their guests. They preferred the first since they didn't even know most of their guests, but they enjoyed talking with the people they did know. The best man and the bride's maid also spent the rest of the night dancing, only rarely pausing to get a drink a talk awhile. Unlike the bride and groom, they ignored all the questions namely aimed at Inuyasha and who he was. They weren't sure how best to tell the story, so Kagome and Inuyasha opted to ignore the persistent questioners. One day…later…some other time…all would be revealed.

* * *

**Yeeeeeaah…sappy. Hard to write. XP I hate sappy romancy crap like this, but hopefully everyone else liked it. See ya next chapter!**


	18. The Gloves are Off

**Well, due to Finals and Tornado warnings this came out later than I meant too. Still, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's not as sappy as the last one, but it's still fun.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Of course I own Inuyasha and Aladdin.**

**Recap:**

The best man and the bride's maid also spent the rest of the night dancing, only rarely pausing to get a drink a talk awhile. Unlike the bride and groom, they ignored all the questions namely aimed at Inuyasha and who he was. They weren't sure how best to tell the story, so Kagome and Inuyasha opted to ignore the persistent questioners. One day…later…some other time…all would be revealed.

-Chapter 18-

The Gloves are Off

* * *

Inuyasha woke up at…aw hell, who knew? He was tired and it was late. What more was there to bother knowing? He rolled over in his bed, burrowing deeper under the covers as he blocked the sun from his eyes. One day he'd shoot the sun god. Or God. Whatever worked. He cracked his eyes open, trying to read the position of the sun as his pupils contracted. About 12:30? "Aw, damn!" He jumped out of bed only to come crashing to the ground as blood began circulating to his legs.

The half demon crawled off the floor and – while his legs regained the ability to walk again – he rushed into his closet. He changed into a white long-sleeve shirt and red pants. As he passed his bedside table, he pocketed a small black box and headed out the door, attempting to calm down his hair by running a hand through it. _He_ didn't really care about his appearance, but he was in the palace and he was no longer posing as royalty.

Coming upon the doors to the Great Hall, Inuyasha skidded to a stop. He took a deep gulp of air to calm his breathing and took a last second to make himself presentable. Pressing against the large doors, they gave way revealing the lunch hall. Inside, Kagome was already waiting, sitting on the window sill. Her brother and Shippou were also running around, apparently away from Kouhaku. Tag, perhaps?

Kagome noticed Inuyasha enter and hurried over to him, dodging the running boys. He swept her up, spinning a second before setting her back down. "Mornin'."

"Mornin' yourself," he said, chuckling. "Are we the only ones up?"

Kagome nodded. "The boys woke up in time for breakfast, but I've only been up for an hour."

"Ah, to be young…" Inuyasha joked, adding an old tone to his voice, effectively making himself sound like a male version of Kaede. He felt his handing wrap around the black box in his pocket, Inuyasha got an idea. "Hey, Kagome, since-

The doors to the Great Hall swung open as Inutaisho, Izayoi, a grumpy Ragtag, suffering from a hang over, Baronet – still half asleep, and Sesshoumaru entered the room. "Ah!" Kagomejolted towards the newcomers. "Good morning!" She cheerily jumped over, completely bubbly, to give each one a hug. Well, everyone but Sesshoumaru. He gave off the vibe of, 'I'm not a touchy person. Hug me and die.' Nonetheless, that didn't stop Kagome from wanting to tackle him in a bear hug and hug that fluffy thing on his shoulder. After all, she had tried once. Only once.

"Good morning, Kagome!" they all replied, asking her questions like, 'Did you sleep well?' and 'How are you so perky so early in the morning?' The latter from Baronet – the legendary walking dead. He is the origin of both waking up on the wrong side of the bed and not being a morning person. He also contributed the word zombie to the English vocabulary. The Western palace was not known for its early birds, unlike the Eastern palace who enjoyed awaking to the dawn of a new day.

Amongst the pleasantries, complaints, arguments, and just daily morning chatter, Inuyasha felt a presence behind him. He cocked his head to the right, staring directly into cold golden eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked, turning slightly to Sesshoumaru, manners forgotten with one look at the demon. Sesshoumaru always seemed to give off the 'looking down his nose at you' feeling, and Inuyasha couldn't stand it.

"Come with me," he said simply. He swiveled, motions fluid as he headed towards the doors to the hallway. Intrigued, despite the warning alarms going off in his mind, Inuyasha followed the royal nephew into an empty room nearby.

With the Idai charade over, Inuyasha already knew Sesshoumaru had recognized him. There was no need for formalities. "Whad'ya want, Fluffy? Things have just started calming down, you better not be trying to stir anythin' up." He glared suspiciously while scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Seventeen years." Inuyasha blinked, perking up at the seemingly random count. Sesshoumaru turned his back to the half demon. "Seventeen years."

"What about seventeen years?"

He turned back, glaring at Inuyasha. "Another year and you would have been too old. One more year and my plans would have come to fruition." His seriousness was met with curious blinks.

"To be honest, I'm not following."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Have you truly not yet noticed? I knew you were dense, Mutt, but not this slow." Inuyasha's breathe caught in his throat. There was something afoot, but he could not for the life of him tell what Sesshoumaru was hinting at.

"For seventeen years I knew you were alive, but I refrained from killing you. It would have been all too easy. The death of a rat like you would have gone unnoticed, but I didn't. To spill your blood would be a crime of highest degree."

As the works entered his brain, Inuyasha only managed to become more confused. What worth was his blood? "You said it yourself. Why my blood? What's so important?"

Sesshoumaru stared hard at him, speaking slowly and clearly to emphasis his point. "There are two unforgivable sins in this world. The first of course is suicide. Once you kill yourself it would be hard to ask for forgiveness, correct?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, taken aback by the dark way the harmless phrase had been said. "The second unforgivable crime is to knowingly kill a family member."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru. He blinked, waiting. "So where do I come in, in the scheme of things?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to stop and stare. "Are you really that dense?"

He was met by more empty gazes. "There is no way this," Inuyasha gestured to himself, "Is related to…that," he concluded, pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"Not that directly…" Sesshoumaru growled. He swung out suddenly, catching Inuyasha off guard and easily snatching a fistful of the half demon's ear. As Inuyasha tried to rip away from the painful pinch, Sesshoumaru only pulled the ear harder, forcing Inuyasha to advance on the demon. "What the hell do think these are? Have you not heard the rumors?" Sesshoumaru spat, thoroughly displeased. This dope would gain the crown when he didn't even realize him own lineage. "Are you truly that dense?!"

Inuyasha continued trying to pull away from Sesshomaru's grasp, desperate for a distraction, or something to get his poor ear out of this death grip. The more he pulled, the tighter Sesshoumaru pressed, and his hand would budge or let got no matter how much he tugged. It reminded him of when he had once gotten his ear stuck in a vice, but Miroku wasn't here to help him out. "L-let go!" he finally cried, all dignity lost as his ear was persecuted further.

"You come in, completely oblivious, yet you're about to get everything. Is there nothing I can beat you in?" Sesshoumaru suddenly let go of Inuyasha's ear, causing the half demon to crash to the ground. He left the room, silently, leaving Inuyasha to get up alone.

Inuyasha rubbed his abused ear, wondering how long it would take to be able to hear out of that ear again. Probably a few months. He shoved the boxes and dust away from his person before pushing himself off the floor and back on his feet. He watched the door for a second, still wary of Sesshoumaru. Approaching slowly, Inuyasha glanced up and down the hallway, but there was no trace of Sesshoumaru. He had disappeared completely. Sighing, Inuyasha headed back to the Great Hall, dusting himself off. As he opened the door, he glanced around quickly noticing the addition of Yumi Higurashi, and her father, Taro Higurashi. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, hugging him for the second time that morning. With one look, she could tell something was wrong. "What's up, Inuyasha?"

He glanced down. "What makes you think anything's up?"

"Your ear's bright red. Since we're on the topic, it looks quite painful."

"Thanks," Inuyasha grumbled. "I was trying to forget about that…" Plastering a grin on his face, he gave her an, 'I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound.'

Kagome looked ready to protest when she remembered why she'd originally come to grab him. "Oh! Inuyasha, I wanted to-

The doors opened for the hundredth time that morning as Miroku entered the breakfast room. "Sorry!" he apologized, scratching his head and bowing. "Sango wasn't feeling too good, so I had to help her out."

Inuyasha glared, imagining what help the pervert could have been five minutes ago, but no, Sango just had to get sick. Thanks a lot, Sango! Nonetheless, Inuyasha joined everyone else in greeting Miroku, shooting him a cold stare. Not a glare, just a stare. He turned back to Kagome, realizing she had wanted something, while Miroku joined them. "What was that, Kagome? I'll apologize for Idiot of the Month, by the way."

"You still have the discreetness of an idiot, huh, Inu Dumbass?" Inuyasha merely stuck his tongue and Miroku muttered something dark about mornings. The newlywed glanced back at Kagome losing any sign of anger or disgruntlement. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, continue." Trying to add –chan didn't make him sound cute. More like a pedophile, at least in Inuyasha's opinion.

"I just wanted to introduce Inuyasha to Inutaisho, Izayoi, Ragtag, and Baronet." Inuyasha instinctively flinched. He was used to avoiding Inutaisho and anyone associated with the man. He was always afraid someone would catch him and he'd find himself thrown in jail, but now…? Hopefully he'd be let off the hook.

"Uh…sure. I've never really…_formally _met Inutaisho." Inuyasha scratched his head. The demon general still scared him, even when he knew he would be able to weasel his way out of trouble. Just looking at him sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine.

"C'mon, then!" Kagome giggled, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and dragging him over to Inutaisho and his posse as Inuyasha began having second thoughts. She stopped, taking a short, joking bow before beginning introductions. "Umm…Hey, you guys remember Idai, right?" With slow nods and innocent blinks, Kagome continued. "Well, he was really a half demon. Inuyasha!" She said, gesturing to Inuyasha some what awkwardly.

Inuyasha waved with an 'I've been caught' smile on his face, unable to hold eye contact with anyone for more than six seconds at a time. "Uh, hi. Nice to…formally meet you." Inuyasha added a slight bow, not sure what exactly to say. He'd kinda lied to them for...months now. He'd lost track of exactly how long it'd been.

Inuyasha felt scrutinizing eyes staring at him as he examined his shoes. He didn't like shoes. No, bare feet were much better. He didn't like palaces right now, either. He'd much rather be back in the closet away from glaring royalty, violent royalty, and beautiful royalty. Well, the last one wasn't so bad, but Inuyasha just kept waiting for someone to smack him to chew him out, kick him…something!

Finally, Izayoi stepped forward. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He had been growing edgy, waiting for someone to do something, but he had not expected anything like what she did. Stepping up to the half demon, Izayoi raised both arms and began rubbing, petting, and stroking Inuyasha's ears. "Umm…your majesty?" he said, quite uncomfortable with the situation going.

Izayoi smiled in response, but kept Inuyasha's ears within her hands. "I'm sorry," she finally said, backing off of the scarred boy. "It's just that I wanted to pet your ears sooo much last night, but alas!" She faked a faint, landing comfortably in Inutaisho's strong arms.

During the 'Ritual of the Lucky Ear Petting,' Inutaisho had at last gotten his first _good_sniff of Inuyasha's scent. With all the people at the wedding, he couldn't distinguish the smell from the rest of the odors wafting around the room. Now, though…now he could get a good 'Smell and Scan' of Inuyasha. While the match-up was with that of an almost forgotten scent, lost to the depths of memory to the point of a dream-like feel, there was no mistaking this scent. Still, unable to raise his hopes, he asked, "Izayoi?"

Even without the question being spoken aloud, Izayoi understood the implied inquiry. She gave Inutaisho a look only understood by a husband and a wife. With a small nod, tiny tears began appearing at the corners of her eyes. "No doubt."

Inutaisho scooped forward, successfully catching Inuyasha in a bear hug that suffocated the abused boy. Inuyasha was on the verge of making them pay for his hospital bills when Inutaisho pulled back. Inuyasha was about to back-up and out of the reach of the demon general, but Inutaisho cupped his head in his hands, inspecting the hanyou with soft eyes, taking in every detail. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting there feeling very awkward. Was this the traditional way to introduce yourself to someone in the royal society? If so, it must be new, since Richi hadn't mentioned anything about it.

Finally, the King of the West spoken, quiet words choked with the emotion of eighteen years of loss and sorrow. "Y-you've grown up so well." He couldn't help but be proud of his son instinctively growing out his hair without any direction of a father to tell him to. It was a royal tradition of the dog demon house.

Finally, thoroughly confused and more than slightly uncomfortable, Inuyasha grabbed Inutaisho's wrists and pushed away from the confusing king. He wasn't comfortable with Inutaisho grabbing his jaw. Inuyasha would like to think it was because Inutaisho remembered the face of the thief, but than why…hug (Inuyasha internally shuddered) the thief? No, there was more to this. "Excuse me, but what the hell?" He said it as calmly as if he was asking about the weather. They couldn't also think…

Inutaisho and Izayoi stared, truly perplexed. "D-do you really…?" Izayoi trailed off. She had always expected everything to…to just fall in place. She would see her son. He would see his mother, and instantly they would both just-just _know_. They would realize and understand that they were related, yet here he was. Without a doubt her son stood in front of her, yet he seemed too oblivious to their connection. This couldn't be true…or could it?

Absorbing the back-and-forth conversation in front of her, Kagome's eyes began to sparkle as she clapped her hands together. "You mean he's…" Izayoi nodded. Kagome's face lighted up, and she began nudging Inuyasha. "Did you hear that?!"

In return, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a complete look of confusion. What was it everyone else knew that he didn't? Did this pertain to that – Inuyasha struggled for a word that wouldn't disgust him, yet gave the idea. Well…the 'topic' Sesshoumaru had been choking him over. "Huh?" was all he could utter to Kagome's glittering, glimmering face. It kinda scared him, to be honest. Yet, at the same time…it was too cute! A losing situation…

"Inuyasha, you're-

"-Our son. Our lost prince."

Inuyasha stared at Inutaisho. _'Is this man a moron?'_"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, looking particularly at Miroku for some sort of signal. _'There's absolutely no way in hell. Or in heaven or earth or space or any place.'_

Miroku noticed the stare and smirked. "You know, it oddly doesn't surprise me." He walked up to Inuyasha, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders. "Some how, you always seemed like the prince type to me," he said, grinning like a fool.

With even Miroku agreeing, Inuyasha could only feel lost. He had always wanted to know who his parents were. He was grateful for Mr. and Mrs. Doma to take him in, but…but they weren't really his. He had felt so lost. All the other children had parents, but he had been left on a doorstep? He had spent much of his childhood wondering if his parents even cared for him. Watching Inutaisho and Izayoi scour the country for their son only rubbed salt in the wound. He had fantasized about them being his parents, but he had never taken the thought seriously. He…he was happy.

But it was too good to be true. Another dream, perhaps? That would explain the whole Sesshoumaru encounter. "Miroku, punch me. Hard"

Everyone – excluding Miroku – blinked. That was not the response they had expected, but Miroku knew Inuyasha the best and immediately understood. He pulled back and swung, a crack ringing out upon contact. Inuyasha's head swung violently to the right giving him slight whiplash. Spinning his head back into place, Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek, careful not to apply too much pressure. He had once and it led to his skin instantly ripping and his face covered in blood in seconds.

Well, he knew two things. One, Miroku hadn't lost his touch – Inuyasha winced – and two, it wasn't a dream. So that could only mean one thing. "M-mom?" he asked hesitantly. He hadn't used the word in ten years, but it still felt his stomach flutter when he received a nod of acknowledgement. "Dad?" Eleven years. Inutaisho smiled, and the king and queen embraced their newly found son. Inuyasha stood within the circle of love feeling quite awkward, but soon found the hug…comforting. He finally returned the gesture, raising his own arms and hugging them back.

"Aww…Group hug!" Miroku shouted, completely in the moment. He lunged forward, latching onto the family love, finding himself missing his own parents. Kagome laughed and joined the hug. Within minutes, everyone was in the huddle, all laughing and loving the – well, the love.

Finding himself completely suffocated, Inuyasha cried out. "I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Miroku only laughed harder, returning with a 'If you can complain, you can breathe.' When he was almost to the point of killing Miroku, Inuyasha found everyone breaking up and backing off.

"So, um…" Inuyasha muttered, casually scratching the back of neck, not quite sure what to say. He was glad to have parents, but…Inutaisho and Izayoi? It seemed surreal. Lucky for him, Inutaisho and Izayoi seemed to know exactly what they wanted to know about the son they'd never know.

The questioning began with simple questions such as what his favorite color was, or food. Still, the inevitable questions began to come. "So what have you been doing all these years? Where have you lived?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha smiled but internally was sighing and trying to come up with some half-truths. He had a feeling saying: 'Yea, I've been stealing food for the past ten years,' wouldn't be the best idea. Instead he opted for an earlier and more general answer. "Miroku and I have been living with each other…err, 'find' food and…um, his parents were the ones to find me, so we're like brothers. Yeah." He had gotten a little off topic, but Inutaisho and Izayoi seemed to accept the answer.

Izayoi opened her mouth to ask another question and Inuyasha internally cringed. Thankfully, he was saved by the bell. "Lunch is served." He sighed and took his seat next to Kagome. His stomach growled – to his embarrassment – as he realized just how hungry he was.

* * *

Throughout lunch, Inuyasha kept to himself, quietly listening to the light conversation as he ate. He liked being able to just listen and not having to answer questions about himself and his past. He hadn't quite settled it with himself, and he was not ready to start telling everyone else everything. When he finished his curry he sat and waited. He had a plan in mind…if his nerves didn't kill him first.

As lunched ended, Inuyasha excused himself before being bombarded once again with questions. He strolled out to the gardens letting the wind blow against his ears for the first time in months; his bangs brushing his face as he smelled the flowers. This was his paradise and his seclusion. It was much nicer than a cramped, chilly, creepy closet. The birds singing and everything seeming to be in perfect balance.

Inuyasha continued deeper into the garden, enjoying the lovely lilacs, righteous roses, delightful daffodils, and…he paused, noticing a group of flowers that appeared to be dying. They were gray and wilted, but his nose said otherwise. A wilted and rotting flower would usually smell weak, the cells creating the smell having died, yet these flowers' scent was that of a healthy plant, newly born. "A bunch of oddballs, huh?" He decided he would come back later with some water and pick a few, just to see what was up with these paranormal plants.

Humming to himself the rest of the way, Inuyasha discovered the location where his feet had been guiding him the whole time. In front of him was the Goshinki tree. He smiled at the tree and held a quick conversation with it as if the tree would answer him. Once the conversation ended, Inuyasha jumped right up onto his favorite limp, two-thirds up the tree (48.75 feet) facing the South.

Finally settled down, he leaned against the tree, the back of his head feeling natural against the hard wood. To him, it was like leaning against a pillow. He sat in the sun, just breathing deeply and enjoying the heat of the sun across his face.

At some point, Inuyasha had dozed off, lost in his thoughts. When he woke up, the sun was nearing dusk. He yawned before stretching out like a dog, cracking his back slightly in the process. He leaned back into the crook of the tree, rolling his head to the side, looking over the palace walls. Sighing, an idea came to him. He stood up, jumped to the top branches of the tree, and then leapt to the roof of the palace, almost losing his footing as he landed.

Skirting across roof tops and sliding back down them, Inuyasha headed over to Kagome's wing. He slid down backwards and grabbed the ledge, his feet flying off the edge and swinging under as he let go. He landed on all-fours on Kagome's balcony. He stood up, watching Kagome working at her desk before he knocked quietly on the glass doors.

Kagome's head shot up, spinning her head around at the sound of knocking. Her first thought was it was the door, but the sound wasn't hard or loud, but quieter. She turned to the door and opened it up, jumping into Inuyasha's open arms. "I haven't seen you in a few hours."

Inuyasha smirked, pecking her nose. "Yeah, well, I've been thinking." He took a pause before taking the leap. "Come 'ere." He turned and hoisted her on his back.

"Umm…Inuyasha…do you really have to-" He jumped off the banister railing, seventy feet off the ground. Kagome gave off a small squeal as they plummeted towards earth. If his ears weren't bleeding from the high-pitched semi-squeal, he would have grinned like a maniac.

Inuyasha began bending his knees the moment his feet touched the ground, softening the impact on him and Kagome. Setting down a somewhat shaking girlfriend, he grabbed her hand loosely before she could complain about the ride. He guided her to the tree he had caught her by after their first meeting as Idai no Yaju; Goshinki tree; home. The more Inuyasha thought about it, it felt like the tree was his home. It comforted him, bringing him closer to nature and his- no, Miroku's parents. _'Forget it. They're my parents too.'_They would always be his parents. Inutaisho and Izayoi could be his second parents, but they'd never come before his real-ish parents.

His mind back on Kagome, Inuyasha set her on a bench next to the base of the tree and held her right hand in his left. He dug into his pocket as he lowered himself onto one knee. Kagome recognized the pose instantly and began biting her lower lip in anticipation as she waited for him to ask the question she was dying to hear. "Kagome," he began, slowly. He popped the box open, revealing a sparkling diamond ring tucked into the velvet. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**R&R. There's one more chapter after this and then an epilouge. Anyway...kinda sad to see it go...I've been working on it for two years and I haven't finished yet. That's kinda sad. Oh well. I hope you all liked it, and I want to know which characters are popular for the epilouge. I'll try to write a little about everyone, but if there are characters that you are particularly interested in what happened to them, just ask.**


	19. Always and Forever

**Hey! I thought I'd put the AN up here. When you read the end, you'll understand why. For all sakes and purposes, this story is over. Thank you all! For those who want to wait a good two weeks, I'll work on an epilouge. Suggestions are awesome, 'cuz then I know who people want to hear about. To be frank, I've already got a general idea of what happens to the main characters, but details like number of kids is up to you guys. For now, here's the chapter. Not my longest, but cute and fluffy. Thank's all! Good bye, and I hope to see you in my next story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I can't make something up as good as Inuyasha. Plain and simple fact.**

* * *

-Chapter 19-

Always and Forever

* * *

He popped the box open, revealing a sparkling diamond ring tucked into the velvet. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Kagome felt her voice hitch in her throat as she willed the answer to come. She found her ability to speak momentarily lost as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. She placed the palms of her hands together and pressed her fingers to her lips as she willed her voice to shout the answer she longed to give Inuyasha. She shut her eyes and focused on clearing her throat.

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome's tearing face and felt his own voice hitch. He began standing up, instinctively trying to surround her in his arms. "Kagome, are you alri-

Without answering either of Inuyasha's questions, Kagome flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly and knocking him off balance. As they fell to the ground, she whispered in his ear. "Yes! Yes, I will…"

Inuyasha felt a grin begin to form when he found his mouth covered with another. He leaned up and into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Kagome's mouth against his tongue. His arms looped around her, enclosing her in his embrace. Just as they broke up from their intimate kiss, Inuyasha suddenly pulled her against him once more before rolling to his right, sending them tumbling down a hill.

By the time they had reached the bottom of the hill, Inuyasha and Kagome were a tangled pile of limbs and sticks, both laughing and a mess, but neither letting go of the other. "So, was that fun?" Inuyasha asked as their laughter subsided.

Kagome nodded, crawling into his lap and attempting to calm her frazzled hair, tucking a few locks behind her ear. "Yes, that was," she giggled. Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in every vocal aspect of her clear laugh and being sure to memorize its pure sound.

Feeling the warm sun on his skin, Inuyasha's muscles began to relax as his eyes drooped and he fell back unto the ground, leaving Kagome without a back rest. His eyelids closed as he took a deep breath, sweeping his arms out, only to find Kagome falling down next to him, resting comfortably in the crook of his arms. She curled up next to his side, nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha's ears perked as they recognized the vocal cords he had committed to memory. "Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, feeling herself succumbing to sleep. "Inu-chan," his nose twitched at the nickname, "This is the best day of my life."

Inuyasha turned and stared stunned at a now snoozing Kagome. _'Did I hear that wrong?'_ Fortunately he trusted his own demon hearing and started grinning like an idiot, pulling Kagome closer to him, taking in every ounce of her scent. Feeling calm, he soon joined her in slumber as they held each other close.

* * *

It was night time when Inuyasha finally awoke. He gently rolled away from Kagome before sitting up. He stretched out his arms, legs, and back as he let out a dog-like yawn; his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He lay back down, glancing up at the stars and then glancing back down at Kagome. The latter being the more beautiful of the two. "Looks like we missed dinner," he murmured to himself. He rolled a few more muscles and cracked a few more bones, only then standing up. He waited for the dizziness in his head to subside before approaching Kagome, lifting her up into bridal position.

A growl almost made Inuyasha drop the princess as his stomach started cramping up. He jumped up into a tree, grabbing an apple in his mouth in the process. He took the all too familiar route back to Kagome's room, more careful now that he had extra luggage.

Once in the royal room, Inuyasha set Kagome in her bed watching her curl up in a ball as she instinctively tried to block the chill. He wrapped a blanket over his sleeping beauty enjoying the sight of her stretching back out, smothering herself in cloth. Upon noticing a patch of dirt on Kagome's temple from resting on the ground, Inuyasha placed his hand against her cheek and caressed her skin, using his thumb to wipe the earth away.

When Inuyasha received no response, he leaned in, brushing his lips against her forehead, sliding the ring from earlier onto her ring finger at the same time. Deed done, he entered the hallway, slowly closing the door until he heard the resounding click. _'I should probably go back to my room, but…I'm just not tired any more…'_

After a long internal debate, Inuyasha decided to search around for Richi. He had never had the chance to say a proper good bye and he was wondering what had happened to his favorite genie.

Still, the night got later and soon it was already Tuesday morning. Early morning, but morning. Inuyasha decided to put his quest on standby and catch a few Zs before he would inevitably be called down for breakfast.

* * *

"Ung?" Inuyasha groaned, tucking himself further beneath the protection of his sheets. Still, the banging on his door continued. "What?!" he yelled in a more literate manner.

"Inuyasha, get out of bed!" Miroku called from the other side of the door, his voice slightly muffled by sound obstacles.

"Un-uh…" he half-murmured, half grunted back. _'I'd much rather keep dreaming about Kagome…ah, if only she'd say yes outside of my dreams…'_

"Inuyaaa-shaaa-" came the tell-tale, sing-song voice through the door.

'_I know that voice…that's-_ "Kagome?"

"Hurry up, or you'll be late for breakfast, Honey."

Inuyasha leapt out of bed, tossing the covers aside and rushing into his closet, trying to jam the closest sock he find onto his head. "I'll be there in a minute!"

On the other side of the door, Kagome turned to Miroku with a look of superiority. "And that's how you do it."

Miroku gave her an approving grin. "How do I learn, Oh Mighty One? I've been trying to wake him up for years, and the only strategy I have is pour ice water all over him – which doesn't working during the summer, I'd like to point out."

Kagome giggled. "Unless you have legs like mine," she said in a fake and over-embellished diva voice, "You're outta luck, kid." She turned back to the door and her normal voice. "Hey, Inuyasha?" She waited for a conformation that he had in fact heard her before going on. "We're gonna head down now. Hurry down to breakfast!"

And so went Kagome and Miroku, skipping down to breakfast together – for the most part – while Inuyasha attempted to teach himself the difference between socks and hats at ten in the morning. They were only the same before noon while he was still half-asleep.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha found himself running towards the Great Hall. He nearly ran past the doors as he backtracked slightly while turning right. He tried to slow to a stop, but was bowled over. The tile connected with his head and he let out a groan. "What hit me…?" He looked down to see Kagome on top of him with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Mornin' Yash!" Shippo chirped. "Umm…Inuyasha, why're your boxers on your head?" he asked with childish innocence.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha flustered, swiping at his head to remove the unwanted underwear, his face heating up in seconds. Kagome just laughed.

"C'mon, sleepy-head; we're all waiting for you." Inuyasha sniffed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain some amount of coolness or pride. Something. Kagome only shook her head, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the table. He grabbed her chair and she sat down in the seat. He pushed her in and took the seat to her left, across from Inutai-his father.

The happy – secret – couple placed their upper arms on the table in sync, and instantly Miroku's face broke out in a grin. "So…I see you two are finally officially together. Good to see," he smirked over his scrabbled eggs.

Kagome managed to keep her compose, but both dog demons barely managed to keep from spluttering out their breakfast. "Huh? Wha-Ho-Whe-Neh?!" Inuyasha managed to stutter intelligently.

"Ring," Miroku said simply, slipping his glass of orange juice. To back him up, Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face, reminding him of the day before. He stared at the ring a moment, still reveling in the fact that it wasn't a dream.

Inutaisho stared at the ring for a moment. He glanced to his left, catching Miroku's eye sight out of the corner of the newly-wed's eye. They shared an evil smile before he turned his grin on Inuyasha. The half demon noticed the look and cringed, waiting for whatever was to come. It came to be quite embarrassing. "So, when should I expect grandkids?"

Inuyasha about gagged on his pancakes. "What?!" he asked incredulous. "We haven't even talked about…_that_, yet!"

Kagome smiled behind her coffee, her cheeks baring only the slightest shade of pink. She tried to tactfully change the subject. "So, where's Sango? Is she still sick?"

Miroku nodded. "She's got some bad morning sickness going on." _'So much for changing the subject,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Morning sickness this early in their marriage? Is that healthy?'_ She rolled her eyes, resting her face in her hand.

Breakfast continued accordingly with Inuyasha and Kagome discovering 38 more shades of pink and red than either had known existed.

The next few weeks were even more hectic than the few days before the previous wedding. The extra time allotted for less freaking out, but the importance brought a new level of stress to the playing field. The country's princess and the newly discovered prince of the Western Lands were marrying. Everything had to be perfect.

Inuyasha spent the first week going to the Western Lands for the first time in seventeen years with Inutaisho and Izayoi. They insisted he become acquainted with the land and the people. Eventually he would be ruling. He still tried to avoid mentioning ruling. His mind would always flashback to his little run-in with Sesshoumaru.

By the time the wedding ceremony rolled around, both Inuyasha and Kagome were exhausted. _'No wonder they invented the Honeymoon…'_ Inuyasha thought bitterly while resting in his room the day before the wedding. He never wanted to stand ever again. The only reason he had lasted so long was by constantly reminding himself of the reward at the end. He'd be with Kagome. _'To have and to hold, till death do you part.'_ He shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was far too familiar with that phrase as he had heard it at least 3 times during each of the last 17 dress rehearsal. He shrugged it off and fell into a deep slumber he had earned weeks ago.

Sunset fell, flashing the dwindling light on an unhappy and tired prince. He flipped over, away from the light and shoved his face deeper into his pillow. He forced his head out of his pillow, exhaustion still evident on his face. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, rubbing at his light-loathing skin.

The door opened with a creak and without a knock. "Miroku?" Inuyasha guessed. He didn't bother sniffing the air to confirm what he knew was true. Only Miroku would come in, disregarding the tradition to knock before entry. "I've got dinner," he said, lifting the tray in his hands, laden with rice, chicken, and an assortment of vegetables heaped haphazardly in the corner.

Inuyasha smirked at the food. "You brought a sacrifice? I guess you can come in, then." Miroku grinned and continued in, using his foot to shut the door behind him.

"So how's my favorite brother feeling about being a married man?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku over his chicken. "Sorry, sorry. You're tired and annoyed, right?" he joked, trying to lighten Inuyasha mood. "You know, girls call this PMS-ing."

Completely exhausted, Inuyasha flung his now empty rice bowl, venting his frustration. It was way too much work for just a simple wedding.

"Hey, calm down!" Miroku protested, effectively blocking the rice bowl and sending it to the ground only to return it to the assaulter. "So you nervous?" he asked, taking the seat next to his brother. Said brother nodded slightly, not entirely comfortable with admitting his own insecurity. He couldn't wait to marry Kagome, but at the same time was afraid he would mess something up during the proceedings.

Noticing Inuyasha spacing out, Miroku stole a piece of chicken off the plate and shoved it in his mouth, receiving an immediate reaction. "MIROKU! That's my chicken!"

The pervert only smiled in return and swallowed. "Do you want it back now?" Inuyasha made a face before backing off. He wouldn't die over one piece of chicken, but that wouldn't keep his eyes unfixed between his food and Miroku's hands. "What do you want?" he asked, exasperated. _'Can't I just eat my dinner in peace?'_

"I just want you to be comfortable with tomorrow. Don't be a nervous wreck, because that's when you will mess up."

Inuyasha snorted, not fully believing Miroku's attempt to act like his older brother. He agreed that neither of them was all that mature, but he _couldn't_ see Miroku as his older brother. Maybe twin, or best friend, but even as kids Miroku was rarely treated as the older of the two.

"Look, I've already gotten married, so I know, it's not all that big of a deal." Miroku's face was strangely serious, yet it still held a measure of brightness that subconsciously was eating away Inuyasha's moodiness. "Don't worry too much about making a mistake, because that's when you are most likely to screw up. Just remember, grab her arm, repeat after the priest, say I do, and kiss her. Everything else doesn't matter."

Inuyasha gave him a coy grin. "Everything else doesn't matter? So, pants, for instance, don't matter."

Expecting something like this, Miroku recoiled, "That's not your job to remember. That's the job of the seamstress." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in defeat before they both broke down into laughter. They spent the next hour chatting lightly until Inuyasha succumbed to slumber.

Miroku pulled the blanket over Inuyasha only to have his brother push it off of him without hesitation. Laughing at his ill fate, Miroku picked up the dirty dishes and tray and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. The next day, Inuyasha's life would be changed forever, not to mention the life of a pretty little princess.

* * *

Morning rose and Inuyasha woke unwillingly to the bright light. Thankfully, this would be the last day for such early rising. He washed up and changed into a loose white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. With sadness, he put on a pair of almost slipper-like shoes that were truly socks at heart, though they bore the name of shoes.

He hurried to the kitchen to grab a morning snack before the rush of lords, kings, queens, and other various royalties plus their family. It seemed all the extra rooms were finally being used in preparation of this wedding and, frankly, Inuyasha couldn't wait for them to all leave. He was tired of all the questions and strange looks they gave him.

"Ah! Inuyasha-sama!" the young maid exclaimed, making Inuyasha mentally cringe. _'-Sama? Really? Do I look like a –sama?'_ As he thought this, even he wasn't entirely sure of what he meant, but in his mind it got the point across. "Already here for breakfast?"

"Yeah," he nodded. When she made a move to get him move he waved his hand. "I can get it. You need to finish breakfast for everyone else." She nodded her thanks, and Inuyasha proceeded in making himself breakfast. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know how to cook. They had never had the supplies for it. Still, he buttered and toasted a slice of bread and grabbed a piece of watermelon, immediately sinking his teeth in it. He made a split second decision to stuff an apple in his pocket for later. He swiped the toast from the toaster and rushed to the door, hearing the footsteps of the other early risers who he was trying to avoid.

Back in his secure room, Inuyasha had an hour to prepare for the wedding. He hurriedly ate his breakfast and changed. The next few hours were dedicated to various pre-wedding events, particularly in keeping the bride and groom apart. Kagome was kept back at the castle and Inuyasha was kept in the back of the church, which was really the front.

While Sango helped Kagome fix her hair in the back of the chapel, Inuyasha stood with Miroku at the alter, nerves at an all time high. "Inuyasha, stop fidgeting," Miroku commanded, beginning to become annoyed with the swaying back and forth Inuyasha had going on. "The dancing is _after_ the wedding."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, switching to rapidly tapping his foot. Miroku sighed in defeat. "Hey…Miroku, what's Kaede doing on the bride's side?" the groom asked, only now really noticing.

"Hmm?" Miroku looked out and saw he was right. "I dunn-Oh, wait! I believe she's Kagome teacher."

Inuyasha stared bug-eyed at Miroku. "What?! I never heard about this! What on earth does the old granny teach her?"

Miroku bit the inside of his cheek in thought. "I think they're both prietesses."

"You mean like Kikyo?" Miroku nodded affirmative. "Oh, Dear Lord they have more in common than I thought!" The best man stared at the groom, barely blinking. In embarrassment for using that kind of phrase, Inuyasha went slightly red and scrunched up his nose. "Just don't ask, okay? Just don't ask…"

He didn't and only smiled knowingly. Miroku was glad Inuyasha was back in his comfort zone and no longer nervous. He was an easily distracted fellow.

The wedding went smoothly with only two small hitches. For one, the groom was frozen the moment he saw Kagome walk through the double doors and nearly fell off the stair to the alter, but he was thankfully over looked by his future father-in-law. Apairently the bride's grandfather managed to forget he was suppose to walk the bride up the aisle, leading to a slight delay in the proceedings.

The second mistake was a bit more embaressing. The priest was much younger than most and was filling in for the priest who couldn't make it. Due to lack of experience, the poor priest's pulse was quick and his nerves flying off the charts. Unfortunately he ended up getting his sleeve to catch on fire while Kagome and Inuyasha lit their candle of unity. While being the most interesting scene within the entire wedding, it did end up ruining the mood.

Nonetheless, in the minds of the wedded, the ceremony went without a single problem; which wasn't surprising since they spent almost the entire wedding lost in each other's eyes until the most important part.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, prince of the Western Lands, do you take Kagome Higurashi, princess of the Eastern Lands, to be your lawfully wedded wife – in sickness and in health – 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

Gold never broke away from brown.

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi, princess of the Eastern Lands, take Inuyasha Takahashi, prince of the Western Lands, to be your lawfully wedded husband – in sickness and in health – 'till death do you part?"

"I do," she said cheerily, giving Inuyasha a silly smile. He grinned in return.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Inuyasha didn't even wait for the cue. He knew this part by heart. He swept Kagome towards him and kissed her passionately, leaning over her as he supported her back. As cheers roared, the two came back up for air, faces flushed. The priest shoved his glasses up a few centimeters. He had expecting a chaste kiss, yet some how their passionate kiss seemed more appropriate. Apparently the audience agreed with him as the clapping only grew louder in volume as Inuyasha led Kagome up the aisle.

* * *

The next hour when by quickly with Inuyasha floating on cloud nine the whole time, only waking up when he realized he was leading Kagome onto the dance floor. He immediately began feeling awkward as everyone stared at them, waiting for them to begin dancing before joining them on the floor. His face heated up and he almost walked off the floor right then and there.

Kagome must have gotten the vibe, because she gently grabbed his cute, fuzzy ear, bringing it down to her level. "Inuyasha, just imagine it's only you and me. Forget anyone else is here, okay?" She let him go and smiled up at him.

Inhabitations began melting away and Inuyasha boldly took hold of her hand and led the dance, easily forgetting everyone else existed as he was lost in Kagome's beautiful eyes. More than once he found himself kissing her as they danced, yet they never missed a beat, even with his two left feet.

As the night went on and the older members of the party retired to rest, the music began getting more modern. Inuyasha felt the music within him, controlling his movements and slowly closing the distance between himself and _'Kag-No,'_ he smiled. _'My wife.'_ With that in mind, he felt even less awkward twiddling down the space between them.

"I love you, Kagome," he murmured, pulling her against him completely, wrapping his arms around her.

She returned the gesture and they danced a simple revolving box-step. She rested her head against his chest, almost tempted to fall asleep to that intoxicating smell of pine and syrup. Only then did she answer: "I love you, too. Always and forever…"

"Always and forever."

Inuyasha felt Kagome beginning to slump in his arms. "You tired, angel?" She nodded into his shirt, too exhausted to answer. He smiled at how cute she looked before picking her up bridal style. She curled up in his arms and he walked out, a quiet clap being his only parting gift. Still, he grinned.

Life had worked out after all. He had Kagome.

He dropped her off in her room by the closet to change and he went back to his own room to get out off the formal clothing. By the time he was ready for bed, he heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find Kagome standing there with her pillow, looking like a ten year old. "Can I…?"

Inuyasha nodded and let her in. She huddled over on the left side of the bed, leaving the right side for Inuyasha. He gladly slipped in, pulling Kagome close to him. They slept the night away within each others arms, both happy and thinking the same thing:

'_I'm so glad I met you…I love you…'_

Always and forever.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 20-

**The Epilogue:**

Things Wrap Up

* * *

After the wedding, Inuyasha and Kagome settled down as the King and Queen of the Eastern Lands, leaving Sesshoumaru as the temporary King of the Western Lands. Before their first anniversary rolled around, Miroku and Sango had their first child, a healthy young girl. They named her Asagi, and she grew up quite feminine despite her tomboy-ish mother. Both husband and wife were quite surprised.

Miroku and Sango had four more children, Muwagi, the youngest girl, and then three boys right in a row. Muwagi's hair was pitch black, the opposite of Asagi's light brown hair. Suuichi was after Muwagi and had black hair like his father's which he wore in the same style, but he carried his mother's eyes. Sango made sure Suuichi didn't get too much of his father's influence and he turned into a kind, understanding boy. More then once he'd been asked if he was gay, but he'd assured everyone that he had always just been around his mom more. Once his father met the other kids' mothers, they all understood his mom's reasoning.

Sango and Miroku's fourth child and second boy was Kakagi. He had dark brown hair and purple eyes. He was extremely adventurous and was often found sneaking out of the castle and running around the marketplace. He wore his hair short and spiked. The youngest of them, Higurai, was the baby of the family. He was always interested in the stables and enjoyed being around the horses. He often hung out with Shippo.

For Inuyasha and Kagome, they first adopted Shippo, treating him like their own. For Inuyasha, it was more like having a little brother, but for Kagome it was like having her own kid. In a way, Shippo was their experiment in parental duties.

As Shippo got older, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to start a family of their own. They first had paternal twin boys between the births of Asagi and Muwagi. The elder, Gin, took after his father. Gin had white hair and the traditional bad temper of the Takahashi family. Jin, on the other hand, was much softer with black hair, like his mother's. He made sure to keep Gin in his place, especially as they got older.

After Suuichi was born, Kagome gave birth to their third and final child, a girl they named Sheska. She grew black hair with white dyed tips like her father's. She also had golden brown eyes that held her curiosity. She grew up with Suuichi as her best friend, but as she got older she began joining Kakagi on his escapades, even if he was a year younger. Quite often they would try to rope Suuichi to join them, but that turned out to be more difficult then they had expected.

With their children growing up, Inuyasha and Kagome feared they would have to move everyone to the Western Lands when Souta grew up to be King. When the time Souta grew old enough, however, he ended up falling in love with the neighborhood blacksmith's daughter. He ended up picking up the trade and decided not to become King. So Sesshoumaru became the permanent King of the Western Lands and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and all the kids remained in the East. Occasionally they would drop by and check up on Sesshoumaru. Make sure he was doing alright.

Kagura had tried to pick up Sesshoumaru, but he was far too work-absorbed and she left. She didn't want to go from slave to workaholic. As such, Sesshoumaru ended up falling in love with the human girl who had been tailing him, Rin. It shocked everyone when Kaede told them he had come to find a way to lengthen her life-span to equal his. Still, Inuyasha grinned, happy that even Sesshoumaru had gotten his happy ending. Last they had heard Rind and Sesshoumaru were due for their first child in a couple of months.

A year after Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married, he finally saw Richi again for the first time since he'd been freed. Inuyasha thanked him and found out the ex-genie had gone on a tour of the world to find out what had happened after he'd become a genie. It turned out he was part of the Takahashi blood line and was actually one of Inuyasha's ancestors. Is memory served, he was Inutaisho's grandfather's brother. Since then, Richi had visited often, bearing gifts for his great-great-grandkids once removed. Or something to that effect.

Miroku became Inuyasha's advisor and they usually joked about Miroku scheming to become King by killing Inuyasha. They also went to Kaede's and managed to get an herb to lengthen Miroku and Sango's life spans. As their children had grown up they had been offered the same thing, but they all declined except Kakagi. He fell in love with Sheska and they wanted to grow at the same rate. The rest of Miroku and Sango's children grew to fall in love with other humans. At one point it seemed that Muwagi was falling in love with Jin, but the romance was cut short.

Shippo grew up to tower an inch over Inuyasha. He joined Richi on one of his annual world tours. When cards had been received, it sounded as if Shippo had found a girl, but until they came back, the King and Queen would just have to wonder what treasure their little horse-loving fox had found.

The years wore on, and Kagome and Inuyasha ruled together. The years they held the throne were prosperous and peaceful. The first few years had been rocky, but with the help of Inutaisho and Miroku, Inuyasha quickly learned how to rule and the people were happy. There had been a few battles, but no wars erupted. They were closest to a war when the Band of 7 attacked, but Inuyasha managed to keep them back and peace remained. Life was happy, and so was the end.

**Yes. i realize this is a short chapter, but it's the epilougue, so it doesn't need to be long. I just wrote this all in one go, so it's not the best, but I hope you all get an idea of what I imagined would happen now that everything's been wrapped up. I don't think I forgot anything, but I probably forgot someone or something. If there's anything you guys want explained, I can edit this and repost it, so just tell me.**

**Well, I guess this is the end. It's been two years and the story's over. Thanks to everyone for putting up with my procrastination. I hope you all liked the story. Anyway, I have's started another Inuyasha story, but I might go jump into the Hikaru no Go fandom, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks everyone! It's been fun!!**


End file.
